


第一百零一次拯救计划

by NAGDERH



Category: Warcraft III
Genre: Amputation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 魔改War3剧情，开头借用小说。
Relationships: Kel'Thuzad/Arthas Menethil
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一章

对提瑞斯法林地来说，这是一场比瘟、疫更加可怕的浩劫。当天完全黑下来之后，这片土地上最后一棵直立着的树木倒下了，所有的房屋都在烈火里冒着烟。阿尔萨斯的狩猎游戏逐渐进入了尾声，他昔日的人民在烈焰与冰冻中死去，他曾经守护的土地失去最后一丝生命力。而他本人则站在最高的山坡上俯瞰着这一切——以一种极为冷漠的目光。  
“三个出口都把守得不错。”阿尔萨斯略微歪着头，嘴角露出残酷的笑容。尽管几小时前他遭遇了一次强烈的头痛并隐约感觉到了巫妖王的呼唤，但他完全没有放在心上。对他来说现在最感兴趣的事情就是屠杀故国遗民。   
“ 接下来我们要进行地毯式搜索，把那些残余的人类找出来然后...呃啊——该死，又来了！”  
阿尔萨斯被一阵突如其来的剧烈疼痛闯进脑海，说话声突然停了下来。他猛烈的吸着气，瞪大了眼睛，面孔也因痛苦而扭曲。他蜷向战马的骨头脖颈，戴着护甲的手攥紧了缰绳，接着爆发出一声剧痛的喊叫。  
是我，巫妖王，你的主人。  
危险正在逼近，来我这里。  
服从我！  
这无疑是来自巫妖王的警告。阿尔萨斯一手捂着额头，另一只手扶住旁边的廊柱才勉强站稳。虽然加入了亡灵军队的行列，但他的身体依旧属于生者，一波接一波没有尽头的痛楚有效地控制了他的行动，厚重盔甲下的肉体都抑制不住地发抖。  
主人，准备做好后……我将立刻出发。  
阿尔萨斯浑身发着虚汗，咬牙回应巫妖王，希望以此平息对方的怒火。但这次的惩罚没有那么短暂的结束，死亡骑士似乎听见身旁克尔苏加德担忧的声音，却直直半跪到地上，一只手撑住地面抵御近乎麻木的痛苦。过了好一会，阿尔萨斯的神志才逐渐恢复，垂着头喘息片刻，尝试从地上爬起来。  
“我的国王，你的脸色很不好。”克尔苏加德将他从地上搀扶起来，让他的身体依靠着自己。“需要我的帮忙吗？”  
阿尔萨斯揉着太阳穴，一遍又一遍的回想看到的幻象。以前巫妖王只通过霜之哀伤和他交流，但撕心的剧痛袭来时，阿尔萨斯第一次看到了他所侍奉那个存在。巫妖王独自在一个巨大的冰窟里，像霜之哀伤一样被封在奇异的冰块中。不过这块冰却一点也不光滑齐整，而是布满裂纹，就像有人敲走了一块，把剩下的奇零残骸留在这里。  
幻象过去许久阿尔萨斯都觉得眩晕恶心。但这还不是最糟糕的，过去充入他体内，使他不再是凡人的能量，现在飞速流失，流失的程度甚至超过曾经给予的份量。他现在变得虚弱不堪……在他第一次握住霜之哀伤，背弃一切信仰时，他绝没想到会有这么一天  
“扶我回以前的房间，”阿尔萨斯喘息着。“我要休息——然后恐怕我得准备长途旅行了，去给我准备一支舰队。”  
“遵命，我的国王。但究竟发生了什么？”  
“我的力量正在快速流逝，几乎没法再指挥我的战士。巫妖王警告说如果不马上赶到诺森德，可能就全完了。我们必须马上出发。”阿尔萨斯答道。  
克尔苏加德脸上忧心忡忡，实际上他对阿尔萨斯身上发生了什么心知肚明。他不仅知道现在发生了什么，还知道未来将发生什么：阿尔萨斯前往诺森德后会经历一系列血战，但最终他将击败恶魔猎手登上冰封王座与巫妖王合体。五年后，抛弃了自己最后人性的阿尔萨斯作为新的巫妖王会重回世间，再然后就是无穷无尽的战争、死亡与分离。骷髅的外貌有效掩盖了克尔苏加德神情中的疲惫与厌倦。阿尔萨斯注定死去，等待他的只有噬渊中无尽的折磨。在暗影界学会用心能干扰尘世后，他已经数不清像这样回到阿尔萨斯身边试图改变他的命运有多少次了……一遍又一遍看着这个男人死亡。克尔苏加德本人的精神也接近崩溃。  
第一次兵败战死时，他们的分别是突兀的，他甚至没能和自己的国王做出告别。他的灵魂在跗骨噬心的折磨下试图挽回些什么，所以启动了重生魔法的仪式。第十次回到战败的时间线上，亲眼目睹阿尔萨斯死在眼前时是痛苦的，他捂着自己的双眼开始害怕这是命中注定，是未知的神明在惩罚他们两人的作恶多端。当第一百次终结到来时，克尔苏加德已经感到有些恍惚，阿尔萨斯在他怀中闭上双眼鲜血蔓延开来，这画面仿佛是司空见惯的琐碎日常。  
他的灵魂感到可怕的空虚，但仍停不下这样的尝试，在注定终结的时间线上机械性的重复着噩梦。整整一百次，他从未真正拥有过对方，他甚至忘了最初支撑自己循环下去的动力是什么。重生魔法无法精确定位时间节点，他只能尽量出现在阿尔萨斯尚且“活着”时。绝大多数时候他见到的都是已经成为了巫妖王的阿尔萨斯。甚至有一次他刚刚复生，阿尔萨斯就被前来讨伐的联军所击杀，那双褪去冰雾的海绿色眼睛惊愕地看着他然而下一秒就失去了光彩。少数时候他会遇见圣骑士阿尔萨斯，他有尝试过接近他甚至保护他。但他身上的死灵气息使他永远得不到阿尔萨斯的信赖与喜爱，他的规劝总是毫无意义，当命运的齿轮开始转动，阿尔萨斯还是会踏上寻找霜之哀伤的不归路。唯有一次......阿尔萨斯相信了他，他藏匿在暗处远远辅佐着圣骑士，看着他爱上别人，看着他娶妻生子。克尔苏加德并不喜欢那种感觉，他甚至认为比看到阿尔萨斯阵亡更令他痛苦。于是他最终杀害了信赖着他的那一个，使循环重新开始。  
他很久很久没有见到死亡骑士阿尔萨斯了，这是最令克尔苏加德感到怀念的一个。命运这次终于使他来到了这样特殊的一个时间点——阿尔萨斯变得软弱无力不得不依靠他，而巫妖王耐奥祖也无力插手这一切，无法窥探自己的思维与记忆。这一次，他决定遵从自己的欲望，进行最疯狂的尝试。  
两天后克尔苏加德准备好了远航的舰队，每一名随行的护卫都是绝对忠诚于他的奴仆。他陪着阿尔萨斯往皇宫外走，然后他们毫不意外地被恐惧魔王们的陷阱分隔开来。  
“有刺客！我的国王，请杀出一条血路。我会另找一条路在城外与你汇合。”克尔苏加德都不禁佩服自己的记忆与演技，他放任情况按照原本的时间线发展，因为只有这样才能消磨掉阿尔萨斯最后的力量，让他强行带走他时不会遭遇激烈抵抗。就算他远比昔日那个自己强大，霜之哀伤也是不可小觑的魔剑。

与狡诈阴狠的恐惧魔王相较之下，巫妖的忠诚显得尤为可贵，阿尔萨斯冷寂的心中隐隐生出些许感动。他攥紧无敌的缰绳，一手牢牢握住霜之哀伤的剑柄，这把透着寒气的符文剑肉眼可见的黯淡，巫妖王力量的流失已经逐渐反馈到他身上。  
阿尔萨斯对自幼生活的王宫非常熟悉，巧妙地利用地形躲过几次搜索他的亡灵叛军。东躲西藏的耻辱使他对恐惧魔王的憎恨燃烧得更为猛烈，迟早他们每一个都会像梅尔甘尼斯一样付出代价。  
死亡骑士朝着记忆中的密道前进，路上重归他麾下的亡灵也在和叛军的冲突中所剩无几，但逃离的希望近在眼前。前方道路愈发紧窄，骑着马前进反而成为累赘，阿尔萨斯翻身下马一挥手，骷髅马立刻变得透明逐渐消失在空气中。他一边艰难地朝前跑，一边关上身后的门闩阻挡敌军的脚步。食尸鬼在狭窄走廊里穿行，尖锐利爪在地上摩擦发出令人牙酸的咯吱声，追兵紧随其后，阿尔萨斯明显感到自己的疲惫，但他的双手已经触到密道的入口。  
在墙上悬挂的一面锦旗之后正是一扇隐蔽的小门，阿尔萨斯迅速进入其中反手锁紧门闩，随后赶来的亡灵部队眼见突然消失的死亡骑士疑惑地站在原地发愣。  
穿过螺旋的楼梯，阿尔萨斯顺利抵达王宫之外，然而厮杀并不止于此，隶属于他的部队正全力与恐惧魔王手下的亡灵战斗，他一眼就看出己方的乏力。这里不是久留之地，必须尽快与克尔苏加德会和，阿尔萨斯召唤出无敌前去寻找巫妖的踪影。  
途中遭遇几次伏击，死亡骑士身边的亡灵召唤物寥寥无几，不知从哪窜出来的几个憎恶又挡住他往前的去路。难道他要死在几个低劣的缝合怪物手中？这一认知令阿尔萨斯倍感耻辱，他握着霜之哀伤准备砍向喷着腐烂汁水的臃肿亡灵，但就在这时四周出现的半透明人影扑向憎恶瞬间扭转了战局。  
原来是希尔瓦娜斯的女妖们，看来巫妖王力量的消失并没有影响他对精灵游侠的控制。阿尔萨斯朝她们的主人致谢后跟着她们同希尔瓦娜斯以及克尔苏加德会和。  
他们向着提瑞斯法林地深处走去，一路上静悄悄的丝毫没有其他亡灵军队的踪迹。阿尔萨斯心底隐约升腾不安的情绪，最终他们停在一片开阔的旷野，但眼前根本没有游侠和巫妖的身影。  
你被骗了！立刻到我身边来！服从我！  
针刺般的剧痛再次袭来，阿尔萨斯松开缰绳捂住胸口，嘴边溢出几乎藏不住的呜咽。周身灰绿色的林地悠地被冰雪覆盖，高高在上的冰封王座里巫妖王近乎实质的愤怒施加到他身上。  
“这里到底发生了什么……”阿尔萨斯勉强重获理智，挣扎着睁眼看见环绕黑雾的精灵从树林后走来。她脸上带着得逞的笑容，站在土丘之上居高临下地望着陷入痛苦中的死亡骑士。  
“你踏入陷阱了，阿尔萨斯。”希尔瓦娜斯抬手拉弓，一支带着尾焰的羽箭轻松地穿透盔甲牢牢嵌进阿尔萨斯的左肩。依旧保持生者身体的死亡骑士立刻感到温热的液体从伤口处涌出濡湿他的衣服，女妖突如其来的背叛再次令他陷入困境。阿尔萨斯咬牙想拔掉身上的箭，却怎么都抬不动手，他感到自伤口弥漫的麻痹渐渐侵染整个身体，甚至无法保持骑马的动作，竭尽全力拉着缰绳的姿势都在摇摇欲坠。  
“叛徒！你对我做了什么？”阿尔萨斯愤怒地质问，然而语气里满是掩饰不住的虚弱。刚才一路的逃亡已经耗去他太多的精力，现在面对希尔瓦娜斯毫无胜算的可能。这或许将是他的终结吗？执着于复仇的他最终死在别人的复仇之下可真是对他的讽刺。  
“这是专门为你特制的毒箭，滋味如何？你现在遭受的痛苦与我所处的炼狱比起来，微不足道。”  
“那就杀了我。”  
药效越来越强，阿尔萨斯完全无法挪动身体，保持不从马背上跌落已经是他为数不多的尊严。他的心中充满不甘的怒火，却对死亡异常平静，早在被诅咒之剑吞噬灵魂的那一刻对死亡的恐惧也一并消失，他盯着女妖泛着红光的眼睛静候对方给他最后的一击。  
“一个痛快的死亡.......就像你给我的一样吗？”黑暗游侠仰天大笑，笑声空洞而诡异。“不不不，我不会让你死的，我将不断的折磨你，让你受到无尽的痛苦。你这个婊子养的贱人！” 她还想继续说点什么，却看见树林大片倒下，她麾下的女妖尖啸着被魔法瞬间蒸发。  
“你不会就这样死的，我的国王！这里绝不是你的葬身之所！”克尔苏加德带着早就准备好的军队半路杀出，在他说这句话的时候他又感到一阵恍惚。绝不会让阿尔萨斯死这样的话他已经说过多少次了？巫妖甩了甩头把冗杂的回忆甩出脑海，他目光坚定地举起双手开始引导大范围凋零法术，心中坚信这一次他不会再失败了。  
将希尔瓦娜斯和她的残党赶走以后，克尔苏加德飘到阿尔萨斯身边关切地说道：“希望我没有来得太晚，陛下。”他的白骨之手握住了那支带有麻痹效果的毒箭，不得不说希尔瓦娜斯的制毒技术很不错，这种专门为阿尔萨斯打造的麻痹毒药效果很好，为他省了不少精力。  
“这支毒箭不知道会不会有什么额外的效果，我需要到安全的地方再为您拔箭疗伤。”克尔苏加德削断了外面的箭杆故意留下了箭头，然后他吩咐两个死亡骑士将阿尔萨斯搀扶到马上朝海岸走去。“那些恐惧魔王随时有可能追上来，我已经准备好了前往诺森德的舰队，我们现在就上船吧。”  
“你一直是个忠诚的……朋友，克尔苏加德。”稍微恢复体力的阿尔萨斯由衷地感激巫妖，他仔细斟酌了词句，克尔苏加德对他伸出的援手已经超过单纯部下的关系。“我不知道未来会是什么样子，也不知道我什么时候能够归来，但我希望你能替我照料这块土地，守护我所留下的遗产。”对于即将到来的分别，阿尔萨斯心中涌现些许不舍，他残留的属于圣骑士的那份人性真切地将克尔苏加德视为值得信赖的朋友。  
朋友两个字深深刺痛了克尔苏加德的心，如果不是他以巫妖之躯示人，他的嘴角现在一定露出了冷笑。而听到阿尔萨斯要将洛丹伦托付给他让他留在这里的话，克尔苏加德心中又长叹一声，他想了想道：“我很感谢您的信赖，但就您现在的身体状况想要一个人去诺森德实在太过逞强了。我会和您一起前往北方，等平定了诺森德的动乱，我们还会夺回洛丹伦的。”他说完就以一种非常强硬的态度指使属下将尚且无法自由行动的阿尔萨斯送进了船舱，自己也跟着上了船。


	2. 第二章

对此阿尔萨斯没有什么异议，甚至在内心还有点隐秘的欣慰，重返诺森德的漫长旅途之中有熟悉的人陪伴在侧总比孤身一人要令人安心。有克尔苏加德在外指挥掌舵，受伤的死亡骑士躺在床上安静的修养。虽然现在他不再需要睡眠补充精力，但精疲力尽之余放松地沉浸在梦乡中还是有助于他身体更快的恢复。  
蠢货，你又被骗了！  
熟悉的刺痛惊醒了沉睡中的人，阿尔萨斯蜷在床上双手捂住脑袋，如同被利刃贯穿的疼痛一波波袭来。他喘息呜咽了好一会才从缓和的痛楚中回过神来，那道带着寒风般凛冽愤怒的声音再次回荡在他的脑海里。  
克尔苏加德背叛了，杀了他！  
阿尔萨斯本能地去摸他放在床边的剑却摸了个空，希尔瓦娜斯留在他身体中的毒素还未完全消退，受到巫妖王强行控制蹒跚下床的动作因为船身的晃动一下子扑倒在地上。  
“背叛？不可能……”阿尔萨斯反驳道，他难以想象冒着危险前来救他的克尔苏加德会背叛。就算真的背叛了，为何不趁着他虚弱的时候杀掉他？他抵抗着巫妖王的操控，却因为一阵又一阵强烈的疼痛没法起身。  
克尔苏加德早就已经挑选好了一处与世隔绝的海岛，在接下来的数十年间那里都不会卷进艾泽拉斯永不停歇的战火中。无数次失败后他认为唯一能让阿尔萨斯活下去的办法就是不要让他成为巫妖王，并带着他一起脱离天灾军团隐居起来。就算未来有倒霉的路人发现了他们的踪迹，以克尔苏加德的能力也可以立刻抹杀这些不速之客。他所期望的平静与幸福的生活就要到来了......  
正在这时，监视阿尔萨斯的阴影飘过来告诉他死亡骑士正头疼不已，自己在房间里胡言乱语。克尔苏加德心中一凛，明白他脱离战场的企图已经被耐奥祖识破。但这没什么大不了的，相隔这么远的距离，受到伊利丹重创的巫妖王根本对他无可奈何。他唯一担心的是耐奥祖会用这种传话方式折磨阿尔萨斯，毕竟对方现在能影响的只有和霜之哀伤灵魂绑定的阿尔萨斯了。  
“您身体不适吗，我的国王？”巫妖进入船舱，双手放在头痛中的死亡骑士头上，冰寒的魔力随之注入缓解他的疼痛。他语气里带着一丝心疼与怜惜，他很不喜欢别人伤害到阿尔萨斯，但现在这种状况的确无法避免，只能熬到耐奥祖彻底消亡为止。  
“克尔苏加德……”暂时得到片刻安宁的阿尔萨斯无视了巫妖王在他大脑中的怒吼，他的确能感受到巫妖王的力量日益被削弱，这意味着他的力量同样在消失。然而巫妖语气中的关切并不像是造假，他没办法毫无根据地指责刚救过他命的克尔苏加德。“是他又在催促我们了，必须要尽快赶到诺森德。”  
在克尔苏加德的扶持下，阿尔萨斯躺回到床上。巫妖颀长的身躯在狭窄的船舱里显得有些憋屈，他长角的脑袋微微低垂，泛着蓝雾的空洞眼眶盯着死亡骑士。  
“我没事。”阿尔萨斯宽慰对方，忽然想起自己从不离身的霜之哀伤，结合巫妖王的警告心中隐隐升起些忧虑，“霜之哀伤呢？”  
“那把剑会不断渴求持有者的力量，您现在身体越来越虚弱，我认为暂时由我来保管霜之哀伤更好。您不需要战斗，我会保护您的安全的。”克尔苏加德答道。  
“嗯。”阿尔萨斯应了一声，巫妖的话毫无破绽，似乎处处都在为他着想，可是他总感觉哪里有些不对劲，或许巫妖王是对的……至少他不能丢了自保的武器。“我不觉得它会对我造成什么伤害，你多虑了，克尔苏加德。把它拿给我吧。”  
克尔苏加德定定地看了阿尔萨斯一会，然后笑着说道：“我说了让你好好休息，我会保护你的，你为什么就是不肯听呢？”说完他念诵起了魔咒，早就画在船舱下的禁锢法阵发出了刺眼的光芒，毫不费力就将手无寸铁且魔力枯竭的死亡骑士定在了原地。  
“巫妖王刚才是不是告诉你我是个叛徒？”巫妖语气轻松，操控着锁链将阿尔萨斯放回了木板床上并捆牢。“没错，我现在对于天灾军团来说的确是个叛徒。但对于你，我的国王，我仍旧是忠诚于你的，请放心吧。我会带你去一个安全的、没有人能打扰我们的地方......”  
“克尔苏加德，你！放开我！”突如其来的转变让阿尔萨斯惊怒到失语，失去力量的身体再怎么挣扎也是徒劳无功。他不清楚克尔苏加德背叛的缘由，只能恶狠狠地瞪着巫妖，但对方仅余下骨骼的脸上没有泄露任何情绪，沙哑的声音中隐约透露的阴狠和势在必得的态度令习惯了冰冷的死亡骑士都不寒而栗。  
“我以为你是个朋友。”阿尔萨斯加重了朋友两个字，说起话来咬牙切齿，早些时候他对克尔苏加德诚恳的感谢仿佛全在讽刺他的自大和愚蠢。与此同时脑海里持续传来巫妖王恶毒的谩骂，对方显然也没有多余的力量分给他解围，仅限于张张嘴发泄不满。“你的忠诚可真是特别，巫妖。”阿尔萨斯怒极反笑，暗暗在心底盘算逃脱的办法，他既不想继续当人的棋子，更无法接受成为别人的囚徒。  
“你什么都不知道，也永远不会明白。”克尔苏加德对阿尔萨斯的怒火无动于衷。既然已经撕破脸，他索性让自己的手下进来看守死亡骑士。  
他们的亡灵舰队行进速度极快，不到两天的时间就已经顺着洋流行驶到了东部大陆东边的无人海岛，这里距离诺森德和洛丹伦都已经很遥远了。克尔苏加德估计耐奥祖会派遣阿努巴拉克来追击他们，所以刻意没有立刻前往目标岛屿，只是任由舰队停泊在了一座无名小岛。  
“我们就先在这里修整吧，连日的海上颠簸，你一定很难受了。”克尔苏加德给阿尔萨斯补了一针麻痹毒药后解开了他身上的锁链。他手下的侍僧已经开始在这里建造临时基地，通过通灵术召唤出来的建筑只需要很短的时间就能完工。  
“你究竟想干什么？”死亡骑士的愤怒没有因为时间而平息，力量的丧失和对现状的无能为力加剧了他的暴躁，说话的语气也愈发恶劣。他盯着克尔苏加德的动作，巫妖的骷髅手稳稳地将针剂注入他的身体。想要逃跑的念头几乎化为泡影，魔力的干涸让阿尔萨斯完全无法抗衡毒药的控制，松开锁链之后也没法挪动一根手指。  
这几天里，巫妖王同样没少给他苦吃，时不时就拿他当泄愤的工具，在精神世界里发狠的折磨他。但阿尔萨斯能从这举动里读出巫妖王的无奈，他显然和自己一样不明白克尔苏加德突然背叛的理由。  
“你不需要知道太多，你只要明白我是为你好就行了。”碍于耐奥祖依然存在，克尔苏加德并没有向阿尔萨斯解释什么。当天下午侍僧与食尸鬼们就修好了一座大墓地，其中的主屋也摆上了从洛丹伦带来的家具。  
“还是你卧室的装修风格，我想这样你会感到更自在。”克尔苏加德让人把阿尔萨斯抬到了大床上，自己则坐在床边握住他的手。“我们只是暂住在这里，所以有些简陋。等事情全部平定下来，我会让人修好城堡给你住的。”  
“为了我好……”阿尔萨斯小声重复了一遍，露出个冷笑，“你真会讲笑话，巫妖。”他环顾四周，看着熟悉的家具却没有丝毫暖意，任何与过去有联系的事物都是对他莫大的嘲讽，明明在握住符文剑的那一刻，他就注定与生者的世界割裂，如今帮着他追忆过往是不是太迟了。  
离开霜之哀伤后，死亡骑士的体温逐渐恢复，稳定在比活人稍低的程度。阿尔萨斯甚至感觉属于生灵的那一部分都在失去魔剑的压制之后蠢蠢欲动，克尔苏加德冰凉的骨节搭在他的手上都令他体会到刺骨的寒意。  
克尔苏加德看着躺在床上无法动弹的阿尔萨斯，虽然肤色苍白眼眶下带着重重的黑眼圈，但还是难掩他五官的英俊和秀美。他伸出手摸了摸死亡骑士那铺散在枕头上的银白长发，感觉他就像是自己渴求已久终于买回家来的洋娃娃。  
“我或许已经不正常了……”克尔苏加德喃喃自语着。他心里比任何人都清醒，比任何人都明白自己在做什么。一百次的重生与失败，一百次的痛失所爱，他那原本温柔克制的爱意逐渐扭曲，他已经没办法再默默等待阿尔萨斯的回应了。  
“没人比我对你更忠诚为你付出更多，你怎么也该属于我一次，报答我一次……”他的情绪突然激动起来，尖利的骨爪伸向死亡骑士身上的铠甲，像扔破铜烂铁一样把那身萨隆邪铁打造的铠甲扒开并扔到地上。看着赤身裸体躺在面前等待自己享用的阿尔萨斯，克尔苏加德眼眶中的蓝焰剧烈燃烧起来。接下来他念诵了一段魔咒，身体的形态也随之发生了一些变化，最引人注目的是巫妖那原本虚无的下半身出现了半透明的蓝色能量构造体，一根勃起的巨大阳具正往下滴着漫溢的魔力精华。  
阿尔萨斯瞪大了双眼，他的惊讶溢于言表，就连一直在脑海中聒噪的巫妖王都瞬间安静下来。他们谁也没有料到事情的发展会是这样，与预想中无论是独自控制天灾还是投诚燃烧军团都相去甚远。  
“……你疯了。”沉默了片刻，死亡骑士干涩地吐出来几个字，不管是信仰圣光还是背弃圣光的时候，阿尔萨斯都没想过和同性发生关系。此刻，他没法控制地望着克尔苏加德身下的勃起，和巫妖纤细的骨架截然相反的巨物散发出强大的能量，以此为中心升腾的寒冷魔力几乎要冻结他的血脉。但相较于滔天的怒火，阿尔萨斯心中的疑惑更深，他甚至开始怀疑是不是复活的过程出了差错，否则克尔苏加德怎么可能产生这样出格的举动。  
刚才陷入沉寂的巫妖王突然在他脑海里爆发，粗粝空洞的声音快速说着阿尔萨斯听不太清的话语，强烈的精神波动令死亡骑士痛苦的呻吟。他模糊地感觉那似乎是兽人的语言，勉强从只言片语里辨认出对方不比他少的震惊与不解。  
"我是疯了，我早就该疯了。”克尔苏加德爬到床上跪坐在阿尔萨斯腿间，把他两条修长有力的腿生生掰开。他见阿尔萨斯突然间目光涣散满头冷汗，疼得不停地抽气，猜到是耐奥祖正在他精神世界中说话。这是他第一次与阿尔萨斯进行身体上的亲密接触，对方的注意力却被第三者剥夺，克尔苏加德非常烦躁用力扇了阿尔萨斯两耳光。  
“回过神来，我的国王。”他的巴掌的确唤回了一些阿尔萨斯的神智，对方有些懵懵地看着他。 “我要进入你的身体。”巫妖宣告着，他的骨手以不可思议的轻柔探进死亡骑士的后穴中，在那紧致的肌肉环上来回拉扯按揉。  
“……什么？不……”冰冷的骨骼侵入阿尔萨斯的身体，他竭尽全力的挣扎在药效的抑制之下也只是微微的颤抖。下身遭到强硬打开的苦楚和大脑里不停歇的刺痛杂糅交错，死亡骑士充盈蓝雾的双眼时明时暗，间隙中现出原本属于活人的海绿色双瞳。  
接连几次的爆发似乎暂时消磨了巫妖王残存的力量，阿尔萨斯脑中的风暴缓和停歇。他眼里的光芒渐渐稳定下来，只是因为身体的虚弱仅在瞳孔周围泛起淡淡的蓝色。神智稍微清醒过来，阿尔萨斯才感受到脸颊上的疼痛，巫妖尖锐的指骨划破了他的脸颊留下几道血痕。恍惚间他听到的那声国王更是令他气恼无比，英俊的面孔都因为这份耻辱显得扭曲。  
“你的爱好很恶心，巫妖。”即便处在任人摆布的位置，心情恶劣的死亡骑士还是忍不住出声讽刺。同性间的爱恋在信仰虔诚的洛丹伦从来都是被禁止的，这份根深蒂固的观念显然没有因为立场的转换而改变。  
阿尔萨斯那句“恶心”显然刺激到了克尔苏加德，他正抚慰着阿尔萨斯性器的手不由自主抖了一下，重重捏住了手中的肉棒，疼得死亡骑士大声叫骂。  
“......你不该这么说，我会很生气。”克尔苏加德回过神后松开了掌心里的性器，他将阿尔萨斯的双腿高高架起来，然后用半透明的阴茎抵住了对方微微张开的穴口。巫妖的身体是完全由魔法构成的，他此时制造出来的性器同样如此，上面甚至有星空一样闪烁的魔法光点。巫妖的龟头分泌出粘稠的前液，使他可以不用润滑就直直挺进了死亡骑士的身体里。  
阿尔萨斯无法用任何语言形容他的感受，这具仍然活着的身体比他想象的更为敏感，瑟缩的肉壁忠实地将巫妖进入每一寸的触感反馈到他的大脑中。穴口撕裂涌出的鲜血隐入他的股间，克尔苏加德魔法塑造的阴茎冰冷坚硬，却完全不似冰块那种死物，他能感受到这东西是“活”的。  
“只是这样吗……？”阿尔萨斯咬着牙抽气，他不明白克尔苏加德如此行为的缘由，只把这当作巫妖消磨他意志的手段，然而比起巫妖王带给他的痛苦，这点根本就是蜻蜓点水。  
“别心急啊，我的国王。”克尔苏加德插进去以后并没有立刻开始动作，他等待这个已经太久了，以至于插入后仍有种不真实感。他闭上眼睛感受自己被阿尔萨斯紧紧包裹住的温暖感觉。  
“我早该这么做的，我之前为什么那么愚蠢？”巫妖自言自语着，阿尔萨斯身体的柔软和舒适令他情绪失控地大笑起来，笑完后他猛地用力抽插，肉棒不断撞击死亡骑士腿间脆弱的甬道。阿尔萨斯被他白骨之手抓握住的两条胳膊被抓出道道血痕，头部也在巫妖兴奋地撞击下被连续磕向床栏。  
从未委身人下的阿尔萨斯没有想到一直显得冷漠高傲的巫妖居然如此狂躁，完全颠覆了平日里跟随他左右顺从的模样。这或许才是克尔苏加德真实的样子？他唤他国王的时候心中又怀揣怎样的嘲笑和蔑视？阿尔萨斯似乎是被这强烈的讽刺感打击到，加之粗鲁性爱的暴力，他眼前的景象都模糊闪烁起来，强硬的态度都稍有融化的趋势。  
但死亡骑士坚韧的身体没那么容易被摧垮，他柔软的穴壁在逐渐适应克尔苏加德兴奋狂暴的动作，一点点更深地吞入膨胀的性器。肠道的褶皱被展平，透过半透明的阴茎看得一清二楚，粉色的软肉上的每根细微的血管都在挤压之下被扯得变形。  
克尔苏加德狠狠发泄了一番多年来积压的占有欲，连续抽插顶弄了十几分钟后才突然意识到阿尔萨斯一直保持着沉默，在刚才的侵犯中除了几句吃痛的闷哼外就默不作声。这让他有些不高兴，于是他捏住死亡骑士的下巴温柔哄劝道：“叫出声来，阿尔萨斯，我想听你的呻吟。”  
阿尔萨斯对他翻了个白眼，表现出拒不配合的态度，于是克尔苏加德也就不再试图用言语说服他，转而用自己的阴茎在肉穴里探索。和人类不同，他淡蓝色的魔法之躯每一个部位都能成为自己的视野，现在他就通过半透明的肉棒清晰地看到了阿尔萨斯蠕动着的粉红内壁。  
“我会让你叫出来的，那肯定是只属于我的动人声线。”克尔苏加德“看”到阿尔萨斯的前列腺后得意地说道。接下来他的进攻全部集中到了这一小块敏感的腺体，用龟头重重碾上去后又用柱身擦过。  
“你想的……美，啊……”阿尔萨斯最后的尾音变成上翘的哼声，他显然意识到自己的转变，更紧的抿住嘴唇。他难以承认在与同性的交媾之中会获得快感，每一次阴茎触碰撞击前列腺引出从尾椎骨那儿爬上来的诡异快感都是在鞭挞阿尔萨斯的荣耀与尊严。他槽牙咬紧拼命抵抗，在克尔苏加德间歇停顿的时候张口骂着恶心、肮脏，其间也时不时掺杂被干得藏不住的喘息。  
“不要……啊呃，别碰了！”巫妖的指尖搔刮阿尔萨斯腿间颤颤巍巍半硬的性器，尖利的指骨戳中敏感的龟头，偶尔扫过最为敏感的尿道口，令意志坚定的死亡骑士也忍不住开始呜咽着祈求。快乐中不断夹杂的丝丝痛楚让他反复徘徊在天堂与地狱之间，过度的刺激缓慢灼烧他本就迟缓的大脑。“够了……”阿尔萨斯的声音逐渐弱了下去，那双不该带有感情的双眼竟然涌出点点泪水，若有若无的缀在眼角处。  
“我干得你爽吗？”能够取悦阿尔萨斯还是令克尔苏加德感到高兴的，他用指尖轻轻捏住对方胸前凸起的乳头揉搓。因为被霜之哀伤的死亡之力侵蚀的缘故，阿尔萨斯整个人都像褪色了一般，不仅体毛变白，乳头的颜色也很淡。克尔苏加德将这两粒乳头称呼为紫葡萄，依次咬了咬它们。尽管他下嘴很轻，巫妖那尖利变形的牙齿还是毫不意外咬破了死亡骑士的乳头，有一些血珠渗出来滑过骑士的胸脯。  
“我还是应该弄一个更像人的身体来疼爱你，毕竟你还算是个人类。”克尔苏加德苦恼地说道，他发现自己无意中给阿尔萨斯留下了不少大大小小的伤口，甚至因为太靠近自己的寒冰核心，骑士的皮肤上还出现了一些冻伤。这情况放在阿尔萨斯状态正常的时候当然不会出现，但他现在力量接近枯竭，只有勉强维持生存的魔力，防御力恐怕连他圣骑士时期都不如。  
巫妖的形态绝对的强大，但只有人类的肉体才能进行更多亲密的行为。克尔苏加德决定在这场性爱结束后去给自己制造一个更方便的肉体。  
疼痛和快感的交替让阿尔萨斯的呻吟带上了哭腔，他的意识在一次又一次往返极乐与苦痛之间变得脆弱。“我，我不想……啊——”随着一声甜腻中夹带绝望的哭喊，阿尔萨斯收紧了他的后穴死死咬住巫妖的肉棒，单纯的通过前列腺的快感达到了高潮。前方因为不间断痛苦而一直没法完全勃起的阴茎也吐出些许混杂前液的精液，看上去仿佛失禁了般难堪。  
阿尔萨斯喘着粗气，好一会都没从快感的巅峰回过神来，他的瞳孔放得很大，象征死亡骑士的微弱蓝光也近乎归于沉寂。但属于他享受高潮的时间非常短暂，重新积蓄力量的巫妖王似乎比方才更加暴怒，不仅仅是大脑传来尖锐的疼痛，就连胸腹都有被利刃贯穿的错觉。  
反抗他，死亡骑士！躺在男人身下被干就这么爽吗？！我从来不知道洛丹伦的王子这么下贱。  
巫妖王对他说的话比平时多，每一句都刺激到阿尔萨斯的尊严，他同样感受到可耻，看向巫妖的眼神里多了不少仇恨。在巫妖王留给他的片刻休憩时间，阿尔萨斯尝试积蓄他身体中所剩无几的魔力，可离开霜之哀伤后就算获得巫妖王赐给他的力量都没法和克尔苏加德正面对抗。察觉这点的耐奥祖再次把怒火发泄到死亡骑士身上，过分的痛楚几乎让阿尔萨斯直接晕过去，嘴唇在抗拒之下被咬的血肉模糊。  
“阿尔萨斯……”克尔苏加德将头痛不已的小国王抱进自己怀里，尽量使用一些小魔法来缓解他的疼痛。  
“不会很久了，这些痛苦很快就会过去……”他的话显然让耐奥祖感受到了危机，在无法正面对抗他而且分秒必争的情况下，克尔苏加德猜测耐奥祖现在一定很想和自己谈判，弄清楚他昔日的副手究竟在想什么。可惜他无法现身，唯有通过阿尔萨斯来转述自己谈判的意愿。  
“我们没什么可谈的。阿尔萨斯只有一个，我们都想要他的身体，尽管要的方法不同……”克尔苏加德直接当着阿尔萨斯的面揭穿了耐奥祖的真实目的，这番话让死亡骑士脸上的表情变得非常古怪。  
阿尔萨斯没有再说话，他仔细品味了这两人之间的博弈，可惜他没有兴趣成为任何人的所有物，不管是哪种意义上。但仅凭他现在的实力不能逃离克尔苏加德的掌控，甚至连身在何处都无法知悉，或许还是得借助巫妖王的力量。  
耐奥祖的焦虑他看在眼里，一度控制他意志的强大存在显然已经穷途末路，唯有拿到霜之哀伤才能解救现在的局面，那么到底该如何从巫妖手中取回他的剑呢……


	3. 第三章

第二日，封印好霜之哀伤后克尔苏加德心情不错，不紧不慢地绕着小岛散了会步，摘了些野花编成花环后才回到关押阿尔萨斯的房间里。  
“日安，我的国王。”昨日他们发生关系过后，克尔苏加德就收走了阿尔萨斯的一切装备，让他只能赤身裸体地躺在被子下面。  
阿尔萨斯闷在被子里躺了一会，巫妖王昨天给他出的主意在他脑子里翻来覆去地闪现。那个被困在冰封王座里的存在居然让他用身体骗取克尔苏加德的信任，以便有机会接触到霜之哀伤。但从来只和吉安娜恋爱过的人完全不知道该怎么去做，可是现在似乎也没有别的选择，阿尔萨斯只能硬着头皮上。  
“我接受你的……示爱，巫…克尔苏加德。”他明显地停顿了很久，偏着头不去看飘在他床侧的巫妖，还要忍受耐奥祖在他脑子里的聒噪斟酌词句。他甚至听从了对方的意见把被子掀开一点露出自己全裸的身体，即使这样巫妖王依旧在他大脑里愤怒又无可奈何地大吼，于是他又补了一句，“……允许你成为我的伴侣…”阿尔萨斯语气差得很，但他不明白自己都按要求做了，耐奥祖还有什么不满的。  
阿尔萨斯这段没头没脑的话以及他突然逆转的态度让克尔苏加德一下就猜到了他想干什么，以及背后的耐奥祖在出什么馊主意。他心中觉得好笑，骷髅的脸上却依旧表情平静高深莫测。他很好奇以死亡骑士阿尔萨斯那冲动又缺乏耐心的性格，他能将这出戏演到什么程度……大概很快就要绷不住了吧？  
“我很高兴你这么快就想通了。”克尔苏加德飘向床边，一只手暧昧地抚摸着阿尔萨斯裸露出来的肩膀和胸膛。  
“昨天我有些粗暴，你下面还疼吗？要不要我在这里放一个黑曜石雕像来为你治疗？”黑曜石雕像不仅可以温和地治疗肉体伤口，还能帮助缓慢恢复魔力。这对魔力枯竭的死亡骑士来说绝对是充满诱惑的鱼饵，巫妖静静等待他上钩。  
“再好不过，谢谢你，克尔苏加德。”认为自己的计划起效的阿尔萨斯倒是没有太多的怀疑，努力掩饰着对于巫妖触碰他身体的厌恶，只是耐奥祖还在痛斥他的愚蠢。莫非这老头是被关在冰块里时间太久了，已经失去了基本的判断力？  
阿尔萨斯没有继续思考巫妖王的问题，他看了看克尔苏加德漂浮的姿态，骷髅的面孔依旧显得冷漠，燃烧着蓝焰的眼眶应该是在盯着他，其中所包含的关怀中似乎若有若无带着点他看不懂的情绪。  
“就一句谢谢吗？”克尔苏加德意味深长地说道：“如果你真的想要，就来亲我一下。你不是说你接受我做你的伴侣吗？”  
可恶……阿尔萨斯在心里骂了一句，但情侣之间的确该有亲密的行为，这也不是什么过分的要求。不过巫妖站在床边并没有过来的意思，死亡骑士只好压下不爽艰难地挪动还没完全恢复的身体翻身下床。  
成为巫妖的克尔苏加德比死亡骑士还要高很多，但对方站在那里完全没有动作，似乎就等着他主动过去。阿尔萨斯咬咬牙，踮起脚尖扶着巫妖的骷髅手臂亲吻了他裸露在外的牙齿，冰冷的触感让死亡骑士哆嗦了一下，但仅仅是触碰了一下他就迅速和克尔苏加德拉开距离站到一边。  
“我怎么觉得你吻得很敷衍呢？再多来一点吧，主动和我亲热一下我就满足你。”克尔苏加德心里翻腾着坏水，捉弄和调戏阿尔萨斯使他感到兴奋，但语气还是非常克制。随着话音落下，巫妖的盆骨处再次生出了由魔法制造的血管和肌肉，魔法一圈圈构造完成后成为了一根半透明的蓝色阴茎。  
阿尔萨斯盯着克尔苏加德身下狰狞的性器愣了一会，还没来得及有所反应，耐奥祖就开始催促他跪下去取悦对方。  
巫妖王耐奥祖此刻似乎也有种赌博心态，他已经不指望死亡骑士能通过服软博得巫妖的信任，还不如直接通过纯粹的肉欲来降低克尔苏加德的判断力，在巫妖色令智昏的时候套一套话。他敏锐地感觉到克尔苏加德在他不知道的时候掌握了一些至关重要的信息量……追杀他的恶魔猎手已经逼近冰封王座山脚下了，就算阿尔萨斯即刻启程恐怕也无力回天，那么克尔苏加德手中的信息至少能让他死得明白一点。另一方面，阿尔萨斯的躯体已经被玷污过了，他都不太想在未来继续使用这个身体作为自己的容器。那么，现在不管让阿尔萨斯去做多么恶劣没下限的事情他也无所谓了。  
本就气恼的年轻人被耐奥祖在他脑海中活灵活现展示的画面刺激到，心中压抑的怒火瞬间就点燃了。  
没有人能对我阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔指手画脚！他恶狠狠地在心中驳斥着巫妖王，并丢掉了方才装出来的好脸色，黑着脸思考骂人的脏话，但想了半天还只是憋出来一句：“该死的巫妖，我没时间继续和你玩这恶心的同性恋游戏，要杀要剐给我个痛快！”身为王子的良好修养此时反而成为累赘，气急败坏中也就说得出这样不痛不痒的斥责。  
“别生气，我亲爱的国王。我的本意从来都不是折磨你。”克尔苏加德稍微靠近了一点立刻受到了来自阿尔萨斯的攻击——死亡骑士将自己这两天积攒下来的魔力集中在拳头上，出其不意地挥向巫妖的下颌。只可惜手无寸铁的死亡骑士根本不可能是巫妖的对手，他这一击甚至没能突破巫妖的寒冰护甲。紧跟着克尔苏加德钳制住了阿尔萨斯的右手腕，骨爪用力一握，只听咔嚓一声，被他握住的部位传来了骨头折断的声音。  
“我只是想让你快乐地活下去而已。”克尔苏加德不无遗憾地说道。  
“啊——”阿尔萨斯惨叫一声，没有魔力的身体在强大的巫妖面前如同脆弱的树枝，骨骼断裂的剧痛令他的意识中断片刻，一下子站不稳跌倒在地上。他嘴唇哆嗦着扶住自己的手臂，冷汗不断从额头滑落，他对克尔苏加德冷酷的举动感到恐慌，死亡骑士从没想过巫妖会如此的决绝甚至不带一丝犹豫，之前默默的服帖他可装的真像。  
右手彻底失去了行动力，但阿尔萨斯仍旧抱着一丝侥幸，故意没有使用惯用的左手还是想着能否有机会接近霜之哀伤。他艰难地抬头看着巫妖，那副冒着寒气的骷髅面孔怎么说得出快乐？死亡骑士觉得莫大的讽刺，他现在的处境没有一分一毫与快乐有关，这一切的罪魁祸首岂不就是克尔苏加德自己？  
克尔苏加德对阿尔萨斯的痛呼没有多少反应。在过去的那一百次轮回中他见过阿尔萨斯太多太多离奇的死法，以至于这种程度的小伤他的内心根本毫无波动，况且他这是为了制止阿尔萨斯更多任性的行为，是为了他好。  
“你看看你，弄得这么狼狈。”巫妖蹲下身把倒在地上的死亡骑士搀扶起来放回了床上。后者浑身赤裸，抱着自己折断的右手疼得咬牙切齿，瞪着他的目光中也满是敌意。看到这目光，克尔苏加德感到有些郁闷和寂寞，而他能想到的最好的排遣这种寂寞的方式就是与阿尔萨斯紧紧结合在一起。  
“我的国王......”克尔苏加德俯身抱住人类柔软的躯体，用自己长着尖角的脸颊小心翼翼地蹭了蹭对方的脸。随后他不顾阿尔萨斯的反对侧抬起他的一条腿，指骨伸向那个昨日才被使用过的红肿小穴，用魔法制造了大量滑腻的粘液来为他润滑。  
“你……”手腕的剧痛几乎夺走了他的全部注意力，但阿尔萨斯依然能清楚地感受到冰冷的骨节触碰他的后穴。他的右手软软的搭在腹部，小心地不去给它造成更多伤害，目光迎着巫妖，注视他眼眶中燃得正旺的火焰。他自觉自己还保留着些许属于人类的感情，面前刚折断他的手臂就能接着同他做爱的巫妖到底是秉持着怎样的情绪？太阳井的重生到底把他变成了什么样的怪物？  
后穴里的手指探入得更深，按压扩张着温热的肠道，诡异的侵入感和手腕的痛苦相互拉扯切割着阿尔萨斯的心智。他被抬起的大腿都有点抽筋般的发抖，额头上的冷汗更是一刻都没停过。不过现在的痛楚还不足以令他晕过去，死亡骑士较于人类强健的身体让他必须意识清醒地品味这每一分折磨。  
扩张完毕后克尔苏加德将自己的阴茎顶入了阿尔萨斯温暖紧实的甬道里。随着他的插入，怀中的阿尔萨斯打了个激灵，嘴里也发出一声低低的痛哼。  
“乖......很快就会舒服的。”巫妖安慰着，双手小心翼翼地摸上死亡骑士的胸肌和腹肌。他今天特意将手包裹在一层魔法构筑的筋肉里，这样就不会在亲热的时候划出无数血口子。他一边揉捏阿尔萨斯饱满的胸部，下身也开始了规律了抽插，龟头一下下顶撞滑过那敏感的腺体。  
“不……”从后穴涌现的奇异快感让阿尔萨斯摇着头拒绝，白色的长发随着他的动作散在床上飞舞竟然有种凄厉的美感。巫妖的进出得越来越激烈，阿尔萨斯被顶得一直往上耸，他无助地用完好的左手抓着克尔苏加德的手臂，飘着蓝雾的双眼明灭不定。  
不要了……死亡骑士张着嘴却发不出声音，他的思维在疼痛和快感的争夺间变得愈发混乱。虽然尖利的骨头没有划伤他的身体，但巫妖冰冷的气息仍然让阿尔萨斯感到冻结的刺痛。这样挥之不去的痛楚令他完全没有勃起，腿间的阴茎一直软软的跟着克尔苏加德进出的动作小幅度的晃动。  
克尔苏加德对现在这样的阿尔萨斯非常满意，他是如此的温顺，躺在自己身下包容和接受着来自自己的一切。他无法离开，不会死在那些可恨的北伐军手里，也不会爱上别的什么人。噢，就算阿尔萨斯永远不爱他也无所谓，只要他在自己身边，不爱任何其他的人。  
“阿尔萨斯，我的小王子......”克尔苏加德双手抓着他淡色的乳头下身用力连续戳刺，快速捣弄下肉洞被捣得水声连连，先前注入进去的润滑液都被打成了泡沫从交合处溢出来。透过半透明的蓝色阳具可以清晰看到被操红的内壁，克尔苏加德在极大的精神与肉体满足中达到了高潮，将精液通通射入了阿尔萨斯肠道深处。  
克尔苏加德的魔力来源于太阳井和自身的死灵魔法，是完全独立且不受巫妖王统一影响的，他的精液本身就是一种魔力精华，在射入阿尔萨斯体内并被吸收后，会给后者恢复一定的魔力。但这件事巫妖并没有放在心上，毕竟一次射出的量有限，这么一点魔力也不够阿尔萨斯兴风作浪的。  
感受到克尔苏加德射精的阿尔萨斯颤抖了一下，虽然一直从前列腺的摩擦中获得快感，但手臂处强烈的痛苦还是没能让他顺利的高潮。射进去的精液很快就被肠道吸收，阿尔萨斯的精神因为获取到魔力的滋养清明了不少。  
主动点，死亡骑士，这是你逃跑的机会。  
大脑中又响起巫妖王的声音，无疑每一次他都在默默的观看全程，甚至连他从中取得魔力都探查的清清楚楚。阿尔萨斯倍感羞耻地咬紧了牙，下意识拒绝这个建议，他不可能放任自己通过委身人下来达到目的，可是如今恪守骑士那种正大光明的精神还有用吗？年轻人在心底思索了片刻，艰难地决定下次巫妖要同他交合的时候不表现出抗拒的意思，毕竟通过一次性爱获得的魔力比他想象中还要多，也许再多来几次，他真的有机会逃走。  
完事后克尔苏加德握住阿尔萨斯那以奇怪角度垂落下来的右手帮他把骨头正了回去，并用一块硬木板绑起来固定好，准备让它自己慢慢愈合。他最近正在制作一条禁魔项圈，等那个做好后他就可以在房间里安置两个黑曜石雕像来每天为阿尔萨斯调理身体，又不必担心他从中攫取魔力。  
“你的右手是一次教训，以后不要顽皮了。”克尔苏加德摸了摸阿尔萨斯的白色长发，为他盖好被子后才离开。接下来的两天里，巫妖经常来这个小房间里"疼爱”阿尔萨斯。只要他处理完外界传回的信息与属下们的工作安排，他都会尽可能地陪伴自己的国王。按照他的预计，耐奥祖最后的防线应该也快要被恶魔猎手攻破了，要不了几天他和阿尔萨斯就能彻底摆脱这个笼罩在头上的阴影，前往他预定好的世外净土。  
几日里激烈的性爱令阿尔萨斯手脚发软，但从中获得的魔力却比想象中充足，他没有消耗魔力恢复自己的右手，在克尔苏加德面前也一直装作虚弱的样子，等候着逃跑的时机。只不过阿尔萨斯没想到这个机会竟然来得如此快，这天傍晚巫妖难得没有来他的房间，屋外的亡灵似乎也出现了骚乱。还没等到死亡骑士起身出门探查，巫妖王的声音就在他脑海中响起。  
去南部的海岸，有一条无人看管的船只。  
耐奥祖命令他放弃霜之哀伤，那把被巫妖视作威胁的符文剑上所携带的封印并不是阿尔萨斯现在能够解开的。他也不再犹豫，立刻冲出门用死亡契约“吃掉”门口把手的两个憎恶回复了更多精力。死亡骑士一挥手召唤出无敌，这匹从生到死都伴随他的战马蹭了蹭他的手，阿尔萨斯回应地摸了它的脑袋便骑上去朝南面出发。  
一路上他遭遇的亡灵很少，耐奥祖告诉他似乎是亡灵气息的原因，海岸生活的龙虾人发生了暴动，其中的萨满祭司竟然召唤出几只章鱼巨怪让巫妖无暇分身。老兽人的语气幸灾乐祸，仿佛就等着克尔苏加德吃瘪，他继续指挥着死亡骑士朝船只进发，还不忘用只言片语讽刺巫妖。  
毫无阻碍地抵达了目的地，阿尔萨斯看见几只食尸鬼正站在一艘小型救生筏旁边。看来时间的确紧迫，这艘船最多也就容纳三人。死亡骑士收回了无敌，控制住两只食尸鬼作为水手趁着夜色迅速划向远方，心中隐隐有种逃出生天的快慰。  
克尔苏加德收拾完海怪造成的骚乱后回到房间，发现阿尔萨斯居然不见了！他心里一沉，强烈的不安感和恐惧充斥了他的全部身心。他想起在过去那一百次失败中，有一次就是他刚刚离开了五分钟，阿尔萨斯的尸体就被穿在了冰刺上……  
“阿尔萨斯？阿尔萨斯！”巫妖发动了所有亡灵奴仆开始搜寻死亡骑士，自己则疯了般冲向海岸线。他估计是耐奥祖从中作梗指点了阿尔萨斯最佳的逃跑时机和路线，他们现在一定是要乘船才能离岛的。没过多久，他果然在一处偏僻的海岸边发现了阿尔萨斯和一艘小船。见他过来，死亡骑士划桨划得越发卖力，不到一分钟竟划出十几米。  
“我不会让你离开我的……”克尔苏加德伸手指向海面，澎湃的冰霜魔力在他的胸腔间激荡，他暗紫色的法袍也在这强烈的魔法波动中上下翻飞。随着巫妖暴怒地念诵出咒语，这一片海域的天色都跟着暗了下来，海上的风暴变得极为可怖。重生无数次的他掌握的禁咒是连耐奥祖都不曾知晓的，阿尔萨斯小船两侧的海面被硬生生冻结，宽广的冰域从海滩一直蔓延出去几十海里。  
“不——”看着面前大片被冻住的海水，阿尔萨斯才真切的意识到自己与巫妖之间实力的差距居然如此之大。他发出绝望的吼声，出逃的欣慰瞬间消失殆尽，耐奥祖看到这样的情形也不再言语，只在他脑海中长叹一声，透着无力回天的感慨。  
即使巫妖王已经放弃了他，死亡骑士还是不甘坐以待毙，他召唤出无敌沿着冰面向外跑去，心想着或许投入海里，让冰冷的海水淹没都比被巫妖抓回去当作玩物要好。阿尔萨斯眼看克尔苏加德还没追上来，骑着马纵身一跃跳进海里，同时散去了维持他身体的魔力，期盼着这样可以永久的陷入沉睡。  
“不！阿尔萨斯！”眼看着死亡骑士被海水淹没，克尔苏加德也猛地跳进了水里。两人都是不死族，自然不存在什么被淹死之类的可笑发展，但大海这么宽阔，万一他真的把阿尔萨斯弄丢了那就不好找了。好在巫妖在水中远比死亡骑士更加灵活，他的骸骨身体受到的阻力很小，也没有穿着死亡骑士那样沉重的盔甲，两人间的距离很快就缩短了。  
“你为什么一定要去做危险的事情，你为什么总是不愿意听我的忠告……”克尔苏加德既伤心又愤怒，在靠近到一定距离后他身上环绕的锁链激射向阿尔萨斯，缠住对方的手脚后拖向自己。等把阿尔萨斯切切实实抱进怀里后他发现骑士呛了很多海水，有些痛苦地吐着气泡。  
“我现在就带你上去。”克尔苏加德搂着他朝海面游去。阿尔萨斯毕竟是个特殊的不死族，保留着一半的活人特性，虽然不至于淹死，但看来溺水缺氧还是会使他难受的。  
“咳咳咳……”回到陆地后，阿尔萨斯发出一连串剧烈的咳嗽，腥涩的海水呛得他喉咙疼痛，呼吸间都充满血腥的味道。他歪过头呕出一大口海水，虽然呼吸并不是必要的，但此刻鼻腔喉咙都仿佛灼烧般难受的阿尔萨斯还是抑制不住的不停喘息。“杀了我，巫妖……”他艰难地开口，声音嘶哑的厉害，双眼里冰蓝色的光芒近乎消失，浅浅的缩成一圈围着他绿色的瞳孔。  
海水打湿的白色长发盖住他比往常更加灰败的脸颊，“我……咳咳…我不是你的……玩具…”阿尔萨斯偏过脑袋，眼睛无神地看向一旁的白色冰面，甚至开始回忆与希尔瓦娜斯的对峙，如果克尔苏加德没有及时赶到救下他，会不会是个更好的结局？  
“……”听到阿尔萨斯如此要求，克尔苏加德那原本充满忧虑的眼神彻底变得漠然了。他冷冷地打量了一会儿这个不听话的小国王，用锁链再次捆住他，像拖一袋货物一样把他一路拖回了基地里。


	4. 第四章

回到先前关押阿尔萨斯的房间，克尔苏加德把湿哒哒的死亡骑士扒光后甩到了一张长桌上用锁链捆牢，然后拿出一柄薄而锋利的刀刃开始进行附魔。整个过程中他一言不发，没有任何人知道此时的巫妖在想些什么。  
将闪着蓝光的刀刃磨得足够锋利后，克尔苏加德又用红色的墨水在阿尔萨斯修长的四肢上分别画了四道红线，位置都在上肢的三分之一处，两边非常对称。  
“……你，要干什么？”刺耳的刀刃摩擦声突然让阿尔萨斯心中无端的恐慌，他紧紧盯着巫妖手中的剑刃，又审视对方看不出表情的骷髅面孔。这和他认知中的克尔苏加德完全不同，如此的冷酷，坚定的动作好似已经做下了某种决定。  
在刀刃贴近他的皮肉之时，比疼痛先刺激到他的是冻结骨血的寒冷，死亡骑士瞪大了双眼，难以置信地望着克尔苏加德，隐约对巫妖要干的事情有所察觉。  
该不会……？不可能……他在心底否认着那个可怖的猜想。  
哈哈哈哈哈……阿尔萨斯皱起眉，他听见巫妖王发出一阵怪异扭曲的笑声，可他没时间仔细思考这到底意味着什么，快要刺入他身体的利刃攥住了他的全部心神。  
克尔苏加德将刀稍微举起来了一些，然后重重地剁了下去。这经过反复打磨的锋利刀刃像切开一块奶酪一样顺利地切开了阿尔萨斯的左臂的血肉，只是在臂骨那里稍微卡了一下。克尔苏加德神色不改，紧接着第二刀又精准砍向那根骨头，须臾间就把死亡骑士的整条胳膊都切了下来。  
整个断面非常平整，让最挑剔的艺术家来看也挑不出毛病。血管、肌肉、骨头，他们都保持着统一的横截面。而且由于刀身进行了冰霜和死灵魔法的附魔，死亡骑士的左臂并没有大量喷溅鲜血，而是过了好一会儿才溢出些暗红的血液，沿着桌腿形成细流。  
“……啊啊啊——”即使有冰霜的魔法缓和的疼痛，断肢的强烈痛楚在神经截断之后稍有延迟地传递到阿尔萨斯的大脑中，他无助地爆发惨烈的尖叫，但全是亡灵的岛屿上对人类凄厉的哭叫毫无察觉，各自继续着自己的动作宛如无事发生。  
“不……不要…克，克尔苏加德……”阿尔萨斯声音抖个不停，嚅嗫着喊着巫妖的名字，他意识到对方想做的不是一个“小小”的惩罚，画在他四肢上的红线意味着他将全部失去它们。“…求你了，杀了我……”死亡骑士额头上的冷汗如流水一般往下淌，几乎与活人无异的海绿色双眼里止不住的落下泪水，他无法想象没有四肢的生活是怎样的地狱，但巫妖的动作并未受到丝毫影响，对他的恳求也熟视无睹。  
“我只是想让你远离毁灭。”克尔苏加德叫了另一个死亡骑士下属进来，让他用死亡缠绕为阿尔萨斯治疗断肢处的伤口，以免失血过多。  
“别担心，我只是替你保管它们。没有了四肢你就不会再受控于别人去做什么危险的事情......”克尔苏加德说完，绕到阿尔萨斯右臂处再次比划起了刀。阿尔萨斯右手腕的骨折才刚刚好，可惜很快就要连同整条右臂一起告别主人了。克尔苏加德叹了口气，然后像对待刚刚被砍断的左臂一样用力连砍三刀。  
持续的疼痛让阿尔萨斯根本听不进去巫妖说了什么，他的惨叫开始变得有气无力渐渐衰弱，双眼里的光芒几近消失。失去双臂的不真实感现在才逐渐消退，他的脑袋歪到一边，成股的眼泪不断地滑落，甚至哭的鼻涕都狼狈的冒出来，彻底失去了作为骑士的任何尊严。  
“……杀…了我……”沙哑的嗓音在呼痛的间隙依旧祈求着巫妖给他一个了结，整个人都因为过分的痛楚无意识的抽搐，阿尔萨斯思绪断断续续的，眼前闪现着色彩各异的古怪方块，似乎即将陷入昏迷。  
“都会过去的，忍一忍，一切都会好起来的。”克尔苏加德也知道砍断四肢的过程是极其血腥痛苦的，但长痛不如短痛，就差双腿就可以结束了。他亲吻了一下阿尔萨斯的额头，然后用止血扎带紧紧捆住后者的大腿，将他的动脉血管压紧。  
“等会我砍下他的左腿时，你要注意立刻给他治疗。腿部的创面比较大，必须及时止血。”克尔苏加德嘱咐着下属，然后持刀对准了红线标记的部位用力剁了下去。  
“啊啊啊——”仿佛垂死中的人突然爆发出强烈的惨叫，阿尔萨斯最后一眼看见鲜血溅满巫妖苍白的骷髅面颊，但他眼眶中燃烧的冰蓝火焰甚至都没有因此动摇分毫。紧接着承受不住断掉肢体剧痛的人类终于陷入昏迷之中，与此同时丧失控制的肌肉让死亡骑士疲软的阴茎顶端泻出一股淡黄色的尿液，混合着大腿断面喷溅出来的血液一滴一滴顺着桌沿落到地上溅出朵朵血花。  
阿尔萨斯昏迷的时间很短，不一会就被无法停下的痛楚唤醒，他迷迷糊糊地打开双眼却感受不到双手的存在才惊觉这并非一场噩梦。“呜……”即使是意志坚定的死亡骑士，精神也逐渐崩溃，他控制不了地抽泣，随着每一下胸膛剧烈的起伏甚至还有更多的尿液从垂下的阴茎滴落。  
尽管扎了止血带，整个砍断大腿还是有不少鲜血迸出来溅到了巫妖脸上。克尔苏加德十分镇定地用寒冰魔法冻结了阿尔萨斯流血的部位，然后让开位置给前来治疗的死亡骑士。他本人则撑开阿尔萨斯的眼皮观察了一下他的状态。  
“还是得给你补充一点魔力......”巫妖出门唤来一座黑曜石雕像，自己也按着阿尔萨斯的胸膛给他注入魔力。等到死亡骑士眼眶中的蓝焰再度明亮起来时，他才持刀走向那条仅剩的右腿。  
“就差最后一步了。”克尔苏加德说着。  
重新获得魔力的死亡骑士意识恢复清明，这意味着他要清醒地品味被截断大腿的痛苦，阿尔萨斯看着巫妖的眼神里都带上本能的恐惧。他大脑中默默观看全程的巫妖王终于发出感慨，耐奥祖似乎也同死亡骑士一样震惊，他认知中的克尔苏加德或许会对任何不相干的人冷酷果断，却从未想到他居然能对阿尔萨斯下狠手……他之前还一度以为克尔苏加德喜欢阿尔萨斯呢。  
眼见着刀刃将要落下的人连话都说不出来，他嘴唇微微颤抖，视线宛如凝固一般盯着巫妖手中的刀，眼中重燃起的火焰都缩小了一圈。  
阿尔萨斯的右腿因为过度的紧张开始不自然的抽筋，就算是锁链也不能完全捆住他，克尔苏加德不得不用一只手死死按住他的大腿才好下刀。作为一个追求完美的人，这项工程对克尔苏加德来说也是非常辛苦的，他将注意力集中在画好的红线上，手稳稳地沿着预定的路线砍进了阿尔萨斯的血肉里。肌腱被割断以及骨头碎裂的声音传来，他顾不上思考，又是相同轨迹的一刀，终于将最后一条腿也完美地砍了下来。  
“终于......”克尔苏加德长舒一口气，他将砍下来的阿尔萨斯的右腿抱在怀里，那腿离开了自己的主人还在条件反射性的抽搐。  
彻底失去四肢的阿尔萨斯连叫喊都发不出来，嗓子里好像被一大块棉花紧紧塞住，除了黯淡的喘息声和起伏的胸膛外整个人宛如一具尸体。他四肢的断面已经不再流血，但致命的缺失感令他神志恍惚，侧着脸望向克尔苏加德的神情只剩下单纯的害怕。  
强烈的痛感在黑耀石雕像的治疗下缓缓减少，而死亡缠绕的法术让剖开的截面开始愈合，阿尔萨斯感到残余的肢体如同被蚂蚁啃食般麻痒，可他现在连扭动身子都难以做到，这副样子继续活着比死掉还令人绝望。  
等到所有断面的皮肤都在魔法摧动下愈合后，克尔苏加德松开了锁链。阿尔萨斯只剩下三分之一的四肢在桌上挣扎挥舞，看样子是想要坐起身。  
“别急，别急。你现在肯定还不适应没有四肢的感觉，很难掌握平衡，别摔着了。”克尔苏加德把那段挣扎着的身体抱起来，用干净的湿毛巾给他擦拭身上的血迹，甚至连腿间的尿液也好好处理了。  
“累了吧？我抱你去床上休息一会儿。”克尔苏加德把阿尔萨斯抱到了柔软的床铺上。在去除四肢后，死亡骑士的重量变得很轻，他可以非常方便地把他抱来抱去。  
紧贴着巫妖散发寒意的身体让阿尔萨斯轻轻颤抖，他第一次如此清楚地体会到冰凉肋骨触碰带来的战栗。克尔苏加德温柔仿佛对待情人的姿态没有给阿尔萨斯半点安慰，相反更令他感到恐惧，明明几分钟前冷漠地斩去他的手脚，转眼间就换了一副面孔，他到底抱有怎样的心态才能做的这样面不改色？  
像物品般被安置在床上，阿尔萨斯想要远离巫妖的触碰都不可能，他只剩短短一截的四肢没法做出任何想要的举动，连翻身也成了非常困难的事。皮肤愈合后其下的骨骼肌健仍在生长，蚀骨的麻痒却没法伸手去抓挠。阿尔萨斯吃力地蠕动残缺的肢体在床上磨蹭，他光是想象这幅虫子一样丑陋的模样就作呕，克尔苏加德怎么还可以用那种带着爱意宛若视他为宝物的目光望着他……  
"以后我可以每天都抱着你，我会代替你的四肢，你想要什么都可以告诉我。”克尔苏加德爱抚着阿尔萨斯被冷汗浸过有些潮湿的白发，心里寻思着等会过来给他好好洗个澡。  
“我很快就回来。”他将先前砍下的四肢全部擦干净并冰封起来，准备找个箱子将它们好好储存一下，留下这句话就匆匆离开了。  
听见门关上的声音，阿尔萨斯开始在床上发疯了一样扭动，嘴里溢出绝望不甘的低吼。他现在和肉块有什么区别，甚至感觉随手缝出来的憎恶都比他看着顺眼。剩余的残肢异常艰难地带着他的身体挪动，阿尔萨斯攒足一波力气忍着断面钻心的疼痛撑住床板想直立起来，但由于不适应变化的重心，一下子没稳住整个人向床边倒去。  
只听见血肉撞击石头的闷响，死亡骑士小声哀嚎，他脑袋结实地撞在地面上，额头磕出来小片血迹。他面朝下喘息休息了片刻才重新聚集起力量，用断臂抵着地面痛苦地把自己翻过来，但这最后的动作已经消耗掉他所剩无几的体力，半天都瘫在地上毫无动静。  
克尔苏加德把阿尔萨斯的肢体妥善储存好后返回房间，就看到阿尔萨斯本人正躺在地上狼狈地喘息，额头磕出了血丝，刚刚愈合的断面也磨得血肉模糊。  
“这是怎么了？你想要什么就大声叫我啊，别自己乱来。”他有些心疼地把脏兮兮的肉段抱起来擦了擦。因为没有穿衣服，阿尔萨斯身上的汗水直接和地上的灰尘混在一起，把他自己弄得脏兮兮的。  
“我先带你去洗澡好不好？然后我让人换一个有围栏的床，这样你就不会掉下来了。”克尔苏加德亲吻了一下阿尔萨斯的额头，把他抱到浴室里召唤出水元素来给他冲洗。  
“不要！你把我当成什么了？！”阿尔萨斯惊怒地大吼，他眼中的火焰一下燃得很旺直直瞪着克尔苏加德。破碎的肢体、带围栏的床、任何事情都得仰仗巫妖的照顾，他咬着牙面孔绝望地扭曲，这样比宠物更丧失尊严的生活到底要持续多久？  
水流滑过他的躯体洗净血腥尘泥，阿尔萨斯自觉是巫妖的玩偶，对方充满体贴温柔的举动只在加深他的恐惧与厌恶。湿透的长发搭住他的脸颊，死亡骑士本能地想伸手拂开却发现他哪里还来的手臂，仅剩的一截残肢可笑的在空中挥舞。意识到这点的阿尔萨斯突然间情绪有些崩溃，眼眶里的火焰被浇灭了般减弱，从眼角溢出的泪水混合着清洗他的水流从脸庞跌落。  
克尔苏加德用皂荚将阿尔萨斯彻底清洗了一遍，把他那头杂乱的长发也洗了，并且护理得非常柔顺，重新散发出柔和的银色光泽。  
“您真是我见过的最完美的人，就算去掉四肢也是这么漂亮。”克尔苏加德发自真心地赞美道。他握住阿尔萨斯腿间软垂的性器，又拿起毛巾细细擦拭，甚至连包皮里面都用水流清洗了一番。洗完前面，阿尔萨斯的性器受到摩擦刺激竟然有些抬头，巫妖笑了笑又继续冲洗他后面紧绷的菊穴。  
“不……”掩饰不住的生理反应让阿尔萨斯倍感难堪，失去了四肢后身体的其他部分变得更为敏感，加上刚才新伤愈合的酥麻令他整个人开始发软。“你是个疯子吗，巫妖？这样的躯体我只觉得丑陋恶心。”阿尔萨斯不懂克尔苏加德究竟是怎样的心思，对这种残破无能的身躯也能产生欲望。他合上余下的小截大腿想抵抗对方的动作，但残留的部分根本没法挡住他的阴茎或是后穴，断肢的开合蠕动反而有种异常的诱惑感。  
“别说这样的话，你永远是最美的。”仿佛是为了帮助阿尔萨斯认识到他有多美，巫妖召唤出一面冰镜，正好对着他们两人。镜中阿尔萨斯短短的一截身体被白色的骸骨抱在膝盖上冲洗，人类年轻饱满的肉体和巫妖的嶙峋白骨形成鲜明对比，他躯干上四个凸起的圆柱体无助的挥舞也带来极强的视觉刺激。  
“我又忍不住想要你了……”克尔苏加德低声说着，解开腰带后把阿尔萨斯稍微抱起来了一点，让那被水流冲洗过的淡色花蕾对准自己新生出来的蓝色阳具，然后慢慢按了下去。  
阿尔萨斯发出痛苦的哼声，眯起的双眼从镜子里清楚地看见流动着魔力的性器没入他的身体，而他残缺肢体的舞动看上去畸形的恐怖。“我不要看……”他紧闭上双眼，下身遭到侵犯的痛楚更加明显，脑海里刚才匆匆一瞥看到的画面挥之不去，甚至比睁眼看着还要生动。  
这和美丽根本就沾不上边，阿尔萨斯做不出任何拒绝的行为，他真的就像个大玩具被紧紧搂着操的上下耸动。就算他咬紧了牙不想叫出声，鼻息之间还是透出小声的呻吟，在体内的阴茎擦过前列腺的时候，怪异的快感让他忍不住睁开眼，这副被骷髅抱在怀里，表情痛爽交错的失神模样剧烈地冲击了死亡骑士的神经。  
这…这怎么可能是真的……阿尔萨斯骇然地瞪大了眼，突然间没法把目光从镜子里他残缺的身体上挪开，多么肮脏丑陋的样子，竟然还从这恶心的性爱中获得了快乐……  
“啊……阿尔萨斯……”与死亡骑士的痛苦无助不同，克尔苏加德紧紧搂抱着怀中温暖的肉体，感觉到十足的快活。历经那么多条时间线，他们终于在一起了，阿尔萨斯终于“安全”了。克尔苏加德一边顶起胯骨在王子柔软紧致的甬道里抽插，一边用指骨揉捏那两颗凸起的葡萄，将它们硬生生捏出了一些血色。  
“以后我再也不会离开你，我去哪里都要带着你……你就插在我的身上好不好？我搂着你你就不会掉下去。”  
“不……不要！”阿尔萨斯想象到那个画面瞬间毛骨悚然，余下的肢体发疯了般扭动，“恶心…变态……”喘息之中他费力地转头瞪着巫妖，自以为恶狠狠地谩骂对方，其实声音早在快感里变得柔软。  
“别碰我…呜……”乳尖时不时遭到锐利指骨的触碰，痛爽间阿尔萨斯带上了哭腔，他都没有办法拒绝巫妖的亲近，那克尔苏加德所说的话可能真的会成为现实。“我，我不是你拿来取乐的物品……”死亡骑士绝望地吼道，这样深沉的无力感浸没他的心，从头到脚都仿佛跌入了诺森德的寒风之中令他忍不住地发抖。  
阿尔萨斯方才那番挣扎扭动将克尔苏加德的阳具吸得死死的，过度的快感使他很快到达了高潮，掐着阿尔萨斯的腰把他疯狂上下起落了几次后射进了他的肠道里。  
“唔……对不起。”从高潮的空白中回过神来的克尔苏加德长舒一口气，这才有心情去回想阿尔萨斯先前的话。他并没有想作践阿尔萨斯把他当玩具的意思，可他的行为的的确确是这样……克尔苏加德一时也不知道如何辩驳，他打算用些别的好处来安抚一下他的国王。  
“你不喜欢我抱着你是因为很冷对吧？那我以后都变幻成人类的外表，这样就不会冻着你。巫妖的形态确实不方便，如果是人类的肉体，抚摸你你也会更舒服……”  
“不……呜……”巫妖射进他体内的精液中蕴含的魔法令阿尔萨斯快乐得颤抖，阴茎粗暴地顶弄前列腺混合获取魔法的舒畅，阿尔萨斯绷紧了身体在屈辱中用后穴达到高潮。在极乐巅峰的同时，死亡骑士的情绪突然崩溃了，他意识到自己不可能逃脱克尔苏加德的控制，连死去都是遥不可及的幻想。  
高潮的尾韵里，阿尔萨斯半睁着眼，源源不断的泪水从眼底涌出。从幼时被训斥以来，他再也没有哭得如此失控，眼泪鼻涕脱了线般滑落，方才激烈动作间飞散的长发也粘在他满是水渍的脸上。  
“你疯了，克尔苏加德……”阿尔萨斯哭得打嗝，断断续续地对巫妖说话，“我…我不可能会喜欢你，不管什么样子。”无论克尔苏加德变成什么形态，经历了断肢痛楚又被当作玩偶抱紧的人只会觉得更加恐惧。但阿尔萨斯逐渐发现他说的话都如同对牛弹琴，巫妖根本不需要他的认同，他感觉自己或许只是对方达成理想的道具而已。  
克尔苏加德心中一痛，然后他下意识忽略了阿尔萨斯刚刚说的那句话，只当对方在任性赌气。  
“好了好了，你看看你，怎么又弄脏了？”克尔苏加德召来清水重新给阿尔萨斯洗了脸，并用指骨伸进那个湿滑的小穴中抠挖，还来不及被完全吸收的精液在巫妖的指骨上牵出黏稠的丝线。阿尔萨斯在他的掌控下敏感的颤抖，短短的四肢缺乏安全感地乱动起来。  
“我发现你先前失禁了好几次，我帮你冲洗下膀胱吧。”巫妖说着取出一根细长的软管，捏住死亡骑士的阴茎，将管子一点点插进了对方的尿道，直抵膀胱。阿尔萨斯肯定是第一次被人侵入尿道，这个过程并不轻松，他在拐弯的地方疼得嘶嘶抽气。  
“那我开始放水了？”  
“等，等等，啊啊……”阿尔萨斯惊恐地惨叫，膀胱被注入液体的胀痛让他小幅度的发颤，但他不敢用力挣扎，害怕自己会弄断那根看上去脆弱的细管。  
来自身体内部诡异的酸胀攫住他的神经，阿尔萨斯本能地想伸手抓住什么转移注意力，然而他朝后伸去的肢体触碰到克尔苏加德冰凉的肋骨令他如梦初醒。他什么都没有了，不谈拒绝的能力，甚至连舒缓痛楚都做不到……  
“住手，克尔苏加德！求你了……”阿尔萨斯恐慌地目睹自己的下腹隐隐约约的隆起，颤抖着声音祈求巫妖。他无助地转头靠住散发寒气的胸腔，抬起含满泪水的眼睛望向克尔苏加德的面孔。  
阿尔萨斯那双璀璨的海绿色眼睛含着泪水望向自己的感觉使克尔苏加德愣住了，手上操纵的水流也随之停下。  
“真拿你没办法，那就这个程度就好。”巫妖的头骨蹭了蹭死亡骑士的发顶，他用掌骨轻轻摩挲那饱胀的膀胱，让里面的水流顺着细导管慢慢往外排。因为纤细的导尿管每次排出的量很有限，克尔苏加德抱着阿尔萨斯帮他排尿的过程也持续了很久，他自己觉得这个画面亲密温馨极了。  
被圈在怀里的阿尔萨斯难受不安地扭动，他截断的手臂搭在克尔苏加德环住他的臂骨上，剩下的短短一截大腿由于被迫排尿的酸楚微微打开。这种无法畅快排泄的难耐抓挠着阿尔萨斯的心，他咬着唇低低呻吟，小腹随着急促的呼吸收缩。如果他的腿还在，恐怕现在已经抓紧脚趾近乎痉挛了吧，可残余下来的肢体连表达痛苦都如此有限，仅能从阿尔萨斯咬的出血的嘴唇看出他在受着多么大的煎熬。  
“不要了，克尔苏加德，让我休息。”灌注进去的清水渐渐流干净，阿尔萨斯分外疲惫地说道，阴茎也在痛苦之中蜷缩成一小团。  
“好，那我抱你过去。”阿尔萨斯依靠在他怀里，念着他的名字提出的合理要求，克尔苏加德当然不会拒绝。他小心地拔出细长的软管，又给阿尔萨斯紧绷的腹部做了一些按摩，最后才把他的国王抱回了床铺。  
带围栏的小床还需要一天时间才能做好，克尔苏加德用棉被把阿尔萨斯赤裸的身体包裹起来然后抱着他睡觉。  
经历了一整天的逃亡又被强行抓回来折磨，阿尔萨斯的精力已经衰弱到极点，他贴着克尔苏加德的胸腔，冰冰凉凉的骨架触感很差，他竟然认真地考虑起巫妖提到变成人类的话。这个念头雷劈一般击中了他，立刻将死亡骑士置入更深的恐慌中，他怎么能就这样安于现状，或许还有机会……就算不能逃走，想办法死掉也比如今的处境强。  
怀着这般强烈的反抗心，阿尔萨斯放任袭来的困意沉浸到睡眠中。离开魔法和霜之哀伤的维持，本来不需要睡眠的死亡骑士越来越像活人，他渐渐感受到疲惫、饥饿，而且不是对魔力的饥渴，只是单纯的和人类时期一样对食物的渴求。但这感觉还很模糊，阿尔萨斯并未放在心上，此时他最需要的还是平静的沉睡，恢复一天来消耗殆尽的体力和精神。


	5. 第五章

如此又等待了三天，克尔苏加德收到手下传来的情报称诺森德已全面沦陷，恶魔猎手摧毁了冰封王座。耐奥祖的的确确是消失了，巫妖再三检查了霜之哀伤与阿尔萨斯的状态，后者再没有被头痛折磨过的症状。但出于谨慎考虑，克尔苏加德足足在这座临时基地里逗留了半个月才起航前往他预订的岛屿。  
“那里的风景很美，而且岛屿的面积也挺大，我们完全可以建起一个小型的王国......你有什么想法吗？我可以帮你规划进去，比如漂亮的宫殿和马场。”克尔苏加德抱着阿尔萨斯坐在船舱里逗他说话。为了不让阿尔萨斯知道他们航海的路线，克尔苏加德并没有带他去甲板上放风，而是自己在船舱里陪着他，让信任的属下去掌舵。  
“马场？有什么用？”阿尔萨斯不屑地哼了一声，修筑再漂亮的宫殿不也是镶了金边的笼子，他现在的模样住在哪里又有什么区别。这让他对克尔苏加德的提议都兴致缺缺，目光无神地看着角落一副心不在焉的样子。不过这半个月的时间死亡骑士已经逐渐适应了没有手脚的生活，他头枕着巫妖的胸骨感觉很不舒服的换了几次位置。  
最近阿尔萨斯察觉腹中的饥饿越来越突出，就算克尔苏加德给他足够的魔力，胃部也开始出现灼烧感。但他说不出来饿了这种示弱的话，难道需要别人来喂他进食吗？他的尊严早就所剩无几，怎么能进一步受到羞辱？  
“我知道你是个爱跑爱跳的性子......这样吧，以后等我认为时机成熟的时候我会把你的四肢还给你，你可以在我们的小王国里玩乐。”克尔苏加德用指尖摸了摸阿尔萨斯饱满的唇瓣说道。他的话使死亡骑士眼睛一亮，显然阿尔萨斯没想到还有拿回手脚的机会。从一开始想要复仇，摆脱耐奥祖与克尔苏加德的掌控，到一心逃跑，再到现在只想要夺回完整的身体，死亡骑士自己都没有意识到他的底线在一步步被拉低。  
“在船舱里是不是有些闷？我特意带了些葡萄酒在船上，来喝几杯吧。”在这半个月中克尔苏加德已经研究出了由巫妖形态变化成人类的法术。只见极寒的冰系魔力在他的操控下刷的一声收回到寒冰核心中，就像从来没有出现过一样。紧接着细小的蓝色魔力涓流从巫妖的手臂位置开始互相穿插着构造出血管，形成一片覆盖住骨骼的血管网络并蔓延至全身。阿尔萨斯瞪大眼睛注视着蓝色的虚幻肌肉从这片魔力构成的经络上开始生长，皮肤和毛发也在随后几秒钟内沿着已经构造完毕的部位，像是加工娃娃一般缝合起来。这恐怖又诡异的变化过程全部结束后，象征死灵魔法的强烈蓝光逐渐退去，克尔苏加德看起来就像活人一样正常。恢复人身的巫妖不再散发出会冻伤阿尔萨斯的极寒，他用柔软的双臂搂住死亡骑士，爱抚他的肌肤。由于迁徙，不愿旁人看见阿尔萨斯身体的克尔苏加德为他穿上了一件宽大的睡袍，此时把他抱在怀里仿佛抱着襁褓中的婴儿。 目睹了巫妖转化全过程的阿尔萨斯感到恐慌，这份慌张不是源自于骇人的景象，而是对强者本能的畏惧。他不知道克尔苏加德究竟隐藏了多久，他的心思和能力在阿尔萨斯看来深不可测，而残忍决绝的手段胜过诺森德呼啸的寒风。可是现在抱着他温柔的姿态不似伪装，阿尔萨斯转头从那双浅色眼睛里看到一种难以言喻的安宁，那是他无法理解的情绪。为什么可以在残酷的同时又表现得这么温和，阿尔萨斯不明白克尔苏加德对待他时好时坏的态度，他也看不出这到底是他所说的爱还是折磨。他打量了一会巫妖陌生的人类形态又转回去靠在对方的胸膛上，这次柔软的肉体令他感到舒适，屁股也扭动几下在克尔苏加德腿上找了个舒服的姿势。  
“我不想喝酒。”阿尔萨斯一口回绝了克尔苏加德，他对小酌一直兴致很低。圣骑士时期的同僚不少热爱饮酒，然而不仅是骑士同时作为一国储君的阿尔萨斯需要做到严于律己。他的生活中总是容不得消遣，不管是作为活人还是亡灵，时时刻刻都在为自己的理想和目标征战，甚至付出不可估量的代价。所以在听闻他的手脚依旧被保存后，阿尔萨斯丝毫没有乖乖听话的念头，他熄灭掉的逃跑之心又重新燃烧，或许克尔苏加德施舍给他的魔力能派上用场。  
“尝一点吧，我保证这个味道很好。”克尔苏加德命令仆人取来两瓶葡萄酒，这酒的酒色呈自然宝石红，散发出甜蜜的果香。他用高脚杯倒了半杯送到阿尔萨斯唇边示意他尝尝。很久没有进食与饮水的死亡骑士这段时间虽然通过性爱获得了不少魔力的滋养，但嘴唇还是有些干燥，此时闻到这款葡萄酒温和悠长的香味不禁舔了舔嘴唇。  
阿尔萨斯就着克尔苏加德递过来的杯子抿了一点酒液，尚未发酵很久的葡萄酒保留了大半的糖分，尝起来没有烈酒的辛辣刺鼻，徘徊在舌尖和葡萄果汁相差无几。长时间未进食过的死亡骑士舔掉唇边站上的液体，意犹未尽地饮了一大口，肚子里瞬间因为酒精的作用暖洋洋的。  
刚才的拒绝完全被阿尔萨斯抛在脑后，他又喝了几口，两只眼睛惬意地眯起来，头脑似乎因为饮酒速度过快眩晕起来，整个人飘忽忽的宛如踩在云端，身体使不上劲地软在克尔苏加德怀里。  
关于阿尔萨斯酒量不好这件事，克尔苏加德当然是心知肚明的，但他还是端着杯子喂阿尔萨斯又喝了不少酒。不一会只见死亡骑士苍白的脸颊泛起驼红，脑袋也无力地垂在他的颈窝处。克尔苏加德连忙用一只手抱紧他的腰免得他滑落到地上去。  
“这酒真的这么醉人吗？”巫妖自己也泯了一口剩下的那半杯葡萄酒，他刻意选了阿尔萨斯先前喝过的那一端，两人的唇印重叠仿佛间接接吻。“嗯，的确很醉人...大概因为这是陛下您喝过的酒。”  
克尔苏加德喝了一大口，然后放下杯子捏开阿尔萨斯的下巴将酒水渡了一些过去，强迫死亡骑士与自己“共饮”。  
“唔……”晕晕乎乎的阿尔萨斯顺从地咽下克尔苏加德送过来的酒液，一些咽不下去的液体从两人的嘴角缓缓滴下。没有什么接吻经验的年轻人被动地进入对方的节奏，舌头被勾住吮吸，唇齿纠缠间都是浓郁的果酒香气。不需要呼吸的两个人可以把一个吻拉的很长，好一会克尔苏加德才放开阿尔萨斯，后者张着嘴露出一小截舌头微微喘息。  
“好，好热……”彻底陷入醉酒的死亡骑士感觉自己仿佛踏进了被太阳晒过的棉花团，灵魂都飘飘悠悠的，两只眼睛半睁开其中的瞳孔已经开始放大。阿尔萨斯甚至忘记失去手脚的事实，他两根残余的上臂在空中晃了一下好像想要抱住克尔苏加德，脑袋无力地靠在巫妖颈窝那里，整个人昏昏沉沉的几乎要睡过去。  
“没错，好好休息吧，我的国王。等您睡上几回，这枯燥的航程就会结束，我们就能抵达新家了。”克尔苏加德怜爱地亲吻着阿尔萨斯的额头和眼皮，将他抱放在床上后又流连地一路亲过他的鼻梁与嘴角。醉酒的死亡骑士迷迷糊糊与他热吻了好几个来回，然后在他的安抚下陷入了沉睡。  
如此又航线了五天，克尔苏加德的小型舰队终于抵达他的理想岛屿。他将一直闷在船舱里的阿尔萨斯抱出来，站在甲板上吹着清爽的海风欣赏美丽的沙滩与茂密的森林。  
“我们将在这里建立基地，亲爱的国王。为了避免腐蚀之地将这片乐土转化为一座彻头彻尾的无聊的死灵岛，我只打算在岛的最北边修一座亡灵城，其他地方都按照人类的方式，用木头与石头慢慢搭建，这样也更有建造一个家的感觉不是吗？”  
多日不见阳光的阿尔萨斯靠在克尔苏加德怀里，迎着海风眯起眼睛。再次感受到自然的死亡骑士长长叹息一声，他的某些爱好难得没有因为死灵化而改变，他仍然喜欢阳光洒在皮肤上微微的灼热感，即便不用呼吸，新鲜空气里透着海洋的咸腥也比闷在船舱里舒适。  
“是的，我们会有一个家。”阿尔萨斯故意顺着巫妖的话说，表现得仿佛因为被囚禁而屈服。既然他想要夺回自己四肢的机会，那么打消克尔苏加德的戒备是不可或缺的，经历过莽撞的失败后，死亡骑士按下急躁决心慢慢完成他的计划。  
被巫妖抱在怀里，阿尔萨斯不敢过多使用储存的魔力，他在克尔苏加德对他诉说理想看似分心的时候稍微放出了一点魔力试探他手脚的方位。诚如对方所言，它们还在这艘船上并没有被销毁，这一认知足够他雀跃。等到下船到达目的地后，重新建造基地一定会占据巫妖的注意力，到那个时候再抓住机会逃脱应该成功率更大。  
这座小岛在绝大多数时间都被迷雾所笼罩，而且四周环绕着众多礁石，南方遍布沼泽，只有北边一处适合建造港口。这些绝佳的条件让克尔苏加德很满意，他将这座岛命名为迷雾岛。  
正如阿尔萨斯所预测的那样，上岛后克尔苏加德整日里忙于规划和建造新的城堡。他非常重视新居所的美观与舒适度，不得不亲自盯着那些笨手笨脚的食尸鬼，以免他们对周围的植被造成过度的破坏。  
阿尔萨斯被安置在工地旁的营帐里。自从砍去他的手脚，克尔苏加德显然对他放心了许多，只是每隔一两个小时会过来看看他，聆听他的需求。  
“刚刚发现岛上有很多野山羊，亲爱的陛下。”这天中午克尔苏加德提起两只装满羊奶的木桶进了营帐。“我把它们的奶处理一下，为您泡一个奶浴如何？”  
“不错的提议。”长时间关在房间里，阿尔萨斯的确感觉身上不舒服，而从前待在洛丹伦虽然是尊贵的王子却一直为节俭作出表率，没有体验过奶浴这样奢侈的事情，他倒是真的想知晓其中究竟有何妙处，让许多妇人都热衷于此。  
稍等了片刻，克尔苏加德走过来把他抱进浴室里。冒着热气的羊奶浴散发出浓郁的奶香，许久未进食的阿尔萨斯顿时感到过分的饥饿。之前若隐若现的饥饿感一直被灌输的魔力压制，如今突然闻到食物的香气竟然一股脑涌了出来，他甚至感到腹部烧得疼。  
克尔苏加德将青年放进充满羊奶的浴缸后转身去拿早先采好的花瓣。这个浴缸是为失去手脚的阿尔萨斯特别制作的，里面有特殊的支架让他能够稳稳坐在其中。  
阿尔萨斯胃里实在是烧的难受，近在眼前又是诱人的白皙羊奶，饥饿难忍的青年趁着克尔苏加德转身，低头啜了一小口。浓郁香甜的奶味一下子重新开启他的味蕾，腹中的饥饿感因为这点甜头愈发的张狂，沉溺一时口腹之欲的死亡骑士忍不住又喝了几口，完全没注意到身旁的巫妖已经转过了身。  
克尔苏加德惊讶地发现阿尔萨斯居然在偷喝洗澡用的羊奶！他静默着没有出声，思维却瞬间发散出去转了好几圈。莫不是死灵化程度降低的阿尔萨斯会感到和活人一样的饥饿吗？这个是最合理的解释了。  
“您饿了吗，我的国王？”巫妖几乎忍不住要笑出声了，但他很好地克制住自己的情绪，用非常镇定自然的语气接着说道：“我会让仆人们为您准备食物的。下次您大可以直接通知我为您传膳，照顾您的需求是我的职责所在。”  
“我——”听到克尔苏加德的声音，阿尔萨斯的脸瞬间涨得通红，张张嘴也说不出来话。他的嘴角甚至还粘着一丝乳白的奶渍，这样丢人羞耻的事情居然被发现了。  
“不……我……”阿尔萨斯低着头嚅嗫了半天也没想出来解释的话，眼神盯着浴缸的边缘飘忽不定。他恨不得一头埋进这羊奶里，或者撞在哪直接忘掉这段事情。  
巫妖俯身亲吻了银发的国王，将他嘴角残留的那一丝奶渍舔干净，然后温柔地揭过了这段小插曲。  
“请让我继续服侍您沐浴。”他这样说着，把玫瑰花瓣洒在乳白的奶液中，用小木勺舀起温热的奶水浇在阿尔萨斯光裸的肩膀和脊背上。这画面实在非常香艳，奶汁滑落后还留下一层粘滑的薄膜，使人联想到性爱与亵渎。  
依旧沉浸在羞愤中的阿尔萨斯根本不想看克尔苏加德，更不愿和他接触。但月余以来已经习惯被照顾的青年潜移默化地对化成人类形态的巫妖产生依赖，他违背内心地享受着克尔苏加德的按摩和侍奉，嘴边也自然地滑出舒适的叹息。  
银白的长发浸在奶水里，有些毛躁的发丝被泡的柔顺，服帖地搭在阿尔萨斯脑后肩颈上。他感觉不太舒服地摆摆头，想把粘在身上的发丝甩到一边。  
察觉到他的想法后，克尔苏加德体贴地帮他理了理头发避免它们粘得到处都是。  
“怎么样，泡得很舒服吧？”半个小时后阿尔萨斯的脸颊上浮现出明显的红晕，张着嘴在奶浴盆里不停地喘息。克尔苏加德心知他这是泡久了，没有四肢支撑让死亡骑士根本没有办法浮出水面或者是换个姿势，时间久了肯定会觉得有些累，于是他伸出手把那可爱的肉段抱了出来。  
“我们做点别的活动来帮你休息一下，等会儿再接着泡。”巫妖这样说道，然后把阿尔萨斯放在自己膝盖上并伸出两根手指径直插进了他腿间的肉洞里。后者嘤咛一声在他怀中缩紧了身体，但很快就适应了手指的侵犯逐渐放松下来。由于是从奶浴中直接抱出来没有清洗过，阿尔萨斯身上仍湿漉漉的滴着羊奶，并散发出强烈的奶香味。  
决心讨好巫妖的死亡骑士没有抗拒，他自然地放开呻吟，两截短短的大腿尽力打开让克尔苏加德手指进出的动作更加顺畅。被操弄过多次的阿尔萨斯在克尔苏加德熟练的动作下迅速体会到快感，手指刻意抚摸、指甲刮过前列腺带来的战栗让骑士的叫声变得低沉沙哑，每一声里都压抑着情欲。  
“啊嗯……里面，好，好舒服……”阿尔萨斯仰着头磨蹭克尔苏加德的胸膛，嘴里断断续续地吐露放荡的话语，这般不知廉耻的言语让他苍白的脸颊布满红晕。上一次的失败令他领教到想要彻底让巫妖放松警惕就得做得更加真实，若是出卖尊严能换到自由他也咬牙认了。不一会阿尔萨斯腿间的肉棒半硬起来，但失去手臂的人没法自己伸手安慰可怜兮兮往外吐着粘液的阴茎，只能不安地在克尔苏加德身上挪动臀部。如此残缺青白的身体因为情欲和牛奶浴过后的热度显现淡淡的粉色，他本能扭动剩下四肢的动作处处都透着他自己无法发现的情色。  
“别着急，我会好好伺候您的，陛下。”克尔苏加德对阿尔萨斯的每一个动作和眼神都非常熟悉，就如他自己曾经承诺过的那样——大多数时候他都忠实地履行着代替阿尔萨斯四肢的作用。他伸出手握住死亡骑士开始变得兴奋的阴茎，按照他的期望娴熟地撸动起来，用包裹着肌肉与皮肤的柔软手指搓动阴茎的冠状沟。  
阿尔萨斯明显地抖了一下，肉棒在克尔苏加德手里越变越硬，缠绕柱身的血管膨胀突起，更多的液体从铃口流出来把巫妖的手指都弄得黏糊糊的，上下撸动发出淫靡的水声。  
“嗯…”享受着快乐的死亡骑士哼出浓重的鼻音，腰部微微摆动摩擦着克尔苏加德的手掌。“快  
点…我想要射……”决心遵循欲望的阿尔萨斯仰头喘息，侧着脸拿脑袋拱了拱巫妖的胸膛。  
“别心急。”克尔苏加德专注又耐心地持续撸动阿尔萨斯勃起的阴茎，用指腹轻轻摩擦肉棒上凸起的经脉和顶端敏感的龟头。在他逐渐加速的刺激下阿尔萨斯很快如愿达到了巅峰，闷哼着缩在他怀里射出了一股股精液。  
克尔苏加德亲了亲阿尔萨斯高潮后带着潮红的脸颊，然后将他翻了个面正对着自己。  
“刚才我服侍了您，现在轮到您来犒赏一下我了。”巫妖说着，双手握住死亡骑士劲瘦的腰身，然后保持着面对面的姿势将自己早就坚硬起来的肉棒缓缓插进了对方淡色的后穴中。这个过程中阿尔萨斯皱着眉呻吟了几下，但残余的上臂只是垂落在身体两侧，十分顺从地任由性器侵入自己体内。  
“我爱您，我的国王。”克尔苏加德完全插入后把阿尔萨斯的躯干抱进怀里，只用下半身轻轻往上顶弄死亡骑士的甬道。  
巫妖温柔的动作让阿尔萨斯充分体会到做爱的快感，龟头和柱身在进出时缓慢地磨蹭敏感的前列腺给死亡骑士带去一波波脊椎战栗的酥麻。失去四肢的人类看上去非常无助，两截剩余的大腿张开，隐隐能看见没入其中的肉棒，刚射过的阴茎夹在两人之间颤抖着又分泌出点点透明的液体，随着抽插的动作晃动。  
阿尔萨斯把脑袋埋在克尔苏加德的颈窝里，抿紧了双唇用鼻子喘息，短短的手臂向上抬，扶着巫妖的身侧。在死亡骑士的心底是快感都无法掩盖的悲痛与仇恨，他的身体越是习惯这样的生活，他就越觉得恶心，阿尔萨斯每分每秒都在想着夺回他的四肢，从巫妖身边逃开重拾属于他的自由。  
又是一个深入顶到阿尔萨斯肠道内的敏感处，他闷哼一声全身收紧，大腿也跟着缩紧夹住克尔苏加德的腰。倍感耻辱又无处发泄的死亡骑士张嘴咬住巫妖的肩膀，几乎要从舌尖尝出血腥味来。  
被阿尔萨斯撕咬的克尔苏加德不仅没有觉得疼痛，反而更加兴奋了。在对方身上留下痕迹，或对方在自己身上留下痕迹都一样使他亢奋不已。他握住阿尔萨斯的腰用力快速抽插了一阵，将欲望的白浊统统倾泻到对方的身体深处，并紧紧抱着阿尔萨斯那残躯的躯干久久无法自拔。  
“呼……”欲望暂时得到满足的巫妖恢复了一些清明，他从死亡骑士的肉洞里拔出沾满黏液的性器，然后笑吟吟地把对方又泡回了乳白色的奶池中，用手掬着水给他擦洗。骑士小腹上黏着的精液很快被清洗干净，但射入他小穴里的精液巫妖并没有去管，他任由这些带着魔力的液体渗入死亡骑士的身体。  
禁魔项圈克尔苏加德早已做好，但这段时间以来阿尔萨斯都表现得很乖顺，他就有些不忍心给他戴上了。他知道失去四肢使阿尔萨斯非常郁闷痛苦，时不时在无人的时候发出低低的怒吼，甚至在床板上自虐式地撞击床栏。有魔力的慰藉至少能使他的身体舒服许多，他现在已经不可能施法了，所以应该不足为虑。

宫殿的修筑在克尔苏加德监督下小有进展，海边高地上已经建起与洛丹伦风格类似的城堡雏形，阿尔萨斯终于不用继续住在简易的营帐中。死亡骑士被重新安置在建筑二楼的一间卧房里，窗外是广阔的海景，即使躺在床上也能一览无余。屋内的摆置沿袭洛丹伦精致优雅的设计，又与王子惯居的卧室不尽相同，能够看出巫妖的煞费苦心。不过阿尔萨斯并不领情，他看克尔苏加德忙于监管亡灵部下，暗地里继续盘算着逃跑的计划。  
或许是最近他装作顺从的样子赢得了巫妖的信任，阿尔萨斯竟然感知到他的手脚逐渐靠近，最后似乎是被放到了楼下的房间里。这令死亡骑士难掩心底的雀跃，正巧克尔苏加德不在身边，月余里他靠那样屈辱的方式积攒下来的魔力终于可以派上用场。阿尔萨斯难得心情好的躺在床上，警惕着门边的情况，试探性地使用魔力去控制四肢移动。  
被切下许久的肢体虽然不会腐烂，但长时间的放置使它们变得僵硬，阿尔萨斯废了不少功夫才成功控制他的右手活动。久违的用手指触摸物体的感觉让死亡骑士脸上不由自主露出微笑，他操控着右手小心探寻，装着它们的似乎是个金属容器，并没有施加什么复杂的封印魔法，用和巫妖同源的魔力应该能避免被发现。不过阿尔萨斯还是不敢轻举妄动，他稍微试探片刻就收回了魔力，但这是个不能错过的机会，随着修建进度加快，克尔苏加德必定日益清闲下来，他逃跑的希望只会越来越渺茫。  
主城堡的修建没这么快，这座率先修好的副楼只有三层高。空间有限，克尔苏加德只把阿尔萨斯与一些重要的物件安置在舒适的塔楼里，其他的部队统统驻扎在野外，反正这些不死族奴仆也不会对此有任何抱怨。  
考虑到近期修建城堡十分繁忙，克尔苏加德从侍僧中挑选了两人作为阿尔萨斯的仆人，在塔楼里随时听候对方的调遣，负责为国王准备餐食之类的琐事。  
“亲爱的陛下，我想下个月主城堡就能竣工，到时候您就可以搬到符合您尊贵身份的住所中去了，而我也终于有时间专心地陪伴您。”克尔苏加德在午后抽空回来探望正准备用餐的阿尔萨斯。不论多忙，他还是会每天亲自抱着阿尔萨斯喂他吃饭。这项甜蜜的工作他才不可能让仆人代劳。  
“这些蠢笨的家伙每天准备的餐食太过简陋了。等城堡竣工后，我会每天亲自为您烹饪食物。”克尔苏加德有些嫌弃地看着桌上的三道菜：面包，烤牛排和野梅。这座岛上物产很丰富，整支部队中也只有阿尔萨斯与侍僧们需要进食，完全绰绰有余。巫妖切下一小块牛排，用叉子叉好喂到死亡骑士嘴边。  
侍僧制作的食物当然比不上洛丹伦皇宫的厨师，今天的牛排煎得又有些老了。阿尔萨斯张嘴十分自然地吃下克尔苏加德喂给他的食物，细细咀嚼咽下后才装出欣喜的模样对巫妖说道，“我也很期待尝到你做的美食，他们只会做些单调的东西，我已经厌了。“死亡骑士半假半真地说着，语气一转变得烦躁起来，这倒是异常真实。听到克尔苏加德所说下月便能完成的城堡，阿尔萨斯着实头疼，留给他的时间已经所剩无几了。  
由于心情不佳，这餐饭阿尔萨斯也没吃多少，差不多填饱肚子就不想继续。他迫切想让克尔苏加德离开，如此才有机会练习控制四肢。至于怎么打开装盛他肢体的容器，阿尔萨斯却不是很担心，身边就有巫妖亲手送来的侍僧仆人，想要控制他们的思想完全是易如反掌。现在更重要的是规划出逃跑的路线，上一次匆匆想要离开很快就被抓回来，这次死亡骑士决定先避开巫妖的追捕躲起来养精蓄锐。


	6. 第六章

之后的半个月里，阿尔萨斯找到机会就拼命练习操控断肢，两个侍僧也完全在他的控制之下，缺的只是个时机。不过死亡骑士并未等很久，新城堡的内部装修设计需要克尔苏加德全程指导，特别是阿尔萨斯居住的那间，所以这天很长时间他都不会待在骑士身边。确认巫妖离开后，阿尔萨斯立刻展开行动，他操纵两名侍僧来到楼下，没有遇见任何亡灵看守。克尔苏加德似乎是对他过分的信任，觉得失去四肢后死亡骑士根本翻不起风浪。同源魔法令阿尔萨斯轻松地解开封印，即将逃出生天的喜悦溢满他的胸膛，也许今晚……甚至可能几小时后他就能重新品尝到自由的滋味。  
克尔苏加德这天正在研究城堡主卧室的装修，突然惊觉自己安置阿尔萨斯四肢的金属罐被人打开了。这封印是被和他同源的魔法以温和的手段打开的，所以没有触发暴力开启后的魔法阵攻击，会以这种方式试图窃取手脚的人只可能有一个......来不及多思考，巫妖瞬间就开始吟唱小型传送魔法，在罐子被人开启后不到一分钟的时间他就回到了副塔楼。  
一个侍僧正捏着钥匙试图开启存放阿尔萨斯双腿的大箱子，看到巫妖领主的归来也毫无反应，显然是受到了某种精神控制。  
“阿尔萨斯！”克尔苏加德暴怒地吼道。他前天和死亡骑士亲热的时候对方说太闷了，央求他把书房的钥匙交给侍僧们，让他们可以每天取些书出来念给他解闷。当时克尔苏加德一心软就把钥匙串交给了侍僧。他没想到阿尔萨斯居然拥有了精神控制的能力，这在他还是死亡骑士时明明不曾具有的！难道是耐奥祖临死前为了报复他所以给阿尔萨斯分享了一些知识？这很可能......他强行改变了历史，所以其他人自然也不会是一成不变的。克尔苏加德感到一阵后怕，幸好他比较谨慎，在金属罐上额外施加了一个不起眼的小魔法，这才及时收到了提示。  
已经被解放出来的那只手感应到他的到来，在慌乱下随手握住收藏室的一把长匕首就朝巫妖刺来，同时阴险地在他闪避的路径处形成了一道黑色的暗影陷阱，打算趁他躲避攻击时把他击出塔楼。  
察觉到阿尔萨斯的用意，克尔苏加德硬生生接了他这一击。匕首瞬间没入巫妖人类形态的胸膛，克尔苏加德趁着那只胳膊来不及撤走一把攥住它的手腕处。被擒获的左臂在巫妖掌中猛烈挣扎，却如同案板上的鱼丝毫不能挣脱。  
”该死！“阿尔萨斯暗骂一声，他没有料到巫妖居然这么快就发现了，一点反应时间都没给他留下。刚才那声怒吼无疑给他带来丝丝恐惧，毕竟上一次尝试逃跑的后果还历历在目，四肢遭到斩断的痛楚似乎还残留在肢体的截面。克尔苏加德肯定不会杀了他，那等待他的又会是怎样的惩罚……死亡骑士抖了一下，他唯一自由的右手已经被擒住，最后的挣扎也化为泡影。绝望之下阿尔萨斯开始思考蒙混过关的概率有多大，克尔苏加德明显气得不轻，他绝对不能就这么承认是他干的。  
还没等到阿尔萨斯想出合理的解释，房门就被粗暴地推开，巫妖脸色阴沉得可怕，完全就是来兴师问罪的模样。阿尔萨斯紧张地咽了一下口水，故作惊讶又无辜地询问道，“发生了什么事情？”  
见阿尔萨斯如此反应，克尔苏加德先是一愣，紧接着脸上浮现出冷笑。他伸出手握住仍插在自己胸口的匕首用力一拔，惨白的皮肉打着卷却没有流血。  
“陛下看起来不知道发生了什么？”克尔苏加德将匕首扔到了地板上，一步步逼近床前。阿尔萨斯看起来有些不自在，紧张地咽了咽口水。  
“我一直在房间里，我怎么知道外面发生了什么......”  
克尔苏加德皱眉凝视了他良久，阿尔萨斯死不承认的态度令他打消了最开始暴力惩罚的念头，他心思一转说道：“刚才楼下有个刺客，他控制了仆人们，并操纵着你的手来袭击我。我真是深感不安......在我们的新家居然还有如此危险的刺客。所以我决定......”  
他故意拖延了片刻，欣赏阿尔萨斯脸上每一个细微的表情。  
“我要搜捕这个刺客。为了您的安全考虑，在我找到这个狡猾的刺客前，我会把您单独安置在一个绝对没有人会发现的安全的地方。”  
克尔苏加德看上去并不是很相信他的话，但不知道为什么并没有拆穿他的谎言，只是抱着他走到正在修建的主城堡。和大多数城堡相同，这座尚未完工的建筑同样拥有储存粮食酿造葡萄酒的地窖。巫妖打开一扇城堡深处用挂画掩盖住的密门，展现出一条螺旋向下的狭窄楼梯，逼仄的石头墙壁上隔着很远才有点昏暗的烛火。  
“你要把我带去哪？”走了四五分钟还没见到楼梯的尽头，每转过一圈看见黑暗中浮现的楼梯都令阿尔萨斯心底发毛，难道这就是克尔苏加德要给他的惩罚吗，把他关在地窖里？  
“我说过了，一个绝对安全的地方，陛下。”巫妖拿手温柔的摸了摸死亡骑士银白的长发，语气却冷冷的，在阿尔萨斯听来似乎还有种余火未消的感觉。不过转念一想，如果真的是把他一个人关起来也并非坏事，至少他不用每天在巫妖面前装作顺从的样子。  
又往下走了三四分钟，终于出现了一个宽敞的石室，角落里有张几乎与地面融为一体的简陋石床。克尔苏加德把死亡骑士放到上面，习惯了柔软床铺的阿尔萨斯难受地扭了扭，但也没有过多的挣扎。既然巫妖那么喜欢他，最多惩罚关他几天就会把他放出来吧，阿尔萨斯并没觉得这是什么严厉的惩罚，相较被切断手脚的痛苦不值一提。  
克尔苏加德下定决心这次要给阿尔萨斯一个真正的痛苦惩罚，只有精神上的占有才有可能真正控制住这位骄傲的王子。他取出禁魔项圈戴在阿尔萨斯的脖子上，然后就把他独自留在这个空空荡荡且绝对封闭的石质密室里。离开的时候巫妖小心地封闭了厚重的石门，并在门上施加了隔绝外界声音的魔法结界。  
一个绝对寂静，没有任何其他生灵，甚至没有时间流逝的黑暗空间。孤独，这是任何自诩坚强的人类都不可能抵抗的痛苦与恐惧，克尔苏加德深深了解这一点。他举着火把离开了。  
随着克尔苏加德脚步声的消失，最后一丝光亮与声音都从阿尔萨斯的世界中抹去，他现在唯一能听见的只有自己发出来的声音。  
起初的两天里，死亡骑士一个人躺在冷冰冰的石床上还感觉很自在，脱离了巫妖骚扰的独自时光难得让他体会到清闲舒适。然而他的愉快很快就结束了，待在封闭地窖中的时间过得异常缓慢，仅仅两天过去就让阿尔萨斯觉得过了一整周，失去手脚完全干不了任何事情的无聊逐渐侵蚀他的神经。阿尔萨斯开始抱怨巫妖为什么还没来放他出去，他已经慢慢感受到饥饿。一直被克尔苏加德照顾周到的胃部饿了两天就难受的不行，但阿尔萨斯也不是遇到痛苦就立刻求饶认错的软弱之人，不过是禁闭的惩罚他能忍住。  
胃部的灼烧鞭挞着神经，阿尔萨斯躺在石床上连翻动的力气都没有，他根本不知道过去了多久，不管睁眼还是闭眼都是没有边际的黑暗。许久滴水未进令他嘴里泛酸，但禁魔项圈给他留下的些许魔力刚好能支撑他活下去，这就是克尔苏加德想出来折磨他的手段吗，让他忍耐饥饿孤独，来展示有他在的时候是多么好吗？阿尔萨斯有气无力地哼了一声，他不打算就此屈服，明明他什么都没有做错，凭什么要先低头道歉。  
为什么他还没有来……持续不知道多少天的饥饿让死亡骑士干呕着吐出一大滩胃酸，他费力地侧过头避免被自己的呕吐物呛到。身为王室的储君，即便成为死亡骑士之后也很注重形象，但如今他浑身没有力气，更何况早已失去四肢，连清理呕出来酸水都做不到，这样狼狈的姿态令他倍感羞辱。可他真的要低头吗？阿尔萨斯的神经在黑暗与饥饿的折磨下越来越脆弱，虽然不愿意承认，但他的确开始怀念被巫妖照顾的时候了。  
阿尔萨斯的顽固在克尔苏加德的预料之内，所以第一周他干脆就没有怎么去留意死亡骑士的动静，反而趁着这个机会抓紧修建城堡。亡灵工人们夜以继日的施工，城堡的装修进行得十分顺利。因为不用分心去照顾阿尔萨斯，克尔苏加德甚至腾出了余力在城堡的花园中修起了喷泉与篱笆栏。到时候在花园里种上玫瑰，夏日的夜晚与阿尔萨斯在喷泉下观赏夜景一定是不错的体验。  
“已经十三天了，他这时候该饿得烧心想吐了吧？”克尔苏加德喃喃自语着，他回到已经竣工的法师塔中，利用预先设置好的魔法之眼悄悄观察起被独自深埋在地下石室中的阿尔萨斯。只见那可怜的王子早已摔下低矮的石床，他原先躺过的地方果然有着已经干涸的呕吐物和少量排泄物，而他本人则无力地垂着头躺在地上一动不动，银色长发凌乱地铺散着。克尔苏加德紧张了几秒，但很快就从禁魔环上传来的信息确认了阿尔萨斯依旧活着。他留给他的魔力底线足够维持他基本的生存。  
到底过去多久了…阿尔萨斯的感知在逐渐退化，肚子饿得没有知觉，胃酸反复灼烧胃壁，嘴唇也在饥饿之下被咬的面目全非，魔法缓缓修复伤口带来的麻痒宛若附骨之蛆一点点消磨他最后的理智。死亡骑士早在前两天就已经崩溃了，一个人趴在地上哭得泪流满面，有时候他连自己睁着眼还是闭着都不太清楚，穿不透的黑暗和近乎永恒的宁静彻底蚕食了他的心灵，他哭喊着向外界求救，大声吼着就是他想要逃跑，请求巫妖原谅他放他出去。然而回应他的仍旧是无边的寂静，整个世界仿佛只剩下他一个人。  
外面出了什么事吗？难道他们已经被圣光……不，不可能。阿尔萨斯不愿意承认是克尔苏加德忘记了他，可这个念头就在心底挥之不去。莫非巫妖真的只是拿他当成玩具，玩厌了便和废品一样被扔在仓库里……阿尔萨斯恐惧地发抖，一想到可能将会永远被封存在地窖中，他的瞳仁抖个不停，嘴唇轻颤着说道，“克尔苏加德，我真的错了……不要把我丢下……”他的声音由于之前的大吼沙哑低沉，太久没喝到水一说话喉咙就撕裂般疼痛，勉强发出的微小声音可能再也不会被听到了吧。  
克尔苏加德一直在暗中静静观察着阿尔萨斯，他的声音虽然微弱，但在绝对寂静的石室里还是让他听到了七七八八。巫妖用哀怜的目光注视着那躺在地砖上赤裸且狼狈的肉段，对方已经连翻身的力气都没有了，往日里英俊傲慢的脸蒙上了一层绝望的死气，看起来还消瘦了不少。  
克尔苏加德有些心疼，但他很清楚要完全掌控住阿尔萨斯，他必须把这个残酷的计划进行到底。对阿尔萨斯的一切折磨都是为了两人长久的幸福，这是他在一百次的失败中逐渐坚定起来的信念。  
“再过半个月就好了……”巫妖喃喃自语着。以他对阿尔萨斯的了解，这就是足以使他的心灵彻底崩溃，而又不至于发疯到失去理智的极限时间。  
时间过去二十余天，阿尔萨斯趴在地上毫无动静，嘴角残留着吐出来的胃液痕迹，脸上脏兮兮的全是干涸的泪痕。无助的死亡骑士甚至觉得这是他选择背叛圣光的惩罚，然而就算他低声下气祈求圣光的垂怜也没有任何回应，无论身处何处，他似乎注定要被遗弃。  
独自哀戚的人类半睁着眼，失去聚焦的双眼盯着虚无的黑暗，恍惚间他看见面前出现一丝光亮，好似有一束光从他背后照射进来。“……阿尔萨斯…”他听见身后有个熟悉的声音喊他的名字，但筋疲力尽的身体令他无法翻动，只能静静地躺在原处等待。他就知道克尔苏加德不会忘记他，死亡骑士激动地挣扎，他好想再次被抱在怀里让巫妖帮他梳理头发，他也想念巫妖人类身体的触摸，他希望被亲吻……  
“我错了…克尔苏加德，我再也不跑了……不要让我继续待在这儿。”阿尔萨斯隐约听到走近的脚步声，万分期待克尔苏加德能把他抱起来带他离开。可是近在咫尺的触碰在下一次眨眼时完全消失，眼前的光亮遁入黑暗，一切幻象都如破碎的镜面分崩离析。阿尔萨斯愣了片刻突然大哭起来，绝望至极的哭喊令他同时痛苦的干呕，可干涩的眼底早已无法流出半点泪水。

克尔苏加德虽说是打定主意搁置阿尔萨斯一个月，但到了第二十八天他自己也无法再压抑相思之苦。光是通过魔法之眼去窥探毕竟比不上真正的接触，想想看二十八天也算得上一个小月，他一大早便带着火把走向地底深处的地窖去看望阿尔萨斯。  
巫妖拾级而下的速度极快，他几乎是悬浮起来滑向地窖的，但到了石门门口，克尔苏加德又换上一幅不紧不慢十分淡然的模样。隔音结界被移除，沉重的石门缓缓开启，幽蓝的火把照亮了蜷缩在地上的肉段。  
一股恶臭腐烂的气息从室内传来，但习惯了天灾军团亡灵生物腐臭的巫妖对此毫无反应。他随手施了个清洁咒净化掉室内的污秽物，又用魔法点燃了三个小光球。在他做这些的时候阿尔萨斯一动不动，竟一时没有对他的到来做出任何反应。  
“我的国王，我来看望您了。”克尔苏加德伸出手将地上的人拾起来，丝毫不顾他浑身的脏污，把肉段像往常那样抱在自己怀里。  
突如其来的光亮让阿尔萨斯睁不开眼，适应好半天才微微眯开一道缝。独自在黑暗的地窖中看过太多幻象的死亡骑士不敢确认这是真的，万一他一眨眼这些再次全部消失怎么办？可是这个怀抱比起之前他幻想过的真实太多，一个月没触摸过石板以外任何东西的皮肤连克尔苏加德衣服褶皱的纹理都感受得清清楚楚。  
这是真的…这的确是真的！阿尔萨斯再也忍不住心底的激动，他用全身的力气晃动短小的四肢想去搂住巫妖，委屈地把脸埋进克尔苏加德的衣服里。“我错了，克尔苏加德，原谅我……”低哑到几乎虚无的声音闷闷地说，若不是他流不出泪水，现在恐怕早就染湿对方的衣物。  
他抽泣着抬头注视巫妖的眼睛，在那双浅色的瞳孔里反射出他狼狈丑陋的模样，满脸秽物活像路边邋遢的乞丐。阿尔萨斯恐慌地颤抖，他害怕克尔苏加德嫌弃他恶心狼狈的样子，再次把他扔在这里不管，无助地磕磕巴巴祈求道，“别，别离开我，克尔苏加德，我什么都愿意为你做。”  
听到阿尔萨斯屈服的话语，克尔苏加德心中喜悦，脸上却依然没有什么表情。他安抚性地摸了摸死亡骑士的脑袋说道：“陛下，请让我先为您清洁一下身体，您的状况看起来不太好。”  
巫妖吟唱了一段咒语召唤出水元素，又从空间袋里取出了全套的洗漱用具。他并不打算立刻就带阿尔萨斯离开这座地牢，接下来才是真正夺取对方心灵的关键时刻。他要让自己成为阿尔萨斯世界中的唯一，无论有多么不情愿，他最终也只能屈服于人性的弱点全身心依赖自己，渴求自己。  
“乖孩子。”克尔苏加德坐到了低矮的石床上，然后让阿尔萨斯坐在自己腿上，操控着水流不断冲洗他结块的长发和沾满秽物的身体。由于死灵化和少量魔力的维持，阿尔萨斯虽然消瘦了一些，但外貌变化并没有特别大，那些优美的肌肉线条依然流畅，下巴变尖了些，腰身更加紧实，配合着皂荚清洗过后他的身体甚至更加迷人。  
召唤微风吹干阿尔萨斯银白的长发，克尔苏加德抱着他忍不住亲了亲。  
与之前抗拒的态度截然不同，阿尔萨斯真心的享受这个亲吻，他从没觉得自己如此渴求对方的触碰，身体的每一寸都在期待巫妖的抚摸。被打理干净后，死亡骑士忍不住讨好地凑上去亲吻克尔苏加德的脸颊。见他没有嫌弃的样子，阿尔萨斯才继续小心翼翼地吻了吻克尔苏加德的嘴唇。历经折磨之后的人类再也没有什么觉得亲近巫妖很恶心的念头，他只想着如何去取悦他，乖乖地干对方喜欢的事情就不会再被惩罚了。  
坐在克尔苏加德大腿上的骑士还觉得不够，他渴望着更多的接触，于是打开两截大腿夹紧巫妖的腰身，把整个人都埋进巫妖的怀里。“抱抱我。”阿尔萨斯仿佛重回儿时的幼童，他想被搂得紧紧的来确认还是被爱着。  
克尔苏加德紧紧搂住怀中的青年，这一刻他一直以来那点微弱的挣扎和惶恐也消失了，果然比起什么牺牲与奉献，先得到他的人再进一步控制他的身心才是最有效。为了今天这一刻，他曾在许多试验品身上做过过类似的幽闭实验，如今总算没有白费功夫。  
“我真想立刻带您回到地面上去，我们的城堡已经基本完工了，从主卧室就能看到我为您修建的玫瑰花园。”克尔苏加德将一只手化为白骨，用自己的指骨轻轻梳理阿尔萨斯的头发。“但我还是担心有藏在暗处的刺客......所以只好委屈您继续在这安全的地窖里等待。等城堡正式投入使用的时候我再来接您。”  
“不！不要！”听到还要被继续留下来，阿尔萨斯瞬间要哭出来，他无比惊慌地看着克尔苏加德，毫不在乎尊严地开口祈求，“我会好好听话的，求求你不要让我一个人留在这里。”  
刚才得到的些许安慰完全化作虚无，阿尔萨斯甚至开始怀疑巫妖是否仍然爱着他，否则怎么会让他一个人留下来。等到城堡修好这样的承诺听上去更像打发他的借口，可能克尔苏加德只是突然想到他才来看看，根本不是要接他出去……阿尔萨斯慌了神，他不能让克尔苏加德离开，谁知道下一次他再来会是什么时候。  
“不要走，我……”阿尔萨斯不知道巫妖是不是还和起初一样喜欢他，但除了残缺的肉体，他想不出还有什么办法能将克尔苏加德留下来，“你想怎么样都可以，别走。”死亡骑士哀切地说着，他丝毫不顾及脸面尊严，张开残余的大腿毫无保留地露出自己的隐私部位。  
面对阿尔萨斯主动的诱惑，克尔苏加德向来是不会拒绝的。况且一个多月都不曾与心上人亲热，对他来说也有些空虚寂寞。  
“你真的想要吗？我可不希望再勉强你。”克尔苏加德半真半假地说道，双手却已经开始爱抚死亡骑士的脊背与凸起的蝴蝶骨。  
“是的，我想要你。”巫妖的抚摸让阿尔萨斯浑身战栗，还好克尔苏加德没有拒绝他，不然他该怎么面对独自留下的绝望。年轻的骑士恰如一只步入陷阱的雏兽，一点又一点缓缓被克尔苏加德掌控在手里。  
阿尔萨斯没有四肢，只好低头轻轻地亲吻巫妖的脖子。他已经不在乎什么禁忌的同性爱恋，克尔苏加德就是唯一能把他从这无边黑暗中带走的人，是他紧紧抓住怕一松手就再也碰不到的希望。  
克尔苏加德叹了一口气，他没有立刻进入正题，而是用非常温柔的手法抚摸着阿尔萨斯的身体，指尖扫过青年敏感的胸部和小腹，舌头舔舐耳垂，争取充分挑逗起对方的情欲。他把自己这段时间冷酷对待阿尔萨斯的愧疚都无声的融入到前戏里，不断亲吻着年轻人的脸颊和脖颈，直到阿尔萨斯的阴茎逐渐硬起来。  
“我的小王子。”克尔苏加德满意地看着阿尔萨斯真正开始动情的模样，手灵活地撸动了一会儿他的肉棒，把溢出的前液涂抹到对方主动暴露出来的穴口扩张了片刻。随后两人保持着面对面的姿势，巫妖用手扶着自己早已勃起的阴茎，膨胀的龟头在阿尔萨斯的注视下顶入他的后穴。  
一个月没做爱的死亡骑士吞下这根肉棒还是有点吃力，他闭紧嘴哼了一声，眉头轻轻皱起。但他毫不觉得痛苦，相反心中升起喜悦，至少他还没有被克尔苏加德抛弃。  
阿尔萨斯努力放松身体适应完全插进去的阴茎，由于重力的原因这个姿势让肉棒进入得更深，顶得他有些难受。“吻我…”人类带着近乎祈求的眼神看着巫妖，没看到拒绝的神情才凑上去主动亲吻克尔苏加德，伸出舌头像只大型犬一样讨好地舔舐对方的嘴唇，再乖顺地张开嘴交换了一湿润的吻。  
感觉不那么难受后，阿尔萨斯抬起残余的手臂扶住克尔苏加德的肩膀尽力扭动腰部，同时收缩肠道紧紧含住插入其中的肉棒。他所不齿的用身体取悦巫妖已经是过去式，现在死亡骑士满心都想着怎么让克尔苏加德满意。  
阿尔萨斯的主动亲近与讨好使克尔苏加德满心欢喜，这种感觉和之前的还不太一样，之前阿尔萨斯为了骗取出逃的机会虽然也偶尔会主动和他亲热一下，但在肢体语言的许多细节上都透露出抵触，现在这种抵触已经完全消失了。  
夹着他肉棒的内壁有规律的收缩吮吸着，能感觉到它主人在努力控制着肌肉，不惜用自己的内脏去讨好入侵者。阿尔萨斯动情地喘息着，放浪的呻吟起来，克尔苏加德不得不双手搂抱着他才不至于让动作越发激烈的人跌到地上去。  
“你夹得真紧，我的国王。”克尔苏加德用赞许的声音说道，龟头十分配合地戳向死亡骑士的前列腺。  
“啊！顶，顶到了……呜……”抽插速度加快之后，阿尔萨斯喘得厉害，他的身体还没恢复好，这样激烈的性爱难免让他吃不消。可是为了不扫巫妖的兴致，他硬生生把求着慢点的话给咽了下去。  
前列腺被持续刺激所带来的巨大快感顺着脊椎传递到大脑，头皮都舒服得酥麻，主动的动作也因着软下去的身子放缓不少。一个月没尝到快感的滋味让阿尔萨斯的身体变得格外敏感，夹在两人腹间的阴茎没有受到照顾就开始一抖一抖往外吐出大量透明的粘液，颤颤巍巍即将射精的样子。  
“我，嗯啊……我快…”阿尔萨斯断断续续地呻吟，分泌过量咽不下去的口水把他的嘴唇染得亮晶晶的，“别离开我，克，克尔苏加德！”他哭喊出声，从肉棒顶端射出一道白色的浊液溅在巫妖身上。高潮过后脱力的骑士完全靠进克尔苏加德怀里，全身上下都软软的，只剩肠道因为快感抽搐着把埋在里面的阴茎紧紧吸住。  
阿尔萨斯高潮后的痉挛很快也把克尔苏加德夹得射了出来。浓白的魔力精华灌溉着死亡骑士枯槁的身体，使他哽咽着又小幅度高潮了一次。做完这次后虽然意犹未尽，但巫妖并没有继续。他清楚阿尔萨斯的身体状况十分衰弱，应该好好修养一阵子。之所以先做了一回，也是考虑到阿尔萨斯脆弱的精神状况需要获得一些安全感。  
“运动了一下是不是更饿了？”克尔苏加德笑着轻抚阿尔萨斯的小腹，在他干瘪的肚子上揉了揉。“你很久没吃饭了，不能一下吃太多，我今天就给你带了些燕麦粥。不过我还额外加了椰汁与干果，味道应该还是不错的。”  
食物的香气很快吸引了阿尔萨斯的注意，他张开嘴让克尔苏加德拿勺一口一口喂给他吃。月余未进食的胃部吃进去东西非常难受，但食物吃进嘴里真实的触感给死亡骑士带去极大的满足，不过被饿小了的胃吃掉小半碗就感觉胀胀的。  
喂饭结束，阿尔萨斯见巫妖收拾餐具要离开的样子，心脏瞬间被揪紧。他没有意识到自己眼里已经蓄起泪水，说话声音也变得柔软温顺，“不要走，没有什么刺客，之前都是我做的……但我再也不会逃跑了，对不起，请原谅我，带我出去吧。”阿尔萨斯焦虑地语无伦次，害怕克尔苏加德又把他扔在黑暗中，那样没有边际的绝望只是想想就遍体生寒。  
克尔苏加德没有直接回答他的请求，沉默片刻后只是伸出手安抚性地摸了摸死亡骑士的头。  
“这次我会给你留下一盏灯的。请放心，这灯芯可以维持两天左右，我保证我会在灯光熄灭前就来看你。”  
如果不是没有四肢，克尔苏加德相信阿尔萨斯现在一定会扑上来抱住他不许他走。但因为毫无行动能力，那俊美的白发青年只能用一种充满恐惧与失望的目光看着他。那种极度的忧郁使他苍白的脸仿佛一个被遗忘在时间长河中的鬼魂。  
“我们很快还会再见的。”克尔苏加德留下一条薄毯铺在坚硬的石床上，把阿尔萨斯安置好后狠狠心转身离开了地窖。  
阿尔萨斯眼睁睁看着巫妖离去，绝望地偏着头无声垂泪。克尔苏加德的出现不仅没有带来安慰，反而把他拖入更幽暗的深渊。阿尔萨斯越来越怀疑巫妖是否还爱着他，毕竟他现在的模样那么丑陋，还狼狈地倒在自己呕吐排泄的秽物之中……也许正是这样克尔苏加德才会离开吧，他会同意和他做爱可能也不过是看在他放浪求欢的下贱姿态所扔下的施舍。  
再也没有人会爱他了…阿尔萨斯突然哭得很大声，他很想蜷成一团抱紧自己，可是没有手脚的身躯连自我安慰都做不到。所谓过两天再来看他完全像个借口，克尔苏加德或许是不想再见到他这副恶心颓废的样子罢了。死亡骑士把毯子蹭到一边缓缓挪向石床的角落，呆呆地盯着散发微光的灯盏，仿佛这样能获得些许慰藉。  
克尔苏加德离开地窖后立刻去了法师塔继续观察阿尔萨斯，只见独自躺在石床上的可怜人呆呆地望着他留下的灯，好几个小时都一动不动。那灯芯是由魔法晶石打造的，散发着幽暗柔和的蓝光。只是蓝光照亮空荡荡的石室，难免更添几分寂寥感。  
有了光源显然使阿尔萨斯枯燥的幽闭生活多了点慰藉，他一面期盼着灯芯早点暗淡，这样巫妖按照承诺就会早一点来看望他。另一方面又害怕灯光熄灭后巫妖却爽约，让他再次独自一人沦落黑暗。  
“光是不是比之前要暗了些？”克尔苏加德听见阿尔萨斯自言自语道。  
“肯定变暗了，已经过去多久了？我猜有大半天了。应该有大半天了吧......”  
死亡骑士一直絮絮叨叨地说着，随后他用嘴叼起毯子铺平，自己躺了上去，似乎是打算用睡觉来使时间过得快一点。  
“阿尔萨斯......”克尔苏加德隔着水晶球抚摸对方的睡脸。他决定再去好好装修一下阿尔萨斯的房间，等他被接回来的时候一定要给他一个大大的惊喜。  
长时间躺卧不动令阿尔萨斯的睡眠断断续续的，总是在恍惚中看见巫妖来接他出去的幻象，每次苏醒他都要直勾勾地盯着灯光看很久才能确认梦境和现实。克尔苏加德的造访所带来的安慰已经在等待中被消磨干净，余下的时间变得更加煎熬，阿尔萨斯脑子里的胡思乱想硬生生要把他再次逼到崩溃的边缘。  
“为什么还没来……”灯火闪动着即将熄灭，死亡骑士眼巴巴看向门口，然而整个石室里依旧寂静，他惨淡的说话声回荡其中显得愈发寂寥。在最后一丝光亮彻底消失后，阿尔萨斯忍不住哽咽，克尔苏加德果然只是敷衍他的，他根本就不会再来了。阿尔萨斯瞬间陷入自我厌恶中，对自身残缺枯槁的自卑感仿佛一剂凉水注入他的心脏，浑身上下都散发出失落和无望。  
就在灯光熄灭后不到一分钟，石门发出轰隆隆的开启声，克尔苏加德端着一个银质的托盘微笑着走了进来。那托盘上盖着防止食物热气外泄的银罩子，但烤肉的香味已经从中传了出来。  
“抱歉，为了给您准备食物，我今天似乎来得晚了一点。”巫妖一边说着一边将托盘放在石床的空余处，然后把没有行动能力的阿尔萨斯抱到了自己的腿上。“这两天您有想念我吗？”  
他这次给阿尔萨斯带来的是煎牛排和煎鸡蛋。离开洛丹伦前他让人洗劫了不少家禽家畜安置在船上，虽然在远航中死去了大部分，但剩下的已经成功在岛上的新农场里繁殖开来。这两天他除了观察阿尔萨斯就是在农场里视察。  
“我想你，一直都在想。”被搂进怀里后，食物的吸引力都没有巫妖大，阿尔萨斯立刻侧着头在克尔苏加德身上磨蹭，对方身上的味道和真实皮肤的触感都让他慌张颤抖的心平静下来。  
克尔苏加德贴心地把牛排切成小块，用银叉子一点点送进阿尔萨斯嘴里。这种被照顾着进食的过程不再让死亡骑士感觉蒙受羞辱，反而给了他足够的安全感，至少克尔苏加德仍然记得他，愿意同以前一样关爱自己。  
用餐结束后，阿尔萨斯不安地扭动身子，两截大腿尽力挪动把自己转过来面对着巫妖。他担心克尔苏加德和上次一样就这么收拾东西离开，于是努力用残留的肢体抱住巫妖，把脸埋进对方胸膛，带着哽咽的声音闷闷地祈求道，“不要走，多陪陪我，可以吗？”  
第一次被阿尔萨斯这样撒娇，克尔苏加德心里甜蜜得很。回想当初，阿尔萨斯对他总是命令式的呼来喝去，他虽然完全不介意宠着这位小国王，但能被对方抱着撒娇当然是更好的体验。  
“好，我今天哪儿都不去，就在这里陪你。”克尔苏加德爱抚着阿尔萨斯的长发。两天没有打理，它们又变得有些毛躁和打结。他把阿尔萨斯抱在怀里一边轻轻拍打脊背安抚他，一边用手指分开缠在一起的发卷。


	7. 第七章

幽静的地窖里只有他们两人，他们的世界也仿佛只有彼此，这正是克尔苏加德向往的生活。早在阿尔萨斯堕落为死亡骑士的时候，克尔苏加德就觉得他们理应有这样一天——他和阿尔萨斯拥有类似的走向堕落的经历，承受着同样的诅咒，能够理解对方的痛苦与挣扎……他狂热地爱上了他，可惜，阿尔萨斯的世界里总有太多其他的东西。除了对昔日恋人的回忆，还有一些时不时跳出来搅局的女妖恶魔之流，他们阻碍着阿尔萨斯把他的注意力一直集中到他的身上。  
唯有一次，他从希尔瓦纳斯手上救下他的那一次，阿尔萨斯或许短暂的把他的心交给了自己。可惜没过多久，耐奥祖迫使他们分离，再次醒来的巫妖王阿尔萨斯已经抹杀掉了一切脆弱的人性……  
他无数次诅咒过这命运。现在，他把阿尔萨斯关在自己制定的世界里，强迫他和自己相依为命，甚至还夺走了他的肢体，让他只能依赖自己的庇护。克尔苏加德很高兴地看到阿尔萨斯终于忘记了那些多余的人和事，满心满眼都只有自己了。  
一步步迈向克尔苏加德为他量身定制的枷锁，阿尔萨斯已经感受不到被束缚的痛苦，他对巫妖的每一次触碰都甘之如饴。在这条世界线中，阿尔萨斯不再需要挣扎在人性之间，他永远不用被钉在冰冷的王座上接受无法改变的结局。只是这一切同样强加在他身上，在每一条时间线里自以为掌控了命运，不过都是被引诱着踏上别人为他铺好的路。  
但对于此刻来说，阿尔萨斯的理解无足轻重，重要的是他仍然活着，被保护完好地待在克尔苏加德身边。即使如今的他与那个乖戾的死亡骑士相去甚远，却实实在在怀揣着对巫妖的依恋，逐渐全身心依赖仰仗着克尔苏加德。不单单是一个诚挚朋友的头衔，他在阿尔萨斯心中的地位已经被提升到不可代替的位置，爱情根本不足以形容这样浓烈渴望又恐惧的感情。  
“我想要你，克尔苏加德……”阿尔萨斯抬起头大胆地凑过去吻住巫妖的嘴唇。唾液交换，品尝柔软唇舌的滋味叩击死亡骑士的心，他低声喘着气眼神迷离地看着克尔苏加德，仅仅一个亲吻就让他有了反应。这具饱经折磨的身体变得脆弱敏感，脊背在巫妖的抚摸下不停地战栗。人类渴求同类爱抚的天性彻底暴露，阿尔萨斯欲求不满地轻轻咬住克尔苏加德的下唇，又怕他气恼松开嘴抬眼小心翼翼地看着巫妖的眼睛。  
察觉到阿尔萨斯怯怯的目光，克尔苏加德猛地搂住他一阵狂亲，直将死亡骑士那性感饱满的下唇亲吻到红肿发烫才餮足地松开了他。  
“我的好国王，只要你乖乖的，我保证会好好照顾你……”克尔苏加德用低沉的声音说道，同时稍微倾斜了阿尔萨斯的躯干，埋首啃咬他左侧的胸脯。另一边没法同时吃进去，占有欲爆棚的巫妖干脆伸出手握住那只空闲的乳头，用力揉捏。阿尔萨斯的胸部硬是被像女人的奶子那样捏得从巫妖指间溢出乳肉，奶头也在粗暴的玩弄下被迫凸起。  
“我会好好听话的，啊！”阿尔萨斯的声音带着哭腔，胸部被揉捏吮吸得发痛，乳尖又热又涨，几乎要在克尔苏加德的啃咬下渗出血来。但他不敢说不要，只能配合得挺起胸膛把自己往巫妖嘴里送，希望如此能得到更多的关注和爱。  
渐渐在疼痛之中，一丝丝麻痒升起，破损的皮肤在魔法的作用下缓慢愈合，敏感的乳尖受到双重刺激涨得更大。阿尔萨斯的哀叫转化得柔媚，半硬的阴茎完全勃起笔直地贴着自己的小腹。“摸摸我……”他彻底放弃了羞耻心，扭动腰胯在克尔苏加德身上磨蹭精神起来的肉棒，嘴里的呻吟越来越放肆，在密闭的石室中都荡出回声。  
克尔苏加德遵照他的指示抚摸着他渴望快感的肉棒，甚至低下头去用自己冰凉的舌头轻轻舔了舔死亡骑士敏感的龟头。阿尔萨斯舒服得哼哼了几声，两截大腿分得更开，于是克尔苏加德索性含住了他的性器来回吮吸，对着那头部的小孔吹了吹气。  
“呜……”随着人类的一声呻吟，他的精液尽数被埋在他腿间的巫妖吸了出来，并贪婪地吞吃了下去。  
“陛下，我伺候得您舒服吗？”克尔苏加德吐出那根软下去的湿答答的肉棒问道。阿尔萨斯诚实地点了头，他趁机说道：“那您也这样为我做一次吧，我会将之视为无上的荣幸。”  
阿尔萨斯迟疑了片刻，点点头。他从没有帮人口交的经验，可是正如他所说的，只要能让巫妖满意的他都会做。克尔苏加德躺到石床上，让死亡骑士头朝下趴在自己身上，脑袋正好对着裆部，解开衣裤早已勃起的阴茎就弹出来打到阿尔萨斯脸上。而这样的姿势更是方便巫妖玩弄年轻国王的屁股，他两只手捏住肌肉紧实的臀瓣，伸出舌头舔咬光滑的皮肤。  
阿尔萨斯被刺激得抽了口气，他用断肢把身体稍微撑起来一点，舔了舔面前的肉棒然后学着克尔苏加德为他做的尝试将整根都吞进去。不过动作生疏的骑士吃进去一半就被噎得反胃，他努力放松咽喉，小心翼翼地不让牙齿咬到嘴里的肉棒，被压到下面的舌头讨好地舔舐柱身。从龟头溢出来的前液散发出浓郁的魔力气息，阿尔萨斯下意识地用力吮吸，把流出来的液体全都喝进肚子里，意犹未尽地将肉棒吐出来一点，拿舌头反复舔着润滑的顶端。  
“对，你做的很好。”克尔苏加德闭上眼舒服地叹了口气，同时不忘鼓励和指点阿尔萨斯。“可以用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，然后吞得深一些……对，就是这样。用你的喉咙……”  
鉴于阿尔萨斯是初次口交，克尔苏加德选择了这样一个能让阿尔萨斯自己掌握节奏和吞咽深度的姿势，让他好好学习和适应。而阿尔萨斯也没有辜负他的期待，用他那高贵的皇室喉咙认真吞吃着自己的肉棒。每次被含到舒爽处，克尔苏加德都会捏一把阿尔萨斯的臀肉来示意他干的不错。  
虽然阿尔萨斯不是完全的亡灵，但他也不需要呼吸，这让口交变得更加方便。他又尝试了几次，已经能够将巫妖的肉棒吃下去大半，前端甚至经过了他的咽喉顶进食道里。他照着克尔苏加德的指示深深浅浅地吞吐着阴茎，舌头也灵活地缠着柱身舔弄，每次抽出来都能看见肉棒湿淋淋地泛着一层水光。  
臀部被揉捏的感觉似乎鼓励了他，阿尔萨斯费力做了几个深喉，察觉到口腔中的肉棒微微颤动比一开始变得还要膨胀，龟头溢出来的魔力气息也愈发浓稠。死亡骑士知道这是克尔苏加德快要射了便更卖力地吮吸起来，口水混合着前液捣出淫靡的水声。最后他松开喉头，把大半根阴茎吃进去，感受到浓郁的精液射进他的食道里，阿尔萨斯拼命吞咽才没有因为姿势的原因呛到。这样强烈的魔力精华给死亡骑士带来活力，他用舌头把龟头附近的精液都舔得干干净净，还拿嘴吸了几次才将肉棒吐出来趴在克尔苏加德身上喘息。  
“很贪吃嘛。”克尔苏加德调侃了一句后将阿尔萨斯抱进怀里，轻轻爱抚他的脑袋。阿尔萨斯十分温顺和满足地靠在他的怀里，就像他的小猫比格沃斯一般享受着他的抚摸。  
两人相处的时光非常愉快。克尔苏加德抱着阿尔萨斯给他讲了些岛上发生的故事，又抱着他午睡了一会儿，在外界时间接近傍晚的时候还从包里取出一些酥脆的点心喂给他吃。巫妖看起来很是喜爱他，对他还像从前那样有耐心，阿尔萨斯也努力表现得十分乖巧配合，但让阿尔萨斯一直提心吊胆的离别时刻还是到来了。  
“国王陛下，我该回去继续监督城堡的装修进度了。”突然间克尔苏加德十分无情地换了副面孔，起身就要离开。  
“不要！”阿尔萨斯慌张地喊了一声，越是体验到和克尔苏加德呆在一起温馨快乐的时光，他就越是惧怕被孤零零地留在地窖里。只要想到那样寂静无人只余下自己的绝望滋味，阿尔萨斯的眼睛里都闪烁出泪光。“别丢下我，克尔苏加德，我，我爱你，让我做什么都好，别走。”死亡骑士抬头盯着巫妖的眼睛，口不择言慌乱地挑着对方爱听的话说，希望克尔苏加德能对他多点怜悯。  
“……”听到他的话，巫妖沉默了很久。阿尔萨斯忐忑不安地盯着他试图从他微妙的神情变化中了解他在想什么。  
“鉴于您屡次试图逃跑去做危险的事情，我现在还一时无法相信您会安心待在我身边。让您待在地窖里也是为了您的安全的无奈之举。”克尔苏加德双手抱臂俯视着坐在石床上的阿尔萨斯，仿佛是在思考对他命运的判决。  
“这样吧……如果你愿意接受我的改造魔法，为我孕育一个孩子，我就相信你是真心爱我，会老老实实待在我身边。”这绝对是突破曾经的死亡骑士阿尔萨斯底线的要求，克尔苏加德很清楚他是绝不可能为了任何原因伪装成接受的样子的。  
“孩子……？”阿尔萨斯明显地开始犹豫，他的头垂下来，目光低低地注视着地面。就算在克尔苏加德的逼迫之下他接受了同性之间的爱，人类社会的传统思想依旧徘徊在阿尔萨斯的认知里，孕育生命不该是男性做的事情，面对如此出格的要求，即使受到胁迫他也难以一口答应。可是如果拒绝的话，巫妖肯定会立刻离开，死亡骑士僵在那里半天都没开口说话。  
“……我，我做不到。”最后阿尔萨斯干涩地说道，他还是没能越过自己的底线。死亡骑士目光垂得很低完全不敢看巫妖的眼睛，“但是除了这个，其他的我都愿意做。”他心底还存着一丝侥幸，又诚恳地补上一句，期盼着克尔苏加德可以好心放过他。  
“是吗，可惜了。”克尔苏加德叹了口气，脸上却并没有多少失望的神色，依旧淡淡的。“这座岛风景宜人，现在又修建了宏伟的城堡，如果能有几个孩子一定会热闹许多。既然你不肯，或许我该问问别人……”他暗示阿尔萨斯除了他以外他还有别的选择，而且对方非常愿意配合。不等阿尔萨斯再说些什么，克尔苏加德给灯芯注入足够支撑两天的魔力后就离开了地窖，封闭了石门。  
“什么，别人！？”阿尔萨斯一直以为即便克尔苏加德不再爱他，也不会喜欢上其他人，但现在看来他并非是唯一特殊的那个选择……意识到自己可能只是巫妖众多玩具的其中之一，死亡骑士变得无比焦虑，或许之前对他特别的宠爱是因为他英俊的样貌，可是如今也在折磨中受到损耗，万一克尔苏加德因此不再喜爱他……  
那么他还会再来吗？  
这个问题令死亡骑士整个人都动摇起来，突然之间他觉得自己对底线的坚持都那么可笑，如果这是他最后一次出去的机会，岂不是白白浪费掉了。和永无止尽的绝望寂寥比起来，尊严又有什么用，他失去的难道还不够多吗？况且一旦抛下所谓的伦理道德人格尊严，他所得到的爱与关怀都偿还了他遭到的苦难。  
不过至少克尔苏加德还给他留了灯，可能同上次一样在灯熄灭之后他就会出现吧。阿尔萨斯呆呆地盯着黑暗中闪动的蓝色烛火，一边自我安慰着才没让自己重新陷入崩溃。  
有了这么一丝企盼，等待的时间变得没那么漫长。然而两天过去，灯火逐渐微弱隐入黑暗，石门依旧毫无动静。阿尔萨斯又等了十几分钟仍然没听到任何声响，这下他才确认克尔苏加德暂时是不会出现了。  
“为什么……”他在黑暗中喃喃低语，拼命回忆巫妖离开前的表情和话语。难道是因为他的拒绝而生气，真如他所说的已经去找别人了？阿尔萨斯疯狂地焦虑起来，牙齿不停地啃咬嘴皮，思索着克尔苏加德究竟去找谁。他脑海里浮现出斯坦索姆城主瑞文戴尔男爵的身影，听说那人生前就和跟屁虫一样缠着克尔苏加德，对于巫妖提出的要求断然不会拒绝……以前阿尔萨斯还能自信地认为克尔苏加德既然爱上他就看不上其他人，但现在即使不是瑞文戴尔，可能还有更多比他漂亮的男男女女。越是这么想下去，阿尔萨斯就越焦躁，嘴唇被啃的冒血也无法让他平静下来。  
尽管已经不需要呼吸，克尔苏加德却从水晶球中看到阿尔萨斯每天都在不停地深呼吸又吐气，仿佛憋闷得喘不上气一般，还一直焦躁地在石床上来回翻滚，连毯子掉到地上都没有发现。  
会不会把他逼得太狠了？克尔苏加德有些心软，毕竟阿尔萨斯现在已经表现得让人很是满意了，他如果用温和的手段慢慢调教他想必也能断绝他再次燃起逃跑的念头。就以一周为限吧，克尔苏加德最后下了这样一个决定：七天后他就会去看望阿尔萨斯，如果到时候对方还坚持不肯，他也不再勉强这件事，转而讨要些别的承诺。  
在黑暗中耗了几天，熟悉的饥饿感和停止不了的焦虑让阿尔萨斯忍不住歪着头吐出几口胃酸。虽然有魔力的存在令他不会死去，可失去大部分力量的死亡骑士愈发地像活人，他的身体在魔法的维持下仍旧保持运转。这使得阿尔萨斯不得不面对排泄的痛苦，尤其在极度的紧张和焦躁之中，他控制不住地失禁了。  
躺在自己制造的污秽中加倍地使他感受到羞耻和自卑，死亡骑士用尽所有剩余的力气爬动，一下子就摔下床发出声闷响。但这么趴在不知道边际在何处的黑暗中令他更加恐慌，于是休息片刻，阿尔萨斯断断续续地爬到石室的角落才安分下来，努力将自己蜷成一团默默垂泪。  
一次又一次孤独的折磨终于彻底打破了阿尔萨斯的坚持，崩溃无助的人类已经决定，只要克尔苏加德肯再来看他，不管是什么要求他都会答应。  
在水晶球中观察着这一切的克尔苏加德终于决定提前去看看阿尔萨斯。这第二次的长时间搁置似乎给阿尔萨斯留下了强烈的精神创伤，他开始出现更多的幻觉和幻听，偶尔还像个孩子一样呢喃着什么妈妈和姐姐。巫妖有点担心对他造成不可逆的精神损害，所以这才到第五天他就走进了地窖。  
“阿尔萨斯？”克尔苏加德挥手点燃了石室内的灯光，在落满灰尘的角落里找到了蜷缩着的死亡骑士。  
阿尔萨斯仿佛根本没听到声音一样，眼神空空的不知道在看着哪，过了好半天才反应过来，整个人瞬间陷入崩溃，大声哭着结巴地喊巫妖的名字。  
“我什么都愿意……生孩子也可以，呜呜，别离开我……”他语无伦次地胡乱说着，也不管自己身上的肮脏污秽，挣扎爬起来要朝克尔苏加德那边去。阿尔萨斯迫不及待地想被抱住，身体每一寸都在渴望着关爱，破碎的精神急切需要修复，否则他或许真的就迷失在自己的幻想中再也无法逃脱。  
“阿尔萨斯……”克尔苏加德急忙上前几步把挣扎着朝他爬过来的人一把抱进怀里，他丝毫顾不上阿尔萨斯身上的污秽和狼狈弄脏了他华丽的法袍，不停地抚摸对方颤抖的脊背。他在心里默默地说了很多句对不起，但片刻后还是恢复了理智，用镇定的声音说道：“看来你终于想通了？那么，只要你愿意，我保证在你怀孕以后就接你出去。”  
“真的吗……真的吗，太好了…”阿尔萨斯有点魔怔了地喃喃几遍，一动不动地依偎在克尔苏加德怀里。他把头放在巫妖的颈窝那儿，闻着对方身上的味道平复了好一阵才渐渐恢复理智，死亡骑士抬起头目光怯怯又带着隐隐的希望问道，“你还会走吗？不要把我丢在这里那么久，好不好？”阿尔萨斯逐渐学会本能地撒娇示弱，眼神也透着恰到好处的可怜，但却丝毫不掺杂表演的成分，反复的精神折磨已经让他学乖了。  
“那要看你的表现了……你想让我经常来的话，就多告诉我你有多想我。”克尔苏加德亲了亲他的额头，然后照例召唤出水元素先对地窖和阿尔萨斯进行清洗。被单独幽闭在这里的阿尔萨斯一直都赤裸着身体，加上失禁和其他生理折磨，羞耻感早就被磨光。此时被巫妖抱在怀里冲洗下半身也只是发出点受伤犬类般的呜呜声。  
“又有近半个月没吃东西了吧，我去给你熬点汤喝。”克尔苏加德说完起身想要暂时离开一下，但阿尔萨斯竟然扑过来用嘴死死咬着他的衣服不让他走。  
“好孩子，别害怕……”克尔苏加德摸了摸他的头，无奈之下通知仆人们准备好食物，将食物放在石门门后他再去取。这段时间很关键，他不能让任何其他的人接触到阿尔萨斯，他要阿尔萨斯只能看到他，听到他的声音。所以前来送餐食的仆人十分小心，连脚步声都压到最低，隔着石门放下餐盒就离开了。  
“来，先喝点鱼肉汤。过上几个小时再吃这个软面包。”克尔苏加德抱着阿尔萨斯温柔地舀起鱼汤喂给他。  
食物的气息很香甜，但许久未进食的阿尔萨斯刚吃进嘴里感觉有些反胃，不过他硬逼着自己咽下，一口一口慢慢适应吃东西。好不容易吃完大半碗，死亡骑士灼痛到麻木的胃部终于舒缓不少。  
在等待继续进食的过程中，阿尔萨斯把自己对巫妖的想念依赖付诸行动。他一直用残缺的四肢抱着克尔苏加德，时不时抬头亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。“我爱你，每天都在想你。”阿尔萨斯轻轻咬住克尔苏加德的唇，伸出舌头舔了舔，然后顺着巫妖的动作张开嘴让他的舌头能伸进来。这样亲密交换唾液的举动极大安慰了人类的内心，他渴望得到关注触碰的欲望受到填补。  
很快在亲吻抚摸中，阿尔萨斯的阴茎硬了起来，抵住巫妖的腹部。他不敢有大动作，只是微微扭动腰部在克尔苏加德身上来回磨蹭，喉咙里发出猫儿一般舒服的声音。  
花费了几个小时断断续续给阿尔萨斯喂水进食，他的体力终于恢复了大半。此时克尔苏加德见他靠着自己蹭来蹭去欲求不满的样子，感觉是时候进行改造身体的魔法仪式了。  
“来，别乱动。”巫妖取出一袋仪式粉末，用指尖蘸取后开始在死亡骑士平坦紧实的小腹上勾画法阵。这个魔法可以让受术者在极短时间内生成一个魔法子宫，经由魔力精华的灌溉后形成的胚胎只需要短短五个月就可以出生。  
魔法胚胎的成长会大量汲取母体的法力，等确认阿尔萨斯受孕后，即使摘掉他的禁魔环他也会如同凡人一样虚弱。  
“可能会有些不舒服。”克尔苏加德吟唱完整个法术后把阿尔萨斯抱到了石床上，给他盖上毛毯等待了一会。男性的身体并不适合生育，这个多出来的子宫无疑会挤压到其他的器官。现在只是新生出来，等它被精液灌满甚至怀上孩子后，挤压感肯定会越来越强烈。好在死亡骑士也不算活人，不会因此而有什么生命危险，只是免不了会因为胃部被挤压而孕吐频繁。  
快速成长好的子宫起初还没有什么感觉，等到形态稳固后，阿尔萨斯逐渐感觉到下腹的异常。如同女性月经时的酸胀下坠感，又夹杂隐晦不明的钝痛，阿尔萨斯忍不住皱眉把求助的目光投向克尔苏加德。  
不过有了上次拒绝被抛弃的经历，年轻人不敢展露任何负面的情绪。他难受地在石床上扭动，有时弓起腰想要舒缓腹部的不适。“帮帮我，克尔苏加德。”他朝巫妖伸出短短的上臂，希望可以得到对方的抚慰。  
“已经好了。”克尔苏加德把他抱进怀里，一只手用了点基础的火魔法升温，然后轻轻按揉阿尔萨斯的小腹，帮他缓解器官生长带来的隐痛。揉了好一会儿，阿尔萨斯表情逐渐平静下来朝他点了点头。  
“你想现在就做吗？”克尔苏加德问道。  
“我想。”阿尔萨斯当然不会放过这样的机会，他打开大腿坐在克尔苏加德身上，凑上去亲吻他的脖子。每次都是巫妖来取悦他，现在他也学着对方吻他的动作，一点点在克尔苏加德颈侧又吸又咬，在他身上留下就几个发红的印记。  
克尔苏加德被他亲得心痒痒，脸上也难得出现了笑容。然后他把阿尔萨斯翻了个面背对着自己，双手扣住他的腰。  
死亡骑士新长出的子宫入口就在前列腺上方，考虑到新通道必然还十分紧窄难进，克尔苏加德挑了后入这样方便插进对应角度的姿势。阿尔萨斯没有四肢无法撑起身体，所以克尔苏加德又额外取了几个大枕头垫在他身下。做好一切准备工作后他把手伸进对方的穴口内扩张起来。  
“难受就跟我说，不用强忍着。”他早就看出之前有几次做爱时阿尔萨斯硬生生把抱怨的话咽了下去，也不敢表达自己真实的感受。他想拥有阿尔萨斯，并不是真要把他当奴隶和性玩具，在床上他还是希望能让对方爽到的。  
指尖触碰到新生的器官令阿尔萨斯浑身一抖，这道缝隙无比敏感，又正好与前列腺相隔不远，每次克尔苏加德抚摸按揉这个入口都能同时刺激到他的前列腺。酸痛和爽快来回交替，阿尔萨斯趴在枕头上咬着牙呜咽出声。  
“啊！有点痛……”借着润滑剂，克尔苏加德把指尖插了进去，第一次被异物进入的穴道胀痛不适，阿尔萨斯遵循巫妖说的话小心翼翼表达自己的感受。看来这新长出来的器官着实紧致，进去手指都费劲，等下可还要把肉棒插进去，岂不是会让阿尔萨斯痛晕过去。  
克尔苏加德摸了摸死亡骑士的脊背安慰他，又拿出一小盒特制的香膏挖出一块抹到缝隙附近。这不仅有润滑的作用，还带着少量催情的效果，可以让阿尔萨斯迅速进入状态。果不其然那道本来合得死死的入口逐渐软化，从子宫深处分泌出粘液打湿了相对干涩的肠道。这次再将手指插进去并没有引起阿尔萨斯的痛呼，甚至由于催情的原因，死亡骑士感觉身体热热的，小腹那里发痒，隐隐期盼着有更多东西能够插进去。  
见阿尔萨斯已经做好准备，克尔苏加德握着他的腰抬高了他的臀部对准自己的欲望。身下之人两截断臂撑在胸口费力配合这个姿势，感觉到他的肉棒抵住了自己后穴的入口后还回头不安的看了看他。  
“放轻松。”克尔苏加德安慰着，说完就挺进了死亡骑士的后穴。随着他的插入，阿尔萨斯轻轻哼了一声，已经被侵犯过许多次的肠壁很快就热情地包裹了上来，缠着他的肉棒吸个不停。克尔苏加德拍了拍他挺翘的臀肉又道：“别这么心急，让我先把正事办了。”  
所谓的正事当然就是给阿尔萨斯那新生的生殖腔开苞。克尔苏加德往上摸索了一会儿，龟头蹭过对方的前列腺后戳在了生殖腔的入口处。他在外面来回试探磨蹭了好一会儿，直到子宫中分泌的淫液彻底濡湿他的龟头。  
“我要进来了。”巫妖提醒了一声后卡住阿尔萨斯的腰部用力贯穿了那个紧窄稚嫩的入口。  
“啊啊！好，好痛……”和手指相比，勃起的肉棒简直就是庞然大物，阿尔萨斯痛得脸色发白，牙齿哆嗦，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来。这才不过是龟头而已，还有多半都在外面。好在克尔苏加德并不想折磨他，听见死亡骑士的惨叫就将阴茎抽出来摩擦他的前列腺，等到阿尔萨斯没那么痛苦再重新插进去。这样反复几次，紧致的甬道开始逐渐软化，像一张小嘴一样紧紧裹住闯入其中的肉棒吮吸。  
被干得前后耸动的人整张脸都埋进枕头里，张着嘴发出咿咿唔唔的呻吟全模糊在布料中。甬道撕裂的伤口在魔法的作用下快速愈合，麻痒的感觉让他萎靡不振的肉棒再次勃起，跟着克尔苏加德的动作磨蹭床单。  
逐渐适应之后，阿尔萨斯初生的器官终于能吞进小半根阴茎，由于穴道很浅，龟头已经抵住宫颈，似乎还有想往里面去的意思。刚才的剧痛令他心生怯意，阿尔萨斯努力用残肢撑起身体回头看巫妖，“轻一点，好吗？”他眼睛红红的，因为痛苦快感交织涌出的泪水留下几道泪痕，看上去楚楚可怜。  
“好，都听陛下的。”克尔苏加德知道他在害怕什么，当即也出声安慰道：“今天就到这个程度，我不会完全进去的。”  
对阿尔萨斯的调教来日方长，完全不必为了一时痛快而让他产生抵触情绪，这可不利于他正在对他进行的心理控制。  
少量血丝被阿尔萨斯分泌的爱液冲出生殖腔，黏在两人交合处。克尔苏加德一边温柔地抽插刚被开苞的甬道，双手也顺势摸上去爱抚阿尔萨斯挺立的乳头，用拇指和食指来回拧动。  
“我的国王，也许到时候你这里还会分泌出奶水呢。”  
“呜……”在这种时候还被称呼为国王让阿尔萨斯脸变得通红，而克尔苏加德所描绘的场景令他忍不住想到日后自己会大着肚子流出乳汁……过分的羞耻感使得他缩紧了肠道，加上前列腺被不停摩擦的快感，阿尔萨斯竟然因为幻想用后穴达到高潮。紧缩的甬道里溢出一股股粘滑的液体，在克尔苏加德抽出肉棒的时候牵成银丝。  
沉浸在高潮中的阿尔萨斯脑袋无力的枕在枕头里大口喘着气，银白的长发零零碎碎黏在他满是汗水的后背上。死亡骑士饱满胸脯上的两颗乳珠都被玩的胀大，看上去倒真像快要分泌乳汁的样子。  
虽然后穴达到了高潮，但没受到抚摸的阴茎还挺立着往外流水，阿尔萨斯难受地在床单上磨蹭，但怎么都没法让自己射精，只好抽噎着向巫妖求助，“克尔苏加德，摸摸我的前面，我想射……求你了。”他丝毫不在意自己撒娇的声音多么软糯可耻，经过调教他已经乖乖学会乞求快感的方法，再也不如当初那般口是心非。  
“乐意效劳。”克尔苏加德用他那属于施法者的修长的手把阿尔萨斯挺立的肉棒顶端包裹在掌心里，五指则从根部开始按摩和揉捏，一圈圈往上，没有遗漏性器上任何一个地方。  
阿尔萨斯被他揉得魂飞天外，加上另一只手对他乳头的刺激也没有停下，他闷哼了几声后整个射进了巫妖的掌心。  
克尔苏加德舔掉手心里阿尔萨斯射出来的白浊，更加心安理得地撞击对方新生的甬道。阿尔萨斯高潮的痉挛使肠壁绞紧了他在外面的肉棒，插进生殖腔里面的龟头更是一直被吸得紧紧的，他艰难冲刺了一阵后将大股蕴含魔力的精液抵着宫口射进了阿尔萨斯的子宫内。  
受到充沛魔力的刺激，死亡骑士再次颤抖着高潮，脱力地瘫软在床上，身体无意识的轻微抽搐。子宫里胀胀的感觉让阿尔萨斯很安心，他希望这一次就能受孕，那样他就再也不用一个人孤零零地呆在地窖里，克尔苏加德一定也会更爱他了吧。  
察觉到巫妖要把肉棒抽出去，阿尔萨斯条件反射地夹紧后穴，竟然让克尔苏加德一下子没拔出去。曾经无比厌恶同性欢爱的人类现在如饥似渴地奢求着巫妖的疼爱，让对方在他身体里多呆一会都能给阿尔萨斯带来安全感。  
“别走，抱我。”他想支起身体回头看克尔苏加德，但几次高潮耗光了他的体力，尝试半天还是瘫在枕头上没能起来。  
刚刚被干过的人总是更容易缺乏安全感，所以克尔苏加德没有拒绝阿尔萨斯的请求，他就着插在对方身体里的姿势把阿尔萨斯抱起来亲吻他的脸颊。  
“您今天真迷人，我想我更喜欢你了。”克尔苏加德适时说着情话，给阿尔萨斯一定的正向反馈鼓励他朝着这个方向继续堕落下去。  
“那你会留下来陪我吗？”阿尔萨斯知道他离开的条件是怀孕，所以现在也不提什么带他离开，只是希望在那之前巫妖能留下来陪自己。  
“我很愿意陪着您，可是我还有很多工作要处理……”克尔苏加德故作为难的样子。“这样吧，以后我会来的频繁些，保证不会像之前那样离开那么久。”  
为了表达自己对阿尔萨斯的诚意，这次离开前克尔苏加德让人取来了厚实保暖的地毯铺在地上，又弄了好些小摆件装饰石室，让这里增添些生活气息。其中最吸引阿尔萨斯的是一个工程学摆钟，有了它，至少他能明确知道时间的流逝情况了。  
“请放心，明天我还会来的。”  
有了克尔苏加德的保证，阿尔萨斯没有像之前那样慌张，在巫妖离开后，他打发时间的方法变成盯着摆钟数钟摆摆动的次数。或许死亡骑士自己都没有察觉，他内心中的反抗已经偃旗息鼓，反而不停思考着怎么讨好巫妖能让他多来看望他，甚至连怀孕这样耻辱的事情都变成他所期盼的。  
新长好的器官消耗掉阿尔萨斯很多能量，他变得更加容易饥饿，克尔苏加德不过离开半天，他的肚子就饿得咕咕叫。胃部灼痛的焦虑让他的目光来回在地窖入口和时钟间游移，想要靠睡觉渡过漫长的时间也完全睡不着，满心都念着巫妖能够快些过来照顾他。地窖中月余的折磨彻底摧毁了阿尔萨斯的羞耻感，在心底他竟然还隐秘地希望巫妖能多同他欢爱让他尽快受孕。  
在阿尔萨斯自愿接受了魔法仪式后，克尔苏加德基本保持着每隔一天就来看望和照顾他的节奏，他们之间畸形的恋爱关系也很快进入蜜月期。克尔苏加德努力掌控着这种关系的进展，每当阿尔萨斯对他的照顾感到理所当然，昔日的皇室傲慢作风有萌芽的苗头时他就会故意隔两天再来，使对方一直保持在对他高度渴望又患得患失的依恋状态里。  
“都两个月了，看来后天植入的子宫不太容易受孕。”这天克尔苏加德又来到地窖里和阿尔萨斯亲热。他用手抚摸着对方的小腹，微微皱着眉似乎不太满意的样子。  
阿尔萨斯本来沉浸在被挑起的情欲中，听到巫妖的话心里突然慌张起来。虽然这段时间他们相处愉快，但他还没忘记克尔苏加德说过去找别人的事情，万一他迟迟无法怀孕是不是就会遭到巫妖的冷落……这个想法一旦生出就一发不可收拾，被独自留在地窖中的恐惧瞬间爬上他的脊椎。  
阿尔萨斯亲亲克尔苏加德的脸颊，用一种乞求又渴望的语气说道，“插进里面也没有关系，我想要你。”他已经不在意让克尔苏加德进入自己狭窄的子宫会有怎样的剧痛，想要怀孕的念头强烈到他的小腹都隐隐发热，从新生的器官中流出少量粘稠的液体，身体也不由自主地开始磨蹭巫妖。  
克尔苏加德内心深处自然是希望能早一点把阿尔萨斯接出去和自己一起享受华丽的城堡与美丽的小岛的，到了那个时候他也不必如此辛苦地克制自己故意冷落阿尔萨斯。他们两人都希望怀孕的事情进展顺利，所以他对阿尔萨斯的主动提议很快做出了回应——修长的手指插入死亡骑士腿间的肉洞抠弄起来。  
阿尔萨斯夹紧了断腿随着他手指的抽插低低呻吟着，在地窖昏暗的光线中前洛丹伦王子的神情显得那么脆弱，但同时又是那么淫荡。  
“你湿得越来越快了。”克尔苏加德说道。他每次事后对阿尔萨斯的反应都有精确的记录，所以这种变化根本逃不出他的观察。阿尔萨斯长出子宫后只要被刺激到敏感带，那魔法子宫就会开始分泌出淫液湿润他的甬道。作为对这一现象的鼓励，克尔苏加德开始用空着的另一只手揉捏骑士的胸脯与小腹处敏感的腹肌。  
封闭的石室中回荡着粘稠的水声，阿尔萨斯后穴里涌出的液体越来越多，完全打湿了克尔苏加德的手。每次只要巫妖的指头碰到前列腺和子宫的入口，死亡骑士都会发着抖收缩肠道，后穴和小嘴一样用力地吮吸把手指夹紧。  
“我想要，快插进来。”单纯是用指头已经难以满足阿尔萨斯的欲望，他的小腹发热，子宫隐隐有种下坠感，身体进入状态做好了受孕的准备。两粒乳珠也在克尔苏加德的揉捏之下胀大发红，仿佛在等着更多的蹂躏。陷落入情欲中的阿尔萨斯神智开始恍惚，张着嘴去寻巫妖的吻。  
“唔……”一边接吻，一边持续受到刺激，日益敏感的阿尔萨斯呻吟着高潮了，大量透明粘稠的液体从穴道中流出来，把巫妖的整个手掌都弄湿了。痉挛中的肠道死死绞紧插在其中的手指，过了好一会才慢慢放松下来。  
“我还没进去，你怎么就去了？”克尔苏加德抽出沾满透明粘液的手指插进阿尔萨斯的嘴里搅了搅，语气似乎有些埋怨。但此时正处于失神状态的阿尔萨斯根本没对他的话做出任何反应，只是眼珠下意识跟着他转动，一副懵懵懂懂的样子。见状，克尔苏加德也不再和他计较，把他的身体平放在床上，又在他腰下加了几个枕头后便插入那湿滑得一塌糊涂的肉穴。进入的过程非常顺利，巫妖的龟头直接擦过人类的前列腺，径直撞到了微微张开的生殖腔。这道细窄的小缝这两个月来被他侵犯过许多次，早已不像第一次那样难以进入。他又来回顶弄催促了几下后龟头就突破入口顶向了宫颈。  
猛地被干进生殖腔让阿尔萨斯发出抽泣一般的呻吟，他双腿努力打开接受克尔苏加德的抽插，子宫口在撞击中变软，一收一缩吸住顶上来的肉棒。  
“好……好舒服……”死亡骑士不知羞耻地大声淫叫，高潮过后的声音愈发软糯，高高低低地在石室中回响。很快阿尔萨斯的子宫口就开始屈服，在阴茎的不断撞击下张开了嘴，而深入内部的肉棒没有放过这一丝缝隙，立刻往里突进，一举就将龟头插进了柔软的子宫。  
“啊——我，我……呜呜……”初入的撕裂疼痛混合身体被满足的快感狠狠冲击阿尔萨斯的大脑，他嘴角流出许多咽不下的涎水，吱唔半天也说不出来完整的话，整个人都落进混沌之中几乎快要晕厥过去。  
“阿尔萨斯……”保持着插在对方身体深处的姿势等他适应的同时，克尔苏加德双手捧住阿尔萨斯的脸仔细欣赏此时此刻王子的表情。他魔怔般爱慕着的这个人，经历了无数次的拒绝与失去，最终还是归他所有了。这张他梦寐以求的脸现在沉溺在欲望中，双眼失焦地盯着天花板，脸上爬满红晕……这一切都是拜他所赐。  
“你是我的。”克尔苏加德俯身亲吻了一下阿尔萨斯的嘴唇，下身也重新开始了抽插与攻占。柔嫩的子宫内壁被他同样魔力构成的阳具顶得频频变形，他却一点也不担心会因此弄坏这个娇小的器官。  
更深的插入令阿尔萨斯饱满的腹肌上都出现不明显的突起，适应过后用魔法制造的子宫完全不觉得痛苦，只有一波接一波源源不断的快感。这样被拥抱着身心似乎都被填满，一直以来缺失安全感的死亡骑士在这一瞬间觉得自己是被爱着的，他伸直了断臂仿佛以为肢体还是完整的想要拥抱克尔苏加德。  
“嗯……不，等等……”在男性的身体中强行长出子宫本就会压迫到其他器官，更别说用粗大的肉棒在其中操弄，每次插进去阿尔萨斯都能感觉到膀胱和胃部遭到挤压，尤其是在一次深入之后，“呜……克，克尔苏加德！别看我……”年轻的国王羞耻地闭上眼，从他的阴茎顶端克制不住地冒出一小股淡黄的尿液，淅淅沥沥地流出来打湿了他的小腹。  
克尔苏加德笑了笑，他对阿尔萨斯的失禁完全不在意似的继续着激烈的抽插，淡色的尿液随着他们两人交合的动作从死亡骑士的腹肌间滑落，浸湿了石床上的毯子。  
“你说怎么办呢，我的国王？你总是这样失禁。”克尔苏加德随手抓起已经被弄脏的毯子擦了擦阿尔萨斯的小腹，然后恶趣味的说道：“我是不是应该给你插一个尿道棒来控制你的排泄，还是说你更青睐穿上婴儿们用的尿布？”  
“不，不要……”阿尔萨斯含着泪着哀求，虽然他在被独自留在石室中的时候已经经历过数次失禁，可是现在清醒地在克尔苏加德面前尿出来还是令他倍感羞耻。不过这短暂的清醒很快就被更强烈的快感淹没，龟头碾压前列腺再用力进入柔嫩的子宫，阿尔萨斯有种要被顶穿的错觉，但却丝毫不觉得疼痛，如此充裕的满足感让他爽到失神。  
汗水从死亡骑士的额头流下，他的瞳孔在快感中越放越大，“呃嗯…慢一点，我快要…啊啊！”阿尔萨斯大声哀叫，身体一抖射出一道精液，后穴也跟着缩紧喷出滑腻的粘液。连续的高潮让他全身都止不住地痉挛，嘴里咿咿唔唔地全凭本能说着没有意义的呻吟。  
借着阿尔萨斯高潮时生殖腔的收缩，克尔苏加德冲刺一番后直接插进他的子宫，龟头喷出大股饱含魔力精华的精液，直将这娇小的器官灌得满满的。阿尔萨斯生理性的抽搐着，下意识弓起了腰，断肢挣扎了几下后整个上半身又脱力地跌回到床上。  
“我把你填的满满的，陛下。”克尔苏加德没有立刻拔出来，而是趴在阿尔萨斯的身上搂着他不断亲吻磨蹭。“我有预感，这次肯定能把你的肚子搞大。”  
“嗯…一定会的。”阿尔萨斯虚弱地应道，射精和高潮耗费了他太多体力，现在眼皮都有点睁不开，但腹部鼓鼓的饱胀感令他很安心，而且克尔苏加德压在他身上的重量也异常舒适。“别走，我想和你一起睡会。”每次等待巫妖到来的时候，阿尔萨斯总是睡不着觉，此刻运动过后十分困倦让他忍不住想偎在克尔苏加德怀里。  
“好，我陪着你，睡吧。”克尔苏加德向他保证等他醒来自己还会在，阿尔萨斯这才放心地合上了眼睛。克尔苏加德伸出双臂抱着他，性器仍埋在阿尔萨斯体内。两人像生下来就黏在一起似的，保持着这种姿势睡起了午觉。


	8. 第八章

而后的两周里，克尔苏加德依旧隔一两天就会来石室，阿尔萨斯都非常主动地要求做爱，而且每一次都让肉棒插进他的子宫射精。他迫切地想要怀孕，时时刻刻都在担忧会被其他人抢先一步。  
这天阿尔萨斯和往常一样盯着石室的大门和钟摆，等待着克尔苏加德的到来，突然他觉得腹部一阵难受，一股强烈的恶心感从胃里升起，惹得他忍不住侧过脑袋大口呕吐。死亡骑士本来还在思考巫妖会不会嫌弃他又把自己弄脏了，下一瞬间就意识到这可能是怀孕的征兆。  
“太好了……”阿尔萨斯躺在石床上自言自语，兴奋到甚至没有从呕吐物旁边挪开。他更加急切地期盼着巫妖的到来，又在心底生出一丝害怕，万一只是白高兴一场怎么办……就在这难言的焦虑之中，阿尔萨斯一动不动地望着入口，就等着克尔苏加德来看望他。  
克尔苏加德开启地窖的石门后闻到了一股淡淡的酸臭味，而阿尔萨斯正撑在石床的边缘朝地板干呕。他这段时间都来得很规律，也没有让阿尔萨斯挨饿，按理来说他不该又吐起来……难道是……  
“您怎么了，陛下？是胃又痛了吗？”克尔苏加德关切地走过去拍了拍阿尔萨斯的背，给他注入了一些魔力来缓解不适，同时伸出另一只手覆盖在对方的腹部感知了一下。魔法感知的结果让巫妖挑起了眉，但他还有些不确信。  
“……亲爱的，我要给你检查一下，别乱动。”克尔苏加德换了种称呼，他把阿尔萨斯抱到自己怀里，然后抽出一根炼金做的小棒。这小棒是他早就准备好的验孕道具，此刻捏住阿尔萨斯软垂的阴茎，把小棒纤细的一端插进了对方的尿道小孔里。神奇的事情很快发生了，原本通体纯白的小棒逐渐变成了粉色。  
“怎么样，是怀孕了吗？”本来尿道插入东西是极为痛苦的事情，但全身心都急切盼望克尔苏加德给出结果的人似乎已经忽略掉这些不适。他乖乖坐在巫妖的腿上，偏着脑袋观察克尔苏加德的表情。  
阿尔萨斯见对方没有什么激动开心的表情，心中开始不安起来，脑子里各种奇怪的念头疯狂生长让死亡骑士焦虑得要哭出来，在克尔苏加德还没开口之前，他就语无伦次地说道，“我下次会继续努力的，不要去找别人……”由于尿道里还插着东西，阿尔萨斯不敢有大动作，只是拿脑袋不停地蹭巫妖。  
克尔苏加德被他这句“ 下次会继续努力”给逗乐了，脸上也破冰般露出了笑容。他原本只是想逗一逗阿尔萨斯，谁知道对方的心理阴影这么重，完全经不起吓唬。想到这里克尔苏加德有些愧疚地紧紧抱住阿尔萨斯。  
“你怀孕了，我亲爱的王子。”他啄了啄对方的唇角道：“你可以离开这里，和我一起回城堡里住了。”  
“太好了太好了……”阿尔萨斯忍不住重复说着，喜悦之情溢于言表，眼眶都跟着湿润起来。不过在离开之前克尔苏加德拿出了一个样式奇怪的内裤要求他穿上。  
“虽然你通过了考验可以回到地面上，但我还是希望你的身体只能由我掌控。这一点你没问题吧，阿尔萨斯？”克尔苏加德问道。以后阿尔萨斯能接触到的人毕竟不再是只有他一个，依恋感无法避免地会下降。他不希望中断对阿尔萨斯的心理调教，那么就只能进一步加强身体控制来弥补。  
“嗯。”阿尔萨斯几乎没有犹豫就点了点头。在最难以接受的底线都被打破以后，这种事对他来说已经不算什么了。精美的皮质裤子底部连接了一根粗长的假阳具，正面有一个似乎是用来放置阴茎的圆洞与金属笼子，这种金属的材质柔软轻便，阴茎笼的大小似乎是完全贴合他的尺寸打造的，还有可以调整松紧度的螺丝与一根细长的尿道棒。最为奇异的是在内裤上还有一把锁，穿好后没有钥匙根本脱不下来。  
“我来帮您穿上，陛下。”克尔苏加德把手指插进死亡骑士的后穴，怀孕中的人比平时更为敏感，被手指干了几下就不停地流水，甚至有快高潮的征兆。这跟假阳具相较于巫妖自己的还是小了一圈，他看扩张差不多了，就扶着阿尔萨斯短短的一截大腿先将内裤上的假阳具插进去。几乎是插进去的瞬间，阿尔萨斯就小幅度地高潮了，他身体微微颤抖，前面的阴茎也半立起来。克尔苏加德轻柔地将阿尔萨斯的肉棒穿过贞操带上的小洞放进金属笼里，然后慢慢拧紧螺丝让那些细软的金属逐渐贴紧肉棒。阴茎笼的压迫让刚抬头的性器又慢慢软下来，等肉棒恢复到平静状态后，克尔苏加德捻起那根黑曜石打造的细长尿道棒小心翼翼插进了阿尔萨斯的马眼中。  
“唔……”这一番折腾下来，阿尔萨斯感觉非常难受。幸好他不必自己走路，不然戴上这一套刑具般的器物，他恐怕根本爬不上楼梯。他心里清楚，穿上这贞操带，他再也没有了任何生理自由，连排泄都必须经过克尔苏加德的同意。但现在的他又有什么办法拒绝呢？他甚至病态地感到高兴——克尔苏加德弄出这么麻烦的一堆花样来，本身就说明巫妖对他既有兴趣又有耐心。  
帮助死亡骑士穿戴好特质的内裤，检查锁已经锁好，克尔苏加德这才用毯子把阿尔萨斯一裹抱出了石室。还在因为插进体内的阳具而不适的人一看到阳光就挪不开眼，即便很久未见过自然光的他双眼都被刺得流泪，却依旧不愿闭眼，不论付出了什么样的代价，他终于摆脱了暗无天日的地窖。  
克尔苏加德抱着阿尔萨斯，见他任性地一直盯着天空，仿佛急不可耐想要回归自由的飞鸟，不得不腾出另一只手则覆盖住了他的眼睛。  
“会灼伤的，听话。”还好他的威慑没有因为离开地窖就立马消失，阿尔萨斯乖乖合上了眼睛，眼睫毛在他掌心里一颤一颤的。  
“我先带你去你的房间里看看。”克尔苏加德说着一路登上了城堡中视野最开阔，装修最华美的一间宫殿。到了室内他移开了覆在阿尔萨斯眼睛上的手，让他可以欣赏未来的居所。这间的卧室主要是洛丹伦建筑风格，但摆件却大多属于亡灵天灾的哥特风：蛛魔们编织的不规则地毯，人类头骨制成的灯盏，大簇暗红色玫瑰花点缀的摇椅……豪华的大床上垂挂着层层的纱幔，阿尔萨斯注意到在大床旁还有一张打着栏杆的婴儿床。  
“那是我不在的时候给你单独睡的地方，有栏杆比较安全。床头还配有铃铛，你咬一咬拉绳就可以呼唤仆人。”克尔苏加德顺着他的视线解释道。“放心吧，等孩子生出来我会给他另外安排住所的。”  
清洗完身子过后，阿尔萨斯被抱到大床上，一躺下就几乎要陷进去。在地窖冷硬石床上折磨几个月，他甚至觉得如此柔软的感觉都是不真实的。不过死亡骑士安静地躺在上面完全不敢有大动作，他尿道中插入的短棒隐隐作痛，第一次被调教尿道的人完全无法适应这样的异物感。更让他感到羞耻的是明明平时排泄的次数并不多，此刻或许因为尿道棒的缘故，在克尔苏加德为他展示房间布局的时候，阿尔萨斯一直因为若有若无的尿意心不在焉。  
到了现在，死亡骑士感觉小腹胀得难受，他抬眼拿祈求的神情看着巫妖，王室那种天生自然的傲气都被消磨得七七八八，阿尔萨斯自己也从来没想过会落到排泄都需要求人的地步。可是精神受足了折磨的人倒没觉得乞求巫妖有多么羞耻不堪，甚至演变成了某种示好的举动，“克尔苏加德，我想去厕所。”他说完就伸直了断肢要让克尔苏加德抱，阿尔萨斯渐渐地不怎么排斥残缺手脚的身体，他潜移默化地将这也当作撒娇粘住巫妖的手段，至少如此克尔苏加德就没空去管什么其他人了。  
“想小解了吗？”克尔苏加德把他从床上抱起来带到了专门洗漱用的小房间，这里有一个精美得像花瓶似的的夜壶。巫妖坐到椅子上，把阿尔萨斯抱放在自己大腿中间。  
“别乱动，乖乖的。”他像哄一个小孩子似的这样对阿尔萨斯说道，然后小心拧动阴茎笼上的螺丝调松固定尿道棒用的金属环，把深深插入死亡骑士马眼中的尿道棒轻柔地往外抽。这根尿道棒是玉石质地，打磨得非常光滑，所以抽出来并不费事。等阿尔萨斯逐渐适应了尿道的调教后，他会考虑换成螺旋状的。  
抽出来的全程阿尔萨斯都在低低地呻吟，特别是在整根尿道棒都抽离之后，他整个人都在轻微颤抖。阴茎顶端异样的隐痛和酥麻让阿尔萨斯脊椎都软了，乖巧地缩在克尔苏加德怀里。  
由于缺少肢体的缘故，给孩子把尿的姿势本来是要托住膝窝，现在巫妖只能托着阿尔萨斯的大腿将他的双腿分开，让他的上半身靠着自己。仍然禁锢在金属笼里的阴茎抖了几下也没能尿出来，阿尔萨斯心中很是畏惧尿液溢出刺激马眼的感觉，鼓起好多次勇气也没顺利排泄。  
眼见阿尔萨斯面露难受的巫妖好心地用手按揉他的小腹，不一会实在忍不住的死亡骑士小声叫了一下就淅淅沥沥地将尿液排了出来。阿尔萨斯胸口起伏不停，好半天才从尿道口刺痛发麻的感觉里恢复，露出可怜的眼神回头看着克尔苏加德，希望能得到安慰。  
“乖，以后习惯了就好了。”巫妖拿出干净的湿毛巾给怀里的人擦干净肉棒和周围沾到尿液的皮肤，然后又将尿道棒小心地插了回去。

克尔苏加德担心阿尔萨斯日后出现严重的孕吐反应或者其他什么病症，所以在把他接回来后就开始着手准备去实验室研发一些安胎的药剂。差不多一周后，他收集齐了材料就打算出门。阿尔萨斯见他要走，吵着要和他一起去，最后克尔苏加德只能无奈地抱着他一起去了炼金实验室。  
“这里可没有卧室待着舒服。”克尔苏加德让阿尔萨斯坐在自己旁边的一把扶手椅里，时不时陪他讲两句。  
“我要开始研磨草药了。有些草药的味道可能不好闻。你如果犯恶心就告诉我。另外，你也可以想想有什么爱吃的东西，我晚上给你做。”  
在克尔苏加德开始认真工作后，阿尔萨斯就安静地坐在椅子上静静地看着他。他开始享受与巫妖独处的时光，早先怨恨愤怒的情绪在反复的折磨驯化中转变成莫名的依赖。  
阿尔萨斯沉静乖巧地观察巫妖工作，直到见他似乎要结束的时候才开口说道，“克尔苏加德，我想吃肉，不要再喝粥了。”从地窖里出来不久，为了保护死亡骑士的肠胃，他大多数时间都只能吃清淡养胃的食物，但阿尔萨斯其实是个热爱肉食的人，尤其在不断挨饿之后，他更是对美味可口的肉食异常向往。  
“肉类吗？没问题。”克尔苏加德听到阿尔萨斯的话忍不住笑了笑。他当然很清楚自己侍奉的主人喜欢怎样的食物，这段时间应该是憋坏他了。想到这里他起身整理了一下桌上的药材，然后把手洗干净才去抱阿尔萨斯。  
“我的国王陛下饿了，我们这就去做饭。”克尔苏加德抱着没有四肢的阿尔萨斯仿佛在抱一个孩子，他迈着轻盈的步伐带着阿尔萨斯去了一处专门用来做户外烧烤的地方。这里保留了许多绿色植物，地面由大理石铺成，上面架设着一架烧烤炉还有一处石砌火堆。在制作烧烤的不远处设有等待区，这是克尔苏加德专门为阿尔萨斯打造的地方，不仅有遮阳伞还有秋千藤椅。  
“我要把肉腌制一下，在那之前，请允许我为您制作一杯冰饮。”巫妖话音刚落，侍僧们就送来了制作冰饮所需的水果与各种糖浆。克尔苏加德用魔法十分轻松地挤出果汁并调节好酸甜度，最后用冰霜魔法凝结了两枚冰块到玻璃杯里就算大功告成。这杯冰镇的金桔葡萄柚果汁看起来十分解暑，葡萄柚紫红色的饱满果肉还飘荡在里面。  
“尝尝看。”克尔苏加德在杯中插入一根长长的吸管，这也是为阿尔萨斯特制的，就算没有手也能轻松地自己喝到果汁。  
阿尔萨斯咬住吸管喝了一大口，冰爽酸甜的果汁充盈他的味蕾，让他舒服地叹了口气。在王宫中的时候，下午茶总有各式各样的甜点饮品，当时的王子碍于自己的身份不好意思和他的姐姐一样表露对甜食的喜爱，只能矜持地吃上几块。现在彻底失去枷锁的死亡骑士倒是过的更加舒心，即便没有了四肢却似乎在某种程度上变得自由了起来。  
“很美味，谢谢你。”阿尔萨斯坐在遮阳伞的荫蔽下，一边继续品尝克尔苏加德亲手制作的饮料，一边看着他井井有条地准备烧烤所用的原料。这样温馨的时刻让死亡骑士暂时忘记了巫妖对他施加的折磨，仿佛他真的成为了国王，是克尔苏加德一个人的国王。  
在肉类腌制好后，巫妖将它们摆到烧烤架上，刷了油的牛羊肉和猪扒在炭火上被烤得滋滋作响。丁香、黑胡椒与辣椒粉混合的香味顺着风钻到阿尔萨斯鼻子里，许久未尝过荤腥的人类兴奋地坐直了身子，嘴里也开始分泌口水。他看见克尔苏加德把烤好的肉切成小条，再往上面撒上欧芹碎就忍不住自己的馋虫。  
“克尔苏加德，快喂我吃吧。”  
“如您所愿。”克尔苏加德把烤盘上的肉撕成一小块一小块的，他的某些奇怪的完美主义在处理食物时也依然保留：一定要把焦脆的酥皮搭配着一半瘦肉和一半肥肉撕到一起。而如烤羊腿这样有大块干瘦肉的地方，他则选择从别的地方取来羊的油脂夹在中间做成羊肉串。烤化了的油脂散发出迷人的香气，肥瘦搭配也会十分爽口。克尔苏加德满意地把烤好的肉串稍微吹凉了一点然后喂到阿尔萨斯嘴边。  
他非常喜欢看阿尔萨斯吃东西，尤其是吃他亲手制作的料理。喂对方吃下一根羊肉串后他又插起一块烤猪扒。这猪扒是仆人们从昨天就开始烘制的，长时间的低温慢烤让猪肉十分多汁，叉子插进去都流出一些浓郁的肉汁。  
阿尔萨斯看着应接不暇的美食，嘴巴就没有停下来过，嘴唇上吃得泛出一层油光。这一顿美味的大餐让青年比往常吃的都要多，胃部都稍微隆起。他咽下克尔苏加德送到他嘴边的一块去过骨头的牛肋排，终于感受到了满足。  
“我吃饱了，克尔苏加德。”阿尔萨斯尽情地享受巫妖的服务，抬起脸让对方帮他擦干净嘴唇。死亡骑士看着克尔苏加德一直在太阳下忙碌，身边还是燃烧的炭火，虽然亡灵并不会流汗，但巫妖这样习惯于冰寒魔法的生物并不喜欢炎热。“过来抱抱我。”阿尔萨斯十分自然地朝对方撒娇，残余的手脚挪动，在躺椅上给克尔苏加德留出了一个位置。  
“今天吃得尽兴了吧。”克尔苏加德坐到阿尔萨斯身边，伸出手指轻轻捏了捏对方的脸颊。因为还处在孕初期，阿尔萨斯的食欲没有受到太多孕吐的影响，反而因为怀孕更容易感觉饿了。他心疼他后面可能会吃不下，所以只要阿尔萨斯有食欲，为他做怎样复杂的美食都不在话下。  
“陛下喜欢男孩还是女孩？”吃完饭等消化的时间里，巫妖催动魔力让微风托着他们的秋千藤椅轻轻摇摆，他搂住惬意地眯着眼睛的白发骑士，找了个话题闲聊道。  
“孩子？没有想过。”听到克尔苏加德提起，阿尔萨斯才意识到自己还怀有身孕。就算是在人类王子时期与吉安娜谈恋爱，也没有到生儿育女的阶段，阿尔萨斯自然从没思考过这方面的问题。现在他安稳地趴在巫妖怀里，拿断臂尝试性地抱住对方，这片刻闲适的午后正好让他幻想了一会生下孩子的生活。  
“我想还是女孩子吧。”前王子少年无拘无束的时候也时常和城里的小男孩一起玩耍，显然他们的调皮捣蛋给阿尔萨斯留下了极深的印象。相较之下还是女孩更加可爱，若是与自己有类似的性格也相当不错，但最好……他看了眼克尔苏加德，在心里悄悄地低语，最好别和巫妖一样生一副他看不透的心思。  
“女孩子很不错，不过不管是男孩女孩，只要长得像你就很好。”克尔苏加德笑了笑，他对现在的生活也十分满意。只要阿尔萨斯不再生出不安分的念头，等他生下孩子他或许可以把他的肢体还给他。  
“你体内的子宫并不是传统人类女人那样的。孕育魔法之灵大概只需要人类一半的妊娠进程，也就是说五个月左右就可以生出来了。”克尔苏加德开始给阿尔萨斯讲解一些关于生育的知识，让他提前做好心理准备。  
“明天开始可以做一些胎教课程。孩子只要乖巧文静就好，倒也不必太过聪明......您觉得听音乐怎么样？”  
“我觉得都好，你来安排吧。”阿尔萨斯对他的孩子其实没有过多的感情，如果不是为了从地窖中出来，他不可能会想要生育。虽然对这个多余的生命谈不上反感，但也不可能真正的喜欢上，所以对克尔苏加德的安排并不在意。  
“我们什么时候可以做，我想要魔力。”即使刚处在孕初期，阿尔萨斯就能感觉到他力量流失得更加迅速，他体内本来就不多的魔力源源不断地涌向腹中的孩子。而对于魔力的获得，在潜移默化的调教中，阿尔萨斯已经把巫妖当作他获取魔力的主要途径，非常直白地朝他索取。  
“前两个月为了防止你胎像不稳是没办法做的。”克尔苏加德怜爱地顺了顺阿尔萨斯的额边的头发，然后看向了对方脖颈处的禁魔环。这个用来限制阿尔萨斯魔力总量的道具现在意义已经不大了，就算摘掉禁魔环，怀有身孕的死亡骑士也不可能施展什么强力法术。像之前那样的精神控制可是非常消耗魔力的。   
克尔苏加德想了想后还是摘掉了阿尔萨斯的禁魔环，毕竟魔力的流动更加顺畅一点有益于怀孕者的身心。他不可能为了一个孩子真的让阿尔萨斯的魔力被榨干。  
“再等七周就好。我也一样难熬呢。”  
禁魔环摘掉之后，阿尔萨斯的身体不再感觉那么空虚，他尝试性地凝结了一点魔力又随着微风消散。刚才一瞬间想要逃跑的念头在死亡骑士心中疯长，然而下一瞬间便消失殆尽，他身体所储存的魔力过于稀少，若是再次逃跑失败被巫妖捉回来，阿尔萨斯不敢想象等待他的又会是何种酷刑。况且即使他逃了出去又能去往哪里，耐奥祖显然已经成为历史，以他目前的魔力就算持有霜之哀伤也掀不起风浪，恐怕一旦现身就要被从前结下的仇人追杀。  
想到这里阿尔萨斯的身体又软了回去，乖乖地靠在巫妖身上。如今的生活难免磨平了死亡骑士的锐气，他发现自己难以如从前一样冲动地一往直前，甚至开始觉得平静地待在克尔苏加德的保护中也不是无法接受的事情。反抗之火熄灭之后，阿尔萨斯略带讨好地抬头亲了亲巫妖的下巴，似乎是对他之前的想法感到了心虚。  
克尔苏加德搂抱着阿尔萨斯，对刚才对方不经意间流露出来的小心思故作不知。他倒是思考起几个月后阿尔萨斯生产时会面临的问题——男性之躯孕育生命，盆骨是无法承受顺产的压力的。也许他应该现在就开始做一些特殊准备，比如直接剖开对方的肚子把孩子取出来。  
“泌乳也是个问题...过段时间有必要给您提前通通乳腺。”克尔苏加德说着，还用手揉了揉阿尔萨斯饱满的胸脯。按照他的预计，改造魔法会让阿尔萨斯在生产前就能产生乳汁。如果不提前打开乳腺，反倒会被奶水胀痛。  
幻想自己分泌奶水的场景令阿尔萨斯脸颊通红，但已经足够顺从的人类也没有什么反抗，甚至因为克尔苏加德的抚摸和言语开始浑身发热。


	9. 第九章

怀孕初的两个月对于阿尔萨斯来说称得上是天堂，巫妖不仅再没有冷落过他，每天还尽心尽责地为他准备三餐。为了防止年轻人食用过多红肉，在孕期消化不良，他的餐点以海鲜为主。尤其迷雾岛四面都是海，乘船便能捕捞到优质的海鲜，再经由克尔苏加德亲手制作，每一顿都完美符合阿尔萨斯的口味。  
只不过大量海鲜的丰富营养一部分作为青年的日常消耗，另一部分却没有化作脂肪被囤积起来，而是流向阿尔萨斯的胸部等待着变成滋养婴儿的奶水。但身为男性的死亡骑士并不能顺利地自行泌乳，他日益感到胸部丰满沉重，时不时就从乳尖传来莫名的胀痛和瘙痒。  
在生育方面知识缺乏的阿尔萨斯因为身体的变化产生恐慌，而孕期的激素只会加剧他的焦虑，为此困扰的人把求助的眼神放到了抱着他的巫妖身上，“克尔苏加德…”阿尔萨斯侧着脸靠在巫妖的胸口，语气踌躇地说着，“我感觉，胸部好奇怪，很难受。”  
“怎么了，是开始胀痛了吗？”趁着下午天气不错，克尔苏加德正抱着阿尔萨斯在玫瑰园里晒太阳。听到对方抱怨胸部不舒服，他扯开了死亡骑士的衣带，把深色的蛛丝衬衣脱了下来。因为阿尔萨斯没有四肢，他的新衣服都是最近由蛛魔们赶制出来的，没有袖子但却有大量装饰性的蕾丝和系带。  
“让我看看。”化作人形的巫妖手指纤长而柔软，指腹轻轻按揉着骑士变大了不少的乳晕，时不时用力捏一捏乳头根部的位置。  
“看样子是涨奶了。”克尔苏加德把阿尔萨斯抱放到长椅上，自己则半蹲下身凑到对方胸部仔细观看起来。花园里只有他们两人，阿尔萨斯对于暴露自己的身体也没有意见，大大方方地任由他查看自己的乳头。  
“呜……痛，又好痒。”克尔苏加德一只手盖住阿尔萨斯的左胸揉了揉，立刻就引起青年的挣扎呻吟。自乳房弥漫的陌生胀痛使他皱起眉头，同时阿尔萨斯努力克制自己挣扎的动作，尽量不在巫妖的手下动弹得过于厉害。  
巫妖见他难受的模样下手变得更加轻柔，掌心手指顺时针一个方向抚摸饱满的乳肉，拇指状似不经意地擦过乳尖，让阿尔萨斯敏感地弓起腰呻吟。当年轻人的身体逐渐放松后，克尔苏加德便用两根手指从乳晕最外圈开始向里探，小心翼翼地夹住阿尔萨斯变硬的乳珠。  
“啊嗯！好…好痒……”他经常被玩弄的身体已经潜移默化地改变，抚弄乳头让身处孕期的人愈发容易被挑起性欲。阿尔萨斯无意识地打开断腿，露出冒出黏液的后穴，他发紧的子宫在刺激之中自动分泌出润滑的液体。“克尔苏加德，我想要……里面也好痒……”死亡骑士毫无顾忌地张口说道，讨好地抬头亲吻巫妖的下巴和嘴唇，又自然地伸出舌头和对方纠缠厮磨。  
“现在还不行，您要学会忍耐……再过几天……”克尔苏加德虽也被勾起了性欲，但他还有所顾忌，担心阿尔萨斯在朝孕中期过渡的过程中胎像不稳，所以他的手指只是持续着对死亡骑士胸部的按摩，拇指与食指捏住乳头的两侧，顺着骑士肋骨的方向不断往下按压。阿尔萨斯那因死灵魔法而泛紫的乳头在反复的揉搓和刺激下开始泛红，倒有几分活人的感觉。  
“陛下的胸部真是色情，我好像都能闻到奶味了。”克尔苏加德调笑着，凑上去用舌头舔了舔紫红色的乳头，然后把它整个含进嘴里开始用力往外吸，想把奶水拔出来。  
“唔……”乳头被吮吸的感觉让阿尔萨斯克制不住地呻吟，他隐隐感觉有什么东西要从胸部出来，又因为克尔苏加德故意拿牙齿轻轻咬住乳尖而全身酥软。如此痛苦中夹杂舒爽，鼓胀下即将爆发的矛盾感使得青年近乎错乱。“不，克尔……我，我感觉……啊！”  
被巫妖包裹的乳尖发出轻微的声响，阿尔萨斯宛如虚脱般仰着头大声喘息，剩余的残肢无力地摊开，完全展露他赤裸的身体。他感到一直胀痛的胸部瞬间舒畅很多，似乎已经有液体从乳头的小孔溢出来。在体验这份畅快的同时，不断有黏液从他的下身泄出来，第一次的泌乳毫不意外地令怀孕过分敏感的阿尔萨斯高潮了。  
克尔苏加德一直吮吸着嘴里的乳肉，舌头一卷就把溢出来的少量乳汁全部舔了个干净。因为是初乳，所以在甜味以外还有些淡淡的奶腥味。  
“阿尔萨斯……”他吐出沾满他唾液的湿漉漉的乳头，动情地亲吻了几下对方鼓鼓的胸部。“你好香，也很甜。”随着他的情话，靠坐在长椅上的青年夹紧双腿，身下的淫水分泌得更加泛滥，空气中除了奶香味还有爱液独特的情欲味道。  
这味道勾得克尔苏加德真想抓着阿尔萨斯狠狠操干这副诱人又淫荡的身体，但最终他克制住了自己，只是用勃起的肉棒在青年湿漉漉的穴口蹭了蹭。若阿尔萨斯还有完整的双腿，他就可以在对方夹紧的大腿缝中发泄欲望，现在的失落可以算得上是一种惩罚了。  
“我的好国王……”克尔苏加德最终把自己的性器和阿尔萨斯同样勃起的肉棒贴在一起，用手握着它们来回摩擦。  
清亮的前液从两根阴茎的顶端不断溢出，把克尔苏加德的手掌整个都染得透湿，撸动起来更加顺滑，给两人都带去至极的快感。特别是对于无法自慰的阿尔萨斯来说，巫妖人类身体的手掌与指腹的纹路摩擦他敏感的龟头，又与对方的肉棒紧紧贴在一起，自此产生的强烈刺激让他不由自主地挺腰在克尔苏加德手中抽插。  
“克，克尔，快吻我……”即将射精的青年急迫地抬头索吻，两只断掉的胳膊高高举起，仿佛还拥有双手一般渴求着关注与拥抱。在克尔苏加德吻住他之后，阿尔萨斯几乎是立刻全身发抖地高潮了，一股又一股精液断断续续从肉棒顶端的小孔射出来，而他所有的呻吟全都含糊在对方的吻里。  
下身洒出乳白液体的时候，青年被冷落的胸部竟然因为刚才的揉捏和高潮缓缓溢出奶汁，顺着他孕期变大的乳房往下淌。沉浸在绝顶之中的阿尔萨斯甚至没能发现如此淫荡的一幕，眯着眼睛还未止住自己的喘息。  
从高潮中回过神的巫妖定睛一看才发现阿尔萨斯胸部溢出了奶水，不少正顺着他腹肌的纹路往下滑落。于是他立刻低下头去舔舐，一路把阿尔萨斯皮肤上残留的奶水舔干净，最后又狠狠吸了两口对方的乳头。  
“往后要是您随时随地地溢奶就太不像话了，我会让人给您做几副胸罩，好好遮挡一下的。”  
克尔苏加德说到做到，新的一批胸罩和内裤在三天后就送到了城堡的顶楼。它们大多是用蛛丝缝制的，但也有几套内衣是纯棉的。  
克尔苏加德拿出其中一副由三角形布料和细绳组成的棉质胸罩，这大小只能堪堪挡住阿尔萨斯的乳头，甚至还有少部分乳晕露在外面。  
“我们航行时带的布料不太多，新种的棉花要明年才能收成。现在只能委屈一下陛下了。”他故作惋惜地说着，手上已经脱下阿尔萨斯的外袍，给他换上了这件暴露的奶罩。  
“这也……”太暴露了，阿尔萨斯在心底抗议。即使是从前对性爱知之甚少的正经骑士也看得出来克尔苏加德帮他穿上的胸罩根本不是为了遮挡，明明纯粹是为了情趣。但他似乎也没有反抗的余地，只能像个洋娃娃一样被迫换上主人定制的新衣服。  
“呜…”轻薄布料若有若无的刺激让这对本就涨大的乳头变得更加挺立。怀孕过后饮食愈发丰盛，这么点刺激就差点让奶水充足的人再次溢出奶汁来。“别碰它们了，好热。”目睹自己只剩躯干的身体穿着情色的内衣，阿尔萨斯不再觉得丑陋恶心，反倒是自下腹升腾起浓烈的欲望。他仿佛是知道他现在的模样有多诱人多淫荡，说了一句话后就微微抬眼直勾勾地盯着克尔苏加德。  
克尔苏加德低头吻了一下阿尔萨斯，手指隔着白色的棉布奶罩捏住了青年凸起的乳头，没揉两下，溢出的奶汁就浸湿了棉布，形成一块深色的带着奶香的水渍。  
“上面湿了，下面是不是也湿了？”克尔苏加德用另一只手探向阿尔萨斯的臀缝，果然在小穴附近摸到了粘腻的湿意。  
“下面也要换上新衣服。”他脱下死亡骑士原本的内裤，给他换上了一条同奶罩类似的白色棉质内裤，薄薄的三角形布料刚好兜住了死亡骑士的阴茎与囊袋，后方的菊穴却只有一根稍宽的棉带子遮挡。  
“里面好热，好痒，克尔苏加德，我想要……”只有两人在的单独空间里，阿尔萨斯已经完全抛弃了他的羞耻心，肆无忌惮地索求着来自巫妖的疼爱。他咽了下口水，若非失去双手，恐怕已经自己扒开后穴等着被插进来，“……想要你的肉棒，快帮帮我。”  
嘴里吐出露骨话语的死亡骑士偏着头，拿余光望着巫妖，残余的大腿尽力张开到最大，露出经常被插入颜色逐渐成熟发红的穴口。  
听到心爱之人的邀请，克尔苏加德下意识做了个久违的吞咽动作。他今天早上已经给阿尔萨斯做过孕检，对方的身体状况很好，胎相也已经稳固……或许稍微注意一下节奏的话已经没关系了。  
“如您所愿，我的国王。”最终他还是抵挡不住诱惑，让阿尔萨斯趴在枕头上背对着他，一只手稍微拉开挡住菊穴的棉布带，将自己勃起的肉棒小心翼翼地往里插。里面已经十分湿滑，龟头很顺利地就顶了进去。  
“肚子如果不舒服一定要马上告诉我。”克尔苏加德双手都扶着阿尔萨斯的腰，让他那已经明显隆起的小腹不会接触到床面，避免在抽插过程中被挤压。  
“哦……好，好爽……”阿尔萨斯咬着牙长叹一声，许久没吞过肉棒的后穴还是有些紧致，但龟头蹭到前列腺的那一刻，青年就已经高潮了，精液拼命从勃起的阴茎里射出来。“嗯…再深一点，我还想要。“阿尔萨斯脸埋在枕头里闷闷地说着，泄出淫水的后穴蠕动着要把还没完全插进去的肉棒吞得更深。  
他的腹部最近开始有了明显的垂坠感，但腹中的婴儿暂时还算安稳，没有令他过多的难受。现在性爱的满足与快感又极大减轻孕中的焦躁不安，克尔苏加德的每一次触碰都刺激得他战栗发抖。  
趴在床上的上半身与床单紧密接触，阿尔萨斯挺立的乳头在棉质床单上不断摩擦，不一会就流出奶水浸透了布料。“呜…摸摸我的…胸，那里也好痒……”阿尔萨斯沉在枕头里的脸羞得通红，但乳尖的刺痛瘙痒让失去四肢的人无法继续忍耐，只得恳求巫妖帮他舒缓。  
克尔苏加德一只手护着阿尔萨斯的肚子，另一只手按照他的要求去揉他胀痛发痒的胸部，指尖掐着乳头拧动，很快就沾了一手的奶水。  
“最近是不是给你吃了太多海鲜？陛下的奶水真是过分的充足呢……”他贴在阿尔萨斯耳边低声说着，顺带舔了舔对方羞红的耳朵。  
克尔苏加德到底还是顾及阿尔萨斯的身体，没有像后者一样沉溺到欲望里丧失理智。他的肉棒只是进去了三分之二的程度，贴着阿尔萨斯的前列腺温柔的摩擦着，更没有进入窄小的生殖腔的意思。  
“我要重重地顶一下了。”他提前通知了对方后，阳具抵在阿尔萨斯的腺体上用力碾压了一下，然后堪堪滑过生殖腔敏感的入口。  
“哼嗯！我…又要……”怀孕中的人实在是过于敏感，即便阴茎还处在不应期，只要稍重一点顶到前列腺就会夹紧后穴高潮。克尔苏加德把肉棒拔出来，都能瞧见他通红的肠肉被插得翻出来，每一寸都水光莹莹沾满了黏液。  
反复高潮接近虚脱的骑士完全失去了理智，趴在枕头上只剩下本能的抽搐。不过就算近乎失去意识，他的后穴依旧在每次阴茎插入的时候紧紧吸附住柱身，仿佛天生就是为了取悦肉棒而存在一般。  
好在身为亡灵并不需要呼吸，否则阿尔萨斯可能已经因为缺氧而窒息。他张着嘴把舌头吐出来，涎水浸透了下面的枕头，而他自己对此毫无察觉，残存的精神也跟着快感飞入云端，对身体毫无控制的余力。  
“我亲爱的国王……”克尔苏加德托着阿尔萨斯的臀部加快速度抽插了一阵后也射进了紧绷的小穴里。他餮足地眯起眼睛抽出了肉棒，看着少量精液从那个被操得发红的穴口淌了出来。欣赏完这色情的一幕，巫妖又伸手帮阿尔萨斯把所谓的新内裤穿了回去。

尽管拥有克尔苏加德无微不至的照顾，随着时间推移，阿尔萨斯的肚子一天天大了起来，临近四个月的时候已经如同怀胎八月的普通人，失去四肢的死亡骑士根本没法自由行动，连翻身都需要呼唤巫妖的帮忙。更令他烦躁的是男性的身体原本就不适合生育，被胎儿挤压的脏器使得他的孕吐格外频繁，阿尔萨斯差不多完全失去了正常进食的能力，只能靠克尔苏加德输送的魔力勉强坚持。最初被照顾和关爱带来的愉悦感已经被怀孕带来的不适消磨得七七八八。  
这晚刚从呕吐的虚弱无力中缓和些，阿尔萨斯难得能够好好闭上眼睡一会儿，浅眠的睡梦把他带向了无法预知的梦境。他重新拥有了四肢，在迷雾中茫然地穿行，渐渐头顶的阳光穿透雾霾，映照出旧时达拉然的景象。阿尔萨斯再一回头便看见曾经那个和他同样金发的少女正牵着他的手，对他微笑，蓝色的眼睛里充满了爱意。  
“……吉安娜。”阿尔萨斯轻轻地开口喊出她的名字，语气无比的眷恋悲伤。微微一阵风吹起青年的发丝，他诧异地发现自己仍然拥有金色的发丝，而非……接近真实的梦境因为他清醒的意识瞬间崩塌，在睡梦中飞速坠落的阿尔萨斯猛地睁开眼，想揉揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛却惊觉他早就失去了肢体。在他视线清明之后，映入眼帘的就是本不该出现在男性身上的孕肚，从前王子时期那股子骄纵的气焰一瞬间重回了他的身体，阿尔萨斯只觉得无名的怒气涌上心头，想找个出口发泄。  
明明他可以好好当洛丹伦王子，或者就算成为死亡骑士也不必受到如此折磨，这一切都是拜克尔苏加德所赐！越是这么想，阿尔萨斯就感觉越是怒火中烧，张口就喊道，“克尔苏加德！我好冷！”窗外的天还是黑的，阿尔萨斯心想反正巫妖不用睡觉，克尔苏加德又说了任他使唤，似乎自己也并没有做错。  
听到阿尔萨斯饱含烦躁情绪的呼唤，克尔苏加德从书本中抬起头。他离阿尔萨斯所在的卧室并不远，几乎每晚都会在这里安静地看书。  
“怎么了，陛下？”现在才凌晨四点，阿尔萨斯本不该在这个时候醒来。但最近由于身体不适他的睡眠状况似乎变得越来越糟糕了......克尔苏加德抱着一床更加厚实的被子飘进了卧室，看到死亡骑士眼眶下乌青的黑眼圈，他有些心疼地将手覆盖到了对方的额头上想摸摸他的体温。这动作往常会受到阿尔萨斯的欢迎，但现在却被他猛地甩头挥开了。  
“是身体不舒服吗？”克尔苏加德有些不解，但还是耐着性子询问。  
“肚子好难受，我好饿又好冷。”阿尔萨斯并没有完全地撒谎，睡前呕吐过后空腹便因为脱力睡着了，此时的确异常饥饿。但他接下来的要求就是故意为难克尔苏加德，发泄心中的不满，“我想吃牛肉派，现在就要。”  
看着巫妖为他忙前忙后似乎在某种程度上抚平了阿尔萨斯的烦闷，可是当克尔苏加德真正将食物端到他面前的时候，青年吃了一口就任性地拒绝继续进食，“我不想吃了，里面有胡椒，好辣。”  
“......”克尔苏加德微微挑眉，但对阿尔萨斯的挑剔还是可以理解，毕竟后者正怀着他的孩子。于是他心平气和地继续询问道：“那我再做一份不辣的？”  
阿尔萨斯点了点头，克尔苏加德就回到厨房去忙碌了。刚才做牛肉派的原材料都还在，重新做倒也不费事。这次他特意把胡椒去掉，换上了最近阿尔萨斯最近很喜欢的酸黄瓜片。  
“现在再尝尝，应该比刚才要开胃，而且也不辣。”端着刚出炉的牛肉派，克尔苏加德坐到床边把阿尔萨斯扶起来。  
阿尔萨斯闻了一下，把脑袋偏到一边干呕。其实他算不上特别想吐，但最近闻到食物的味道多多少少都会令他有几分恶心，只不过平时他会勉强忍住，而现在为了故意作弄巫妖，阿尔萨斯恶劣地呕吐了几次，把床铺上都弄得一片狼藉。  
“我不想吃了，我要继续睡觉。“青年偷偷观察了一下克尔苏加德的脸色，发现他并没有怎么生气，就大胆地说道，“帮我换好床单再走，我睡醒之后想喝炖鸡汤。”  
“...好吧，陛下。”克尔苏加德本身并不算是一个有耐心好脾气的人，但对于阿尔萨斯，他总是怀着一种无法言说的愧疚与怜爱，即使一早上被这样呼来喝去地使唤，他也并没有生气，最多是有一点郁闷。他把阿尔萨斯抱到沙发上，换好一片狼藉的床单后又把他抱回去，妥帖地掖好了被角。  
“继续睡一会儿吧，我去给你熬鸡汤。”  
瞧见克尔苏加德离开，阿尔萨斯面上露出一抹得意的笑容，他好似忘记了自己是怎么失去四肢的，也忘记了曾经对巫妖的畏惧依赖，对于能够使唤对方做事感到莫名的满意。于是再次安心睡下的青年睡得很好，足足睡到第二天接近中午才醒过来。  
“克尔苏加德……”他睡眼朦胧之时本能地呼唤着巫妖，从门外进来的人把手中端着的汤碗放下，帮助阿尔萨斯靠坐在枕头靠垫上才开始询问他是否要喝汤。  
“汤？什么汤？”阿尔萨斯有点迷茫，他坐着发呆了好一阵终于回过神来。“不，我不想喝。我什么都不想吃，我想离开这里，我不要每天都呆在这座岛上，我受够了！”尚未彻底清醒的青年暴躁地怒吼，他孕期不快的情绪达到了顶点，处在极度愤怒阶段的人丝毫没注意到巫妖冷下去的脸色，依旧不依不挠地说着要离开。  
克尔苏加德把手中的汤碗往床头柜上重重一放，他什么都没有说，只是用一种非常冰冷的眼神无声地注视着阿尔萨斯。无论这个男孩提出什么任性要求或是故意找茬似地对他呼来喝去他都可以忍受，唯独离开这件事是触及他容忍底线的。他不知道今天早上是什么东西刺激了阿尔萨斯，但看得出来他的宠爱纵容已经使对方生出了不安分的念头，以为仗着怀孕就能肆意妄为了。  
克尔苏加德松开揽着阿尔萨斯肩膀的手，给他盖好被子以后把床边的木头护栏升起来就离开了房间并反锁了房门。他决定稍微晾一晾他，让这孩子莫名其妙升起来的情绪自行冷静一下。  
“克——”阿尔萨斯见他走出门，下意识地要喊他，但正在怒火中的青年最终还是把到嘴边的话咽了下去。最近这几个月巫妖着实是对他太好了，得寸进尺的人并不认为克尔苏加德会真的丢下他不管，也就硬着头皮继续生闷气。  
等到天色逐渐变暗，房门依旧没有动静，阿尔萨斯才开始真的慌张起来。他回忆起克尔苏加德离开之前的脸色，仔细一想巫妖是真的生气了。同之前一样只要青年提到离开，克尔苏加德就会给他惩罚，这下阿尔萨斯才意识到他又一次触到了对方的底线。前两次切断四肢和关入地窖的痛苦与恐惧刹那间回到死亡骑士的思绪里，他恐慌地咬紧了嘴唇。  
“我错了，克尔苏加德！我不想离开这里了，不要把我一个人丢在这儿！“  
“我肚子好难受，来看看我吧……”  
阿尔萨斯重复了好几遍，声音都喊得嘶哑，然而空荡荡的卧室里仍旧只有他自己的声音在回响，门外也静悄悄的，仿佛没有任何生灵亦或是死灵的存在。  
天色完全黑下去之后，没有人点蜡烛的房间里漆黑一片，青年已经害怕得发抖。被关在地窖中暗无天日的时光一下子重演在他身上，没有声音、没有食物、没有光线，唯余下逐渐走向崩溃的他自己。阿尔萨斯开始念起克尔苏加德的好，虽然对方的确是一切的罪魁祸首，可他难以避免地依赖巫妖，在真正恐惧的时刻唯一想到的人也只有他。  
“呜呜……克尔苏加德，我真的错了……求求你不要让我一个人呆着了，我好怕……”  
孕期精神脆弱的人趋近于崩溃，阿尔萨斯早先为了引起巫妖的关注胡乱说自己肚子难受，现在真的伤心害怕起来，情绪波动剧烈，倒真的让他腹部绞痛。他喊了没几声就偃旗息鼓，怀着身孕的身体竭力想缩成一团，额头也因为停止不了的疼痛溢出大颗的冷汗。  
“呜……”他侧着脸躺在床上，身下的床单都因为他的汗珠晕湿一小片，而他短短仅剩一截的四肢开始不正常的抽搐，整个人只能发出点微弱的呻吟，几乎要痛得晕过去。  
克尔苏加德在门外站了有一会儿了，他终究放心不下阿尔萨斯，天黑以后就悄悄待在卧室门外倾听里面的动静。阿尔萨斯带着哭腔的呼唤声响了几次后就消失了，隔着门只能听到模糊不清的痛哼，这让他的心揪了起来。现在的阿尔萨斯身体素质与普通人类无异，巫妖怕他真出现什么问题，也顾不上生气和调教推开门径直走了进去。  
“阿尔萨斯？”克尔苏加德点燃烛台，关切地走向了被木头围栏封闭起来的大床，只见枕头上一片深色的水渍，显然青年哭过好一阵了。他有些懊悔，又见阿尔萨斯弓着身子缩成了虾米状，死死咬着发白的下唇额头上全是冷汗，就知道他肚子是真的疼得厉害。  
“是我不好，乖，让我看看你的肚子。”巫妖伸手把蜷缩在被子里的人抱起来，萦绕着魔力的手覆盖到对方的小腹上探查，发现果然是动了胎气。  
“克尔！克尔……呜呜，我错了……”痛得发抖的青年感受到克尔苏加德抱住他，哭得说话都连不上，不管不顾地用牙齿咬紧对方的衣服。“不，不要走……”  
阿尔萨斯在男人怀里挣扎，剩余的四肢挥舞着想搂住克尔苏加德。他这次是真的害怕了，就怕他一眨眼巫妖便再次消失，阿尔萨斯的精神状态已经无法令他继续承受独自一人的焦灼，他急需得到对方的安慰。“抱抱我，我爱你…我想你了……”阿尔萨斯口不择言地说着，流出的鼻涕眼泪糊满了整张脸。  
“好好，我知道了，乖。”克尔苏加德抱着阿尔萨斯，不断亲吻他的脸颊和发顶，直到对方在他温柔的哄劝下不再流泪和发抖。  
阿尔萨斯四个月的肚子已经很大，被他抱着的时候也只能侧身抱着，轻薄的睡衣下能清晰看到肚皮上的抽动——受母体情绪影响被惊动的胎儿仍在不安分的挣扎。可克尔苏加德要去准备安胎药，想要暂时将阿尔萨斯放回床上都不行，后者一离开他的怀抱就又哭又闹。  
“我抱着你怎么调配药剂呢？听话，我一会儿就回来。你也不想疼上一整晚对不对？”失去手脚的阿尔萨斯在他怀里仿佛是个大型婴儿，克尔苏加德又哄了半天，阿尔萨斯才红着眼眶被他放回了被窝里。  
一个人缩在被子里，阿尔萨斯不停地啃咬自己的嘴皮，现在只要克尔苏加德离开，他就开始不安。怀孕让青年更加缺乏安全感，他在空荡荡的房间中幻想巫妖又一次不声不响地离开，或许去了其他人那里……想着想着阿尔萨斯便感到眼睛发酸，稍微平息的腹部重新疼痛，他咬着枕头角掉眼泪，手脚都缩了起来，像只无助的小动物。  
不知道在被子里待了多久，阿尔萨斯听见开门的声音，立刻扭动着身子往外爬动，“克尔苏加德！快来抱我……”他鼻音浓重地撒娇，生怕巫妖放着自己不管。  
克尔苏加德抱着阿尔萨斯坐到卧室的单人沙发上喂他喝下安胎药，大概十分钟过后死亡骑士脸上痛苦的神色终于消失了，只剩下大病过后的虚弱。一张脸苍白得吓人，缩在他怀里也不说话。  
“困了吧？休息一会儿，我抱着你睡。”看到那双海绿色的眸子固执地睁大盯着他，克尔苏加德有些无奈地抚摸了几下阿尔萨斯的脊背和长发。他心里很清楚之前的幽闭惩罚让阿尔萨斯留下了怎样的精神创伤，尽管平时看不太出来，但只要遭受类似的冷暴力，阿尔萨斯的心理防线就会瞬间崩溃处于一种发病状态。  
他并不后悔，只是看到心爱的人痛苦的模样还是难免揪心。  
“我不走，你醒来我肯定还在。”克尔苏加德又吻了吻阿尔萨斯的额头。  
“真的吗，你要保证。”青年侧躺在克尔苏加德的怀里，牙齿紧紧咬住他的衣服，好像这样就不会被扔下似的，又盯着巫妖听他再三许诺才慢慢闭上眼睛。他的确是累了，本来怀孕的人就嗜睡，失去魔力之后更是需要用睡眠来补充消耗的精力，在巫妖怀里窝着的人没一会就睡着了。  
只睡了不到两个小时，阿尔萨斯便再度醒来，他的患得患失令睡眠质量下降的十分严重，迷糊中发现仍被克尔苏加德抱在怀里才松了口气。  
“克尔，我好饿……”阿尔萨斯说的饿并不只是肚子，他对魔力的饥渴日益严重，怀孕中晚期阶段婴儿对母体的索求越来越大，青年明显感到他的魔力被透支地所剩无几。  
“哪儿饿？”克尔苏加德愣了一下，他原本以为阿尔萨斯说的是肚子饿，但见他在自己胸口蹭来蹭去还伸出舌头舔了舔自己的脖子顿时有了第二种猜想。随着孕周期的增加，阿尔萨斯的身体无力负担妊娠的魔力消耗，也时不时会渴求通过性爱进行补魔。只是昨晚他才动了胎气，现在就通过性交补魔会不会过于激烈？克尔苏加德犹豫着吻住阿尔萨斯的唇瓣，在亲吻间渡了些魔力过去。很明显这少量的魔力不能使阿尔萨斯感到满足，他感觉怀中的人越发焦躁起来。  
“让我舔舔你，我想吃你的肉棒……”青年气喘吁吁地说道，什么羞耻心道德感啊，阿尔萨斯全都抛弃了。但现在他大着肚子导致很多姿势无法使用，只好被巫妖放在沙发上仰着头，正好能够到对方的裆部。渴望魔力的死亡骑士迫不及待地将脸贴上去，拿舌头隔着布料就开始舔舐。  
还没等克尔苏加德继续有动作，阿尔萨斯已经用断臂扶住他的身侧，牙齿灵活地咬住腰带，成功将巫妖的裤子解下，露出还未完全勃起的阴茎。青年急切地把龟头含进去，舌头一圈一圈绕着膨胀的顶端吮吸舔弄，流出来的前液也一滴不漏地全部被咽下去。“唔……好好吃……”阿尔萨斯一边舔着肉棒，一边含糊不清地说着，嘴角都漏出不少亮晶晶的口水。  
由于吸着巫妖的性器，死亡骑士自己也开始兴奋起来，他腿间的阴茎上下摆动，后穴同时发痒流水。阿尔萨斯难耐地扭动臀部，所剩下的半截大腿开开合合想要磨蹭自己的性器。  
阿尔萨斯两节短短的胳膊抱着他的腰埋头在他腿间，嘴里贪婪地来回吞吃着肉棒。这种视觉和触觉的双重刺激让克尔苏加德十分满意，蕴含魔力的肉棒抖了抖后十分慷慨地溢出了精液。之所以是溢出而不是射出来，大概是因为阿尔萨斯吮吸得太积极，精液还来不及积攒出足够的量就被他吸出龟头喝了下去。  
“慢点，阿尔萨斯。你难道想把我榨干吗？”在死亡骑士又一次用深喉咽下他大半根肉棒，挤压出里面的精液后克尔苏加德不得不抓着对方的头发强行拔出来了一点。  
“你下面的嘴还要吃呢，给它留一点。”  
“嗯嗯……”虽然阿尔萨斯点头答应，嘴巴还是一刻不停地吸住肉棒的前半截，再次被拉扯头发才不情愿地松开嘴将阴茎吐出来，转去低着头舔起下面的两颗小球，一张嘴就把其中一颗吃进去舔得啧啧作响。  
“不够，克尔……我还想要更多……”青年就这么用脸颊贴着肉棒磨蹭，大半张脸都被还没彻底软下去的性器遮住。“下面好想要，插进来吧……”说着，阿尔萨斯就微微向后仰靠在了沙发背上，两条断腿张到最大，将完全湿润的后穴暴露在巫妖眼前。  
因为孕肚的缘故，阿尔萨斯勃起的性器被凸起的肚皮阻挡，只能朝上紧贴着肚子。两种本不该同时出现的对立性征结合到一起，显得眼前的白发青年格外淫荡。克尔苏加德用手托着他的臀部使他的屁股高高翘起，然后就将再次精神起来的阳具插了进去。阿尔萨斯低低呻吟着，在他身下发出粗重的喘息声，但并没有因为被直接进入而产生什么痛苦的声音。还有一个月就要生产，尽管男性的骨盆根本不可能让胎儿顺产出来，阿尔萨斯的身体还是因为魔法和孕期激素双重的原因自行开始了扩张产道，他原本非常紧致的甬道现在已经能非常顺利的完全容纳整根肉棒，子宫也不断分泌粘液来润滑。  
“我真怕把陛下的羊水捅破了。”克尔苏加德也有些苦恼，他努力克制着自己疯狂的本能，捧着阿尔萨斯的屁股小心翼翼地抽插，贴着前列腺满足对方。  
“不会的……呜呜…再插进来一点……”怀孕期间他们做爱的次数还是少了很多，阿尔萨斯的身体无比渴求曾经粗暴直接的性爱，这样温柔隐忍的动作反倒让他更加饥渴。“嗯嗯……用力操我，求求你了，克尔……”青年放声呻吟，断腿夹紧了克尔苏加德的腰，两只手臂也挥舞着想被抱住。  
“克，克尔……摸摸我的胸，好胀…好难受……”随着情欲的加深，阿尔萨斯感觉乳头痒痒的，迫切地想被抚摸，他身体的每一寸在此刻都无比渴求男人的疼爱。青年见对方依旧小心翼翼的，就自己扭动腰部将整根肉棒全部吞进去，小幅度地晃动仿佛是拿克尔苏加德的肉棒自慰一般，阴茎都兴奋地往下滴水。  
“慢一点，慢一点。”克尔苏加德反倒成了性爱里瞻前顾后的那一个。他用手搂着阿尔萨斯短短的身体，双手来回揉捏对方鼓胀的胸部，感受溢出的乳汁流满手指的间隙。身下的阳具也是试探性地往更深处顶了顶。大着肚子却没有四肢的阿尔萨斯仿佛是被他的肉棒支撑着身体串在他身体上似的，随着他的顶弄发出呜呜的低吟。他们如此运动了一会儿，克尔苏加德就将死亡骑士渴望的魔力精华射进了他的生殖腔，感受到来自父亲的魔力，阿尔萨斯腹中的胎儿似乎很兴奋，挥舞着手脚重重踢了一下母体的肚子。  
“唔……他在踢我……”接收魔力后高潮还未结束的青年被肚子里的胎儿踹地痛苦大喊，俊俏的脸蛋都扭曲揪紧。“好难受！克尔……让他停下…呜呜……”腹中幼儿不断的动作让阿尔萨斯的快感褪去，在巫妖怀里痛的发抖，整个肚子都感觉强烈的下坠感。  
“我不想怀孕了……再也不要了……”孕期中情绪十分不稳定的青年哭着喊道，不由自主地向孩子的父亲撒娇，渴望他的呵护和关注。  
“好，以后再也不要了。”克尔苏加德怜爱地抱紧阿尔萨斯，说实话整个孕期阿尔萨斯受到的身心折磨令他也有些纠结，甚至质疑当初硬要让对方生下他的孩子是否是个明智之举。经过这次之后，巫妖也不舍得让对方再次承受这样的折磨，等他生下这个孩子他就准备撤掉魔法子宫的孕育功能。  
“你也乖一点，不要折腾你的母亲。”见阿尔萨斯被连续不断的胎动踢得满头冷汗，克尔苏加德对调皮的孩子有些不耐烦了，把手覆盖到死亡骑士的肚子上，具有镇定效果的寒冰魔力渗透进去，果然很快就制止了胎儿的过分活跃。  
“呼……”疼痛减缓后，阿尔萨斯舒了口气，乖乖靠在克尔苏加德怀里休息。获得魔力的青年变得懒散起来，静静靠了会就让巫妖把他抱回床上从后面搂住他睡觉。

随着时日越来越逼近五个月，阿尔萨斯更加嗜睡，腹痛孕吐的次数也是愈发密集，时常好几晚都没法安稳睡觉。睡眠食欲都遭受打击令青年的心情极度低落，在愤怒和悲伤之间反复无常，就算克尔苏加德一直哄他都难得让阿尔萨斯露出笑脸轻松些许。  
“太难受了……他到底什么时候能出来？”阿尔萨斯靠在克尔苏加德胸前，病怏怏地闭着眼睛，眉头因为没有间断的痛楚皱起。  
阿尔萨斯狭窄的骨盆在持续承受胎儿的变大的体积与重量后有轻微的开裂迹象，被挤压的其他内脏也使他精神和食欲愈发不振。没有四肢的人棍挺着大肚子就连弯腰都做不到，阿尔萨斯被他抱坐在怀里时也不停地会喊着腰疼......所有这一切让克尔苏加德也感觉无法忍耐了，尽管还没有到达理想的预产期，他已经决定要提前把孩子剖出来。  
“今晚我就把孩子取出来。”克尔苏加德安抚性地摸了摸阿尔萨斯的头发：“所以你要尽量吃些东西补充体力，稍微睡上一会儿。我保证痛苦很快就会结束，不要害怕。”  
已经决定要进行手术，他哄着阿尔萨斯睡着后就去另一间早就备好的干净房间内做准备。这里安置了两尊黑曜石雕像，两名巫师助手也早已待命多日。身为不死族的阿尔萨斯不至于因为肚子被剖开就产生生命危险，但这场手术依然让克尔苏加德有些紧张，他也不确定阿尔萨斯生下的孩子到底算是活胎还是死胎，以后又究竟能不能长大。他只能说会尽力在手术过程中保持孩子不会死亡。  
“时间到了，把产床推过来吧。”随着他的命令，被安置在可移动的小床上的阿尔萨斯被推进了这个房间，他脸上带着几分恐惧，但对上克尔苏加德的目光时还是勉强笑了笑。  
“别怕，相信我。不会有事的。“


	10. 第十章

与之前为了打压死亡骑士，故意让他体验失去四肢的痛楚不同，这一次克尔苏加德给阿尔萨斯提供了足量的麻醉剂，青年的所有紧张和不安都随着昏迷全然消散。  
在深层的黑暗中，阿尔萨斯没有产生任何光怪陆离的梦境，他感觉自己闭眼再睁眼就朦胧地恢复了意识。呆呆望着天花板许久，骑士才有所动作，他的脑袋微微抬起，眼神首先望向自己的腹部。几小时前还鼓鼓胀胀的肚子瞬间平坦下来，有巫妖的悉心照顾甚至连道疤痕都没留下。  
而后他缓缓把目光挪向一旁睡在他身边的生物，这明显是从他肚子里剖出来的人类幼崽，蜷在一起的身躯小小的，全身皮肤因为刚出生泛红发皱，丑陋的模样丝毫没有引发阿尔萨斯的母爱，反倒是令他感到莫名的失落，承受近五个月的痛苦居然如此轻易地结束了，就换来这样一个小怪物。  
不过现在更让他关注的是，在环视房间一圈后，他竟没有看见巫妖的身影。产后情绪更加脆弱的死亡骑士脑中闪现无数种可能，难道因为孩子出生，他就失去利用价值了吗……突然内心恐慌的阿尔萨斯带着哭腔喊道，“克尔苏加德！你去哪儿了？”但刚从麻醉中苏醒的人声音微弱，听上去更像他的自言自语，急得阿尔萨斯快要掉眼泪。  
克尔苏加德处理完手术室和自己身上的血迹，又准备了点新生儿需要的保暖衣物和尿布，回到卧室时才发现阿尔萨斯已经醒了。  
“我在这里。你还很虚弱，别乱动。”加了护栏的大床上，没有四肢的阿尔萨斯和他刚刚生下不久的婴儿并排躺在一起，像两个大小不一致的娃娃，这画面非要说温馨倒不如说是有些妖异。  
“看看你为我生的孩子，阿尔萨斯。”克尔苏加德首先抱起了闭着眼睛缩成一团的男婴，这早产的孩子还有些皱巴巴的，头顶长着少许褐色的毛发，下意识抓住巫妖的手指不放，逗得后者轻笑了几声。  
“我决定叫他希尔伯伦。”克尔苏加德小心地为孩子裹好襁褓，并施加了几个庇护魔法。虽然小男孩的脸还没有长开，但克尔苏加德觉得还是能从他的五官与脸型上看出一些阿尔萨斯与自己的影子。这真切的结合感着实很奇妙。  
巫妖抱着婴儿其乐融融，把他排除在外的样子刺激到了阿尔萨斯，他才不管这刚从他肚子里爬出来的小孩叫什么名字，为什么克尔苏加德没有先来抱住他？“克尔苏加德……你抱够他了吗，快来抱抱我。”或许青年自己都没发现他语气里的哀怨慌张，他迫不及待地想要确认在巫妖心中他是否还拥有同样的地位，曾经他所享受的宠爱是不是都会被这孩子分走？阿尔萨斯的心理极其矛盾，既希望克尔苏加德能够喜欢这份讨好他的礼物，又不愿让他分出一丝一毫的心思放在这新生的幼儿身上，巫妖所有的关注都该是属于他一个人的。  
对上阿尔萨斯那充斥着不安和妒忌的目光，克尔苏加德不禁愣了一下，他没想到阿尔萨斯对他自己生的孩子都会带有敌意。但转念一想，这正说明对方对他的依赖和渴求已经到了病态的地步，阿尔萨斯是完完全全离不开他了，不肯让别人分走他任何的注意力。想到这里巫妖脸上浮现出温柔的笑意，他把希尔伯伦放回了床上转而把阿尔萨斯抱了起来。  
“你才是我最重要的宝贝，我亲爱的国王。”他不断亲吻青年的脸颊和嘴角，手也轻轻拍着对方的后背，仿佛阿尔萨斯才是新生的婴儿。  
“辛苦你了。”  
克尔苏加德的爱护让死亡骑士很受用，他又缠着巫妖索吻，被亲舒服后才减弱了对孩子的敌意，一家三口一起躺在大床上厮磨了好一阵。  
当晚，历经各种孕吐腹痛的阿尔萨斯终于能安心睡觉，克尔苏加德把他哄睡着之后才离开房间处理事务。到了后半夜，睡得正香的青年迷迷糊糊感受到有什么东西在吮吸他的乳头，他随手用断肢推了一把，居然没有推开。  
这下阿尔萨斯才缓缓睁开眼睛，诧异地瞪着趴在他胸前吸奶的婴孩。如此的触感和克尔苏加德吸他胸部时截然不同，毕竟前者完全是为了生存喝奶，当然比后者少了太多技巧和温柔。因为涨奶更加敏感的乳尖被小孩扯得生疼，阿尔萨斯又没有手臂能够将他推走。但这再怎么说也是他的儿子，给孩子喂奶算得上是理所应当做的事情，青年暂且也就忍受下去。  
本来自信满满思考要做一个好家长的阿尔萨斯在半周之内就被打破了幻想。乳头的皮肤数一数二的娇嫩，一天到晚被小孩含在嘴里吮吸已经磨破了这娇弱的皮肤。特别是这孩子喝到富含魔法的奶水，生长速度远超普通小孩，才三四天过去就冒出一两颗乳牙尖，每次吮吸阿尔萨斯的乳头都把他咬得痛叫。  
尤其是到了晚上，以为自己能够安稳睡觉的死亡骑士在深夜中直接被希尔伯伦咬到痛醒。“你这个小怪物，不许再咬我了！”硬生生被唤醒的阿尔萨斯气到大骂，可他断掉的手脚怎么摆动都没法挣脱紧紧咬住他乳头吮吸的婴孩。承受生育痛苦还要继续蒙受养育苦楚的青年委屈哭了，他明明是洛丹伦王子，再怎么也是巫妖王麾下最强大的死亡骑士，怎么就沦落到给孩子喂奶被咬哭的境地？越想阿尔萨斯就越暴躁，而被推搡呵斥的希尔伯伦仿佛也感受到母亲的情绪异常，一大一小同时号啕大哭起来。  
“克尔苏加德！克，克尔！把他弄走！快把他带走……呜呜呜……”  
克尔苏加德进入卧室后看到的就是一大一小两个人都躺在床上大哭，他有些搞不清状况，但也明显能感觉到阿尔萨斯的精神十分崩溃。因此他暂时没有理会希尔伯伦，而是抱起了不停痛哭的阿尔萨斯。  
“怎么了，怎么了？乖。”克尔苏加德温柔地替阿尔萨斯擦掉眼泪，看他哭得直抽噎，还拍了拍他的背。  
“我不要喂奶了....呜，快把他拿走！”阿尔萨斯在他怀里拼命甩头，仿佛婴儿的哭声是什么可怖的魔咒似的。身体与心灵的双重疲惫使他的精神非常容易崩断，不管不顾地对巫妖撒起娇来。  
“好，我把他挪去婴儿房让仆人们照顾。别哭了。”克尔苏加德有些无奈，他原本是想顺其自然地养育孩子，但见阿尔萨斯这么抵触和辛苦，也就只好放养希尔伯伦了。

少了孩子日夜吸奶，产后奶水异常充足的死亡骑士不过短短半天就感到胸部胀痛。现在他正坐在克尔苏加德炼金实验室专为他准备的小沙发上，寸步不离地紧盯着巫妖。  
“克尔，来帮我揉揉胸。”阿尔萨斯十分自然地撒娇，陷在柔软的沙发里就等着巫妖来帮他缓解涨奶的乳房。这对充满奶水的胸部比往常更加圆润饱满，紫中带红的乳头甚至在没有被抚摸的情况下就开始往外溢出丝丝乳白的奶水。  
“好，马上就来。”听到呼唤，克尔苏加德放下手中做了一半的笔记起身坐到沙发上抱起阿尔萨斯。明明他们的儿子希尔伯伦都只能吃些牛奶充饥，阿尔萨斯的奶水却大半都进了他的肚子。说什么也不肯再喂婴儿的阿尔萨斯此时正靠在他怀里，主动把乳头往他嘴里送。  
“我轻轻的......”克尔苏加德伸出舌头舔了舔死亡骑士的乳头。他吮吸和挤奶的方式都非常轻柔有章法，不会像希尔伯伦那样杂乱和用蛮力。当然了，怎么能指望一个还没满月的小婴儿学会温柔呢？  
克尔苏加德一边品尝甜美的乳汁一边用手握住阿尔萨斯半勃起的性器套弄。在生产完几周后阿尔萨斯就恢复了性欲，甚至因为魔力的空虚变得更加容易饥渴。  
“嗯…嗯！克，克尔……”胸前的刺激和下半身被照顾的快感让阿尔萨斯迷醉地闭上眼，巫妖对他的身体过于了解，撸动他性器的时候，时而用指甲盖轻轻刮弄顶端的小孔。敏感的马眼遭到进攻，阿尔萨斯断掉的双臂紧紧扶住克尔苏加德埋在他胸前喝奶的头颅，颤动着射精了。  
“我想要你插进来，快狠狠操我！”孩子出生之后，阿尔萨斯终于可以重新得到他想要的粗暴性爱。他毫无廉耻地大张着双腿，不停地求着克尔苏加德快些插进去，他忍不了了，他好想让克尔苏加德的肉棒侵犯他，插进他的生殖腔，顶进他的子宫里射精。  
接近半年都没有真正畅快地与阿尔萨斯亲热，克尔苏加德实际上也有些憋闷感，此时听到对方这样热情的邀请他自然没有拒绝的道理。  
“如您所愿。”他双手握住阿尔萨斯已经恢复平坦的腰身，将勃起的肉棒狠狠捅了进去，碾过敏感的前列腺一路直直插到子宫口。因为孩子是直接从肚子里剖出来的，阿尔萨斯的生殖腔在激素平衡后已经很快恢复。到了产前紧致的状态，被他这样长驱直入顿时发出痛爽交加的呻吟，闭上眼睛额头满是汗水。  
“放心吧，你的子宫已经不会再孕育孩子了，以后它只需要负责被我的精液灌满......”克尔苏加德说着，抱住阿尔萨斯的身体压在沙发上，性器一次又一次强势地冲击对方的子宫口，直到将龟头埋了进去。  
“啊…啊…克，克尔……好深，好大…唔！“阿尔萨斯被顶得呻吟都是断断续续的，克尔苏加德直接插进子宫口的粗鲁动作让他再一次高潮了，只不过是单纯用后穴高潮，前方不应期的阴茎还软软的，溢出了少量前液。“吻我，快来亲亲我。”  
骑士的荣誉感？作为单独个体的尊严？复国或是仇恨？阿尔萨斯全都放弃也不再需要了，他已经彻彻底底属于眼前的巫妖，无论身心都逃脱不了他的控制，甚至心甘情愿拿身体取悦对方。一次次被粗大的肉棒强行撞开子宫口，干得他平坦的小腹都鼓起性器的形状，娇小的腔室再也不是孕育宝宝的神圣场所，完全沦为他们做爱享受的工具之一。  
“我爱你，克尔！我爱你……”在接吻之中，阿尔萨斯抬起双臂，想去抚摸克尔苏加德垂下来的发丝，而他的双腿尽最大努力夹紧巫妖的腰身，自己也配合地扭动腰臀，每一次都让巫妖整根插到底。  
“我也爱你，我只爱你一个人。”克尔苏加德忘情地亲吻着阿尔萨斯。他的第一百零一次拯救计划最终还是成功了，他看着身下白发青年的眼睛，那双瞳孔里只倒影着他一个人，口中呼唤的也只有他的名字。在经历了那么多的悲伤与折磨之后，阿尔萨斯终于能够和他生活在一起，甚至作为他的妻子为他生下了孩子。  
“你的小穴是我的。”巫妖宣告着，肉棒同时狠狠顶上死亡骑士的子宫内壁，将那娇小的器官干得变形。  
“乳头也是我的。”他用力握住骑士滴着奶水的胸部，让激射而出的乳汁通通喷溅到自己脸上。“还有灵魂，全部的全部，都是我的。”  
“是的！是的！我是你的，我只属于你……”阿尔萨斯在占有欲极强的宣言中浑身发热，被巫妖需求渴望着令他难以抑制地高潮，后穴猛地收缩紧紧夹住插入其中的肉棒。他的沉醉和迷乱，堕落与彷徨自此都完全属于克尔苏加德一个人，他不再顾虑王国凡俗，只需要永远呆在这座巫妖为他搭建的虚幻城堡之中幸福无虑地度过一生。而死亡骑士再也不会感到被束缚或是被控制，他由心底感受到快乐，这或许正是他需要的……  
“射进来，克尔苏加德，占有我，把我灌满！”阿尔萨斯哭着喊道，他是否遗失什么重要的信念或为之努力的理想全都无关紧要了，只有眼前的人是他唯一考虑的，无论过程如何扭曲阴暗，阿尔萨斯终于永远被绑在了巫妖身边。  
“我的国王，我的好孩子。”克尔苏加德用自己的脸颊贴着阿尔萨斯的脸颊亲昵地磨蹭，下身的抽插却在此时更为激烈，干得死亡骑士咬紧牙关双眼翻白，结合处更是水声四溅。将饱含魔力的精液统统射入子宫后，他搂住瘫软下来的阿尔萨斯，脸上的神情恢复了温柔与理性，仿佛片刻前疯狂交媾的那个人不是他。  
“陛下，晚餐想要吃点什么，明天早上又想吃点什么呢？”他理了理阿尔萨斯因为激烈的性爱而变得凌乱的长发，“您期待的兽栏已经建好了，明天我们带着希尔伯伦一起去那里郊游怎么样？当然了，他会由女仆抱着，我只负责抱着您。我们一家人一起......”  
“晚餐要吃牛奶炖鹿肉，不要放胡椒和大蒜。明天早晨给我做樱桃派，甜一点。”阿尔萨斯仰头亲了亲巫妖的下巴和嘴唇，舒服地窝进对方怀里，任性地要求克尔苏加德为他准备吃食，比希尔伯伦更像个需要被照顾的孩子，“好久没有骑过无敌了，我想他了，明天我要亲自给他理毛。”虽然不知道失去手脚到底该怎么给他的爱马梳理毛发，但既然阿尔萨斯要求了，想必巫妖也会竭尽全力帮他实现。至于孩子，并不在阿尔萨斯的关心列表里，只要他活着对于死亡骑士来说就够了。  
“你的愿望我都会实现的。”克尔苏加德将下巴搁在阿尔萨斯的头顶，抱着他一一允诺。或许明天他可以把阿尔萨斯的手还给他......巫妖想着，有了双手的阿尔萨斯无疑可以支持更多的姿势和花样，在他们漫长的未来里，他可不想让对方太早感到倦怠，他还有好多好多想要和对方一起做的事情。  
“迫不及待想要到明天了。”

END


End file.
